As Cinco Fases da Dor por Jacob Black
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Após a partida dos Volturi, Leah decide deixar La Push, regressando um ano depois. A sua chegada vai alterar a pacata vida de Jacob, levando-o a passar pelas 5 fases da dor e a aceitar um destino diferente.
1. Negação

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Odeio o livro _Amanhecer _mas confesso que o universo de _Twilight _tem algumas características interessantes. De qualquer modo, o último livro da saga não fez qualquer sentido para mim e por me sentir roubada e desiludida resolvi escrever algumas histórias. Esta passa-se após os acontecimentos de _Amanhecer_ e após a partida dos Volturi. Não odeio a Nessie nem a Bella mas nesta história elas não serão personagens principais. Penso que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam ter ficado juntos e é sobre isso que irei escrever. Esta história foi inicialmente publicada em inglês e chama-se _**The five stages of Grief by Jacob Black**_. Aqui fica a tradução.

Nota/Autora 3: Esta história é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

A classificação da história é T mas alguns capítulos posteriores serão classificados com M.

_**As cinco fases da dor,**_** por Jacob Black**

_**Primeira Fase – Negação**_

Quando Seth me ligou naquela manhã jamais imaginei que acabaria o meu dia à porta da sua casa, na companhia dos meus melhores amigos, Embry e Quil, à espera da chegada do último membro da nossa alcateia.

Leah estava de regresso para uma visita à família, após a sua partida da Reserva há um ano atrás. Ela costumava falar regularmente com Sue e Seth para lhes dar notícias e saber se eles estavam bem, mas o resto das pessoas que ela conhecia eram simplesmente ignoradas. Eu sabia porque é que ela agia daquela maneira. E também sabia qual fora a principal razão que levara Leah a sair da Reserva, onde tinha nascido e crescido.

A verdade é que Leah queria recomeçar noutro local. Queria deixar as más recordações para trás e viver num local onde pudesse finalmente ser feliz. Queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, viver longe de Sam e Emily, que tanto a tinham magoado no passado. Leah sempre sonhara com uma vida normal, e tal como eu, nunca desejara pertencer a uma alcateia e lutar o resto da vida contra sanguessugas.

Eu e Leah não nos tínhamos entendido de início mas depois de eu formar a minha própria alcateia, consegui entendê-la melhor e até a tinha tornado minha beta. Ela era leal e tinha-me demonstrado compreensão e amizade quando eu mais precisara, por isso eu respeitava-a. Inicialmente Leah dissera-me que só se tinha juntado a mim para poder vigiar e proteger o seu irmão mais novo mas eu conhecia-a melhor do que isso. Eu sabia que ela queria fugir de Sam e pensei que, uma vez que ela estava disposta a apoiar-me, não seria mau tê-la ao meu lado.

Tomei a decisão certa e após a partida dos Volturi, Leah contara-me que pretendia deixar La Push. Planeava ir para Seattle, pelo menos no início, até arranjar mais dinheiro. Depois disso, queria viajar. Nessa altura percebi que ela merecia ter alguma felicidade e se só a poderia ter longe dali, então eu não poderia impedi-la, pois não seria justo. Além disso Leah era a rapariga mais teimosa que eu alguma vez conhecera. Ela acabaria por conseguir o que queria.

Depois da sua partida, Seth e Sue tinham ficado bastante tristes. A família já tinha perdido Harry e a partida de Leah foi um duro golpe. Seth sentiu a falta da irmã de um modo bastante intenso. Ela não era apenas uma companheira de alcateia, era sua irmã biológica e nunca se tinham separado por tanto tempo.

Quil e Embry tinham ficado um pouco aliviados. Apesar de a sua personalidade ter demonstrado algumas melhorias após ter deixado a alcateia de Sam, Leah não era uma boa companhia, especialmente para os meus melhores amigos. O seu passatempo preferido era atormentá-los e geralmente isso acabava por resultar em pequenas lutas e insultos verbais que mais tarde eram esquecidos com maior ou menor facilidade.

A minha decisão em deixá-la ir fora correcta. Jamais poderia obrigá-la a ficar, especialmente sabendo que Leah ainda tinha esperanças de ter uma vida normal: um bom emprego, um marido, filhos. A minha obrigação enquanto alfa era ajudá-la e por isso, ela estivera um ano a viver a vida que sempre desejara e eu sentia-me feliz por tê-la ajudado.

Estava um pouco curioso pois queria saber se ela tinha mudado e se tinha realmente aproveitado as oportunidades que tinha encontrado na grande cidade.

Sue convidara-nos para jantar, para que pudéssemos dar-lhe as boas vindas. Para poder estar presente no jantar eu fora obrigado a cancelar os meus planos com Nessie.

Tinha tomado um duche e vestia uma camisa lavada e calções novos. Estava calçado com uns ténis pois queria fazer boa figura. Não queria que Leah pensasse que continuávamos a ser os mesmos idiotas que ela tinha deixado há um ano atrás. Embry e Quil apresentavam-se também completamente vestidos mas estavam com um ar aborrecido. Seth andava de um lado para o outro, nervosamente, com as mãos nos bolsos, esperando ouvir o som de um motor a qualquer instante.

Olhei para o relógio que batia as oito e meia da noite e pensei que ela não viria. Talvez se tivesse arrependido. Porém, nesse momento, surgiu um automóvel na estrada e Leah abriu a porta carregando apenas uma mala. Ela estava diferente. Parecia mais calma, mais leve e mais bela. Era uma nova Leah que nós víamos e não a antiga rapariga amarga e cruel.

Seth correu na sua direcção e abraçou-a. Ela riu-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo e isso era um marco histórico.

"Olá irmãozinho… Como estás?" Perguntou ela com um sorriso.

"Estou bem. E tu?"

"Estou óptima Seth."

Eu demorei mais alguns segundos a observá-la. Notei que o cabelo escuro que Leah costumava usar curto, estava agora mais comprido, chegava até meio das costas, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros com uma naturalidade vibrante. Ela vestia umas calças de ganga justas e uma blusa simples lilás. Era impossível negar que estava mais atraente do que nunca.

Embry e Quil também pareciam surpreendidos com a nova postura de Leah. Ela aproximou-se deles e cumprimentou-os com um abraço breve. Depois disso os olhos dela encontraram os meus e senti um pequeno arrepio. Ela sorriu e eu não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo.

Pensei que ela iria recusar abraçar-me porque eu passava os dias com Nessie na mansão dos Cullen e mesmo depois de um bom banho, o odor das sanguessugas nunca desaparecia completamente, mas para minha surpresa ela não pareceu importar-se. O seu abraço foi quente e reconfortante, e foi com alguma surpresa que percebi que estava feliz por ela ter regressado.

Nunca tinha reparado que sentira a falta dela e o mais estranho é que estava a gostar de sentir o corpo dela, pressionado contra o meu, durante aqueles breves segundos. Ia comentar algo sobre o seu regresso quando um rapaz de cabelo negro saiu do carro de Leah e se juntou a nós.

"Rapazes, este é o Aaron Buckley, o meu namorado."

O choque foi geral e ninguém falou. Leah tinha um namorado. Será que tinha entendido bem? Seria possível que ela realmente tivesse conseguido esquecer Sam?

Seth olhou para Aaron e colocou-se ao seu lado. O pobre coitado era mais baixo do que Seth cerca de uns cinco centímetros e era óbvio que ficara intimidado.

"Namoras com a minha irmã?" Questionou Seth intimidando-o ainda mais. Senti o desejo de fazer o mesmo, aliás queria mesmo assustá-lo de tal modo que ele se mijasse nas calças, mas acabei por permanecer imóvel, deixando Seth tomar conta do assunto. Afinal de contas Leah era sua irmã e não minha.

"Sim. Bem…acho que sim…" Gaguejou Aaron.

"Que tipo de doença mental tens?" Perguntou Embry. Aaron estava a tentar não parecer assustado mas ao olhar para Embry e Quil, deu um pequeno passo para trás.

Leah espetou o indicador no peito de Embry e enfrentou-o.

"O que estás a insinuar, Call?"

"Nada, nada."

"Ele trata-te bem?" Perguntou Seth à irmã.

"Claro que sim." Assegurou ela e nesse momento algo dentro de mim acordou. Leah não podia estar interessada num idiota. Tudo bem que chegara a altura de esquecer Sam, que agora era casado com Emily, mas namorar com aquele idiota parecia ser o equivalente a dar um tiro no escuro. O que seria que Leah vira nele? Ela parecia tão banal e desinteressante que eu quase sentia pena dele.

Eu sabia que era estúpido sentir ciúmes de Leah. Ela era apenas uma amiga, mas naquele instante, não consegui evitar.

"Este é o Jacob." Ouvi Leah dizer a Aaron que olhava para mim.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou o idiota, uma vez que eu estivera calado durante alguns segundos.

"Não." Respondi acidamente fazendo Leah e os outros olharem para mim com alguma desconfiança.

"Ele deve estar com saudades da Nessie." Anunciou Quil, sentindo claramente a falta da sua impressão. Senti-me um pouco culpado e confuso porque durante todo aquele tempo, eu não pensara em Nessie uma única vez.

"A propósito, como está a Nessie?" Perguntou Leah. Eu sabia que ela não estava realmente interessada em saber como estava a minha impressão. Devia estar apenas a tentar ser bem educada, o que era uma grande inovação na sua personalidade, já que há um ano atrás Leah teria chamado Nessie de mini-sanguessuga e provavelmente teria feito piadas de mau gosto sobre os seus pais.

"Está óptima." Respondi.

"Ainda bem."

"É a tua namorada? Porque não a trouxeste também?" Indagou Aaron.

"A Nessie não é minha namorada. É a minha...afilhada." Menti. Não podia dizer-lhe quem era Nessie na verdade.

"Oh…desculpa, não sabia."

"Quanto tempo pensas ficar Leah?" Questionou Seth.

"Duas semanas. Estou de férias."

Antes que Leah pudesse falar de novo, a voz de Sue chegou até nós. Leah entrou em casa levando Aaron com ela para que nós não o continuassemos a massacrar com questões. O modo como ela conduziu o namorado para conhecer Sue, pegando na sua mão e puxando-o com suavidade, fez com que uma onda de calor me invadisse subitamente. Não era o típico calor que nós, lobos, sentíamos normalmente, era algo muito parecido com fúria cega.

Leah não devia ter trazido o namorado para nos conhecer. Ele era um estranho e não devia ser envolvido nos nossos assuntos. Tínhamos de proteger o nosso segredo e ao trazer Aaron, Leah estava a colocar-nos em perigo.

Quando Sue nos chamou para nos sentarmos à mesa, pensei que seria melhor ir-me embora. Não me apetecia ficar toda a noite a ver Leah e Aaron de mãos dadas. Geralmente não costumava importar-me com aquele tipo de coisas, mas por alguma razão não conseguia gostar de Aaron, tal como em tempos atrás, não conseguira suportar Edward Cullen.

Naquele momento, Aaron elogiava a comida que Sue preparara e depois começou a contar como tinha conhecido Leah. Ficámos saber que se tinham conhecido há cinco meses. Leah trabalhava num restaurante que Aaron e os seus amigos costumavam frequentar. Acabaram por se conhecer de forma casual e depois Aaron convidara-a para sair. Como tinham alguns gostos em comum tinham acabado por se tornar amigos. Porém, à parte disso, não havia mais nada que os unisse. Em minha opinião, Aaron Buckley não merecia a sorte que tinha.

Observando-o com um pouco mais de atenção constatei que ele não era mal parecido, apesar de não ser nenhum Brad Pitt. Tinha o cabelo curto e negro, era da mesma altura que Leah e tinha os olhos verdes. Vestia-se melhor do que nós e tinha um bom emprego. Trabalhava num escritório de advogados e tinha um apartamento em Seattle. Porém ainda assim, Leah merecia melhor do que um aspirante a advogado.

Depois do jantar decidimos jogar Xbox e fiz questão de desancá-lo em todos os jogos que experimentámos. Aaron apenas conseguiu derrotar Quil mas isso era compreensível uma vez que Quil passava tempo demais a brincar com as bonecas de Claire, negligenciando as nossas sessões de jogos.

Reparando que naquele momento Leah estava sozinha na cozinha, decidi abandonar o jogo e arranjei uma desculpa para ir ter com ela.

"Sentiste a nossa falta?" Perguntei.

"Claro." Respondeu parecendo sincera. "Mas tenho alguns amigos novos e o Aaron...Viver em Seattle não é assim tão mau."

Apeteceu-me dizer-lhe que ela estava a cometer um grande erro em namorar com Aaron, mas isso seria estranho vindo de mim. Éramos apenas amigos. Eu era seu alfa e nada mais. Além disso, eu não podia apenas proibi-la de namorar com Aaron.

"Porque regressaste Leah?"

"Vim visitar-vos. Não é óbvio?"

"Tens a certeza que é só isso?"

Leah percebeu o duplo sentido das minhas palavras. Ela sabia que eu estava a insinuar que ela tinha apenas regressado para se certificar que esquecera Sam Uley para sempre.

"Achas que estou aqui por causa do Sam?"

"Eu não disse isso mas…não acho que seja uma boa altura para provares que já o esqueceste."

"Não vim para provar nada a ninguém!" Exclamou. Leah continuava a ser arrojada e teimosa e fiquei feliz por encontrar nela o mesmo espírito competitivo de antigamente. Pelo menos Aaron não a conseguira domar.

"O Aaron sabe o que somos?"

"Claro que não. Achas que ele estaria comigo se soubesse?"

"Diz-se que o amor é incondicional e vence todos os obstáculos."

Leah ficou um pouco incomodada quando ouviu a palavra 'amor'.

"Mas tem de haver limites." Disse ela.

"Pensas contar-lhe a verdade?"

"Não me parece. Além disso estou a tentar parar de me transformar. Preciso de saber se ainda posso voltar a ser uma rapariga normal."

"Ainda sonhas com uma família…e filhos, certo?"

"Isso é mau?" Perguntou com uma voz de desafio.

"Não."

"Então qual é o teu problema?"

"É bom ter sonhos…esperanças para o futuro mas não…" Hesitei um pouco. "Não imagino o teu futuro com ele." Apontei com a cabeça para a sala onde Aaron continuava a jogar.

"Porque não? Ele é boa pessoa."

"Ele não conhece a verdadeira Leah Clearwater."

Aaron conhecia apenas uma pequena parte de Leah. Conhecia somente a sua superfície. No fundo, Leah era muito mais do que aquilo que demonstrava ser. Ela era uma protectora de La Push, a única rapariga-lobo da História dos Quileutes, a _minha_ beta. Aaron não fazia ideia daquilo que Leah sofrera no passado. Ele não sabia os seus segredos mais negros relacionados com a impressão de Sam e Emily, a morte de Harry e a impossibilidade de ter filhos. Ele não conhecia Leah como eu.

"Não és meu pai Jacob. Não preciso dos teus conselhos nem da tua protecção."

"Sei que não sou teu pai, mas sou o teu alfa."

"Estás a ameaçar-me?"

"Não."

"Óptimo, porque não quero discutir contigo...Então, tens planos para amanhã?" Perguntou mudando de assunto. Leah queria manter as aparências pois uma discussão logo no primeiro dia daria uma má impressão perante Aaron.

Encolhi os ombros. Nunca tinha planos para o dia seguinte. Geralmente costumava ir até à casa dos Cullen para ver Nessie e depois patrulhava. Duvidava que Leah quisesse ir visitar os vampiros.

"O Aaron não acreditou quando lhe disse que costumávamos mergulhar dos penhascos em First Beach. Queres ir connosco para lhe mostrar que eu não estava a mentir?"

Aquilo parecia-me um convite e eu não ia perder aquela oportunidade para demonstrar ao idiota do namorado de Leah o quão corajoso eu era. Seria óptimo se conseguisse humilhá-lo.

"Claro." Aceitei. Com um pouco de sorte Leah veria que Aaron era apenas um idiota e talvez se cansasse dele.

O jogo ia começar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordei de repente e percebi que não estava sozinho no meu quarto. Leah olhava-me, encostada à ombreira da porta e parecia entediada. Vestia o vestido mais curto que eu alguma vez vira com o decote mais escandaloso de sempre, que quase deixava ver os seus seios. Porém eu não iria queixar-me.

"Já decidiste?" Perguntou ela.

"Sobre o quê? Ir mergulhar nos penhascos? Sabes que estou sempre pronto para ir mergulhar..."

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela. O vestido ondulou quando ela se aproximou de mim. Era estranho vê-la assim vestida porque Leah não costumava usar vestidos.

"Jake...Porque é que estás tão confuso?"

Apercebi-me que ela tinha razão. Eu estava realmente confuso. Sentei-me na cama e Leah aproveitou aquele momento para se sentar ao meu colo. Depois colocou os braços em redor do meu pescoço e senti o seu calor invadir-me. Fiquei petrificado. A minha mente recusava-se a funcionar e durante uns segundos esqueci-me do meu próprio nome. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que se estava a passar, mas não queria que ela soubesse que eu estava a gostar de tê-la tão perto de mim.

Em vez de a afastar, coloquei as minhas mãos em redor da sua cintura e puxei-a um pouco mais para mim. Ela não era tão pesada quanto eu pensara e reparei que os seus olhos brilhavam com uma cor acastanhada que me fascinou. Nunca tinha reparado nos seus olhos e nunca tinha observado a sua beleza tão de perto.

Os nossos rostos estavam tão perto um do outro que o meu estomâgo começou a dar voltas de nervosismo. Os meus batimentos cardíacos estavam a acelerar e quando a vi fechar os olhos e inclinar-se sobre mim, quase perdi todo o controlo que ainda possuía sobre as minhas acções. Estava quase a beijá-la quando algo nos interrompeu.

"Jacob!" A voz do meu pai fez-me abrir os olhos e reparei que ainda estava deitado na cama. Eu tinha estado a sonhar.

"Merda..." Murmurei. Estava zangado por ter sido interrompido mas estava ainda mais zangado por ter sonhado com Leah. Ela não costumava povoar os meus sonhos. Há muito tempo atrás, eu sonhara com Bella. Sonhara em beijá-la e em declarar-me a ela, mas depois de imprimir, eu só pensava em Nessie e em como ela precisava de mim para a proteger. E agora, um dia após Leah regressar, sonhara que a estava a beijar.

"Jacob!" A voz do meu pai estava mais próxima e eu levantei-me para lhe abrir a porta.

"O que foi?"

"A Leah está lá fora."

Fui novamente invadido por uma onda de calor quando ouvi o seu nome. Pensei que iria entrar em combustão espontânea.

"Estás bem filho?"

"Claro, claro."

"Ela está com o Seth e com um rapaz que nunca vi na Reserva. Disse que vão para os penhascos."

"Eu sei...eu combinei ir também, mas preciso de um duche gelado primeiro."

"Jake! Despacha-te!" Gritou Seth da rua.

Não tive outra opção. Tomei um pequeno-almoço leve e partimos para os penhascos onde Quil e Embry já nos esperavam. Seth e Leah aproximaram-se da falésia e olharam para o mar. Aaron tentou aproximar-se também mas acorbardou-se. Talvez tivesse vertigens ou não fosse grande nadador.

"Nunca saltaste de um penhasco?" Perguntei-lhe tentando fazê-lo admitir que estava com medo.

"Não, não sei nadar muito bem." Admitiu mantendo a postura.

"Podes saltar na mesma. O Embry é o melhor e mais rápido nadador de La Push. Se acontecer alguma coisa, ele salva-te." Disse eu tentando não me rir da sua cara de pavor quando sugeri que ele saltasse. Era óbvio que ele não teria coragem de o fazer.

"Acho que vou ter de recusar. Vocês saltam mesmo daqui?"

Seth, Quil e Embry acenaram.

"Quem quer ser o primeiro?" Questionei.

"Já que perguntaste, podes começar tu." Sugeriu Leah.

"Sim, mas tu estás de visita e deves ter saudades de mergulhar. Devias fazer as honras." Desafiei.

"Eu fico aqui com o Aaron."

"A ideia de mergulhar dos penhascos foi tua." Insisti.

"Não te armes em esperto Black." Resmungou ela.

"Vá lá Leah...Não querias mostrar ao Aaron que não estavas a mentir?" Provoquei.

"Muito bem. Vai tu primeiro e depois salto eu." Aceitou, mas não era aquela a resposta que eu queria.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor. Porque não saltamos juntos?"

Sem hesitar e sem lhe dar tempo para reagir, segurei-a pela cintura e saltei do penhasco. Apanhada de surpresa, Leah abraçou-me e gritou durante os segundos em que os nossos corpos cediam perante a gravidade e caíam a grande velocidade. Embatemos na água gelada ao mesmo tempo e a força das ondas afastou-a de mim.

Quando a vi surgir à superfície Leah parecia zangada.

"És um perfeito idiota!" Gritou. Lá cima, Quil, Seth e Embry riam-se enquanto Aaron tentava perceber se estávamos realmente vivos depois da queda.

Eu sorri e depois vi que ela não estava assim tão furiosa.

"Foi bom, não foi? Admite..."

"Talvez um pouco...mas só porque senti saudades disto."

As ondas ameaçavam arrastar-nos para junto das rochas por isso disse-lhe que teríamos de nadar até à praia.

"Fazemos uma corrida?" Desafiei.

"Tu estás em vantagem. A minha roupa vai atrasar-me."

Sem pensar, nadei até junto dela e pegando na baínha da sua blusa levantei-a sobre a sua cabeça e atirei-a fora. Depois mergulhei e após retirar as suas sandálias, puxei com cuidado as calças de ganga que ela usava até Leah ficar apenas em roupa interior.

"Agora ninguém está em vantagem." Anunciei regressando à superfície.

No momento seguinte percebi que tinha acabado de despir Leah Clearwater e ainda estava vivo. Esse pensamento deu-me coragem para murmurar no seu ouvido a ordem de partida para que a corrida começasse.

Consegui uma vantagem inicial porque Leah ficara algum tempo imóvel depois do que eu fizera, mas segundos depois ela passou por mim a toda a velocidade. Leah era a mais rápida da alcateia e eu estava grato por isso, porque se ela não fosse capaz de me ultrapassar eu jamais teria podido observar a sua lingerie vermelha.

Conseguimos chegar à praia quase ao mesmo tempo. Ela chegou segundos à minha frente e deitou-se na areia para descansar.

"Ganhei Black! Não te esqueças disso!" Gabou-se.

"Eu cheguei primeiro." Retorqui, só para a chatear.

"Nem pensar. Eu é que cheguei primeiro."

Não continuei a discussão porque fiquei momentaneamente fascinado a olhar para os seus seios que subiam e desciam devido à sua respiração ainda ofegante. Eram um pouco maiores do que eu me lembrava e eu vira Leah nua várias vezes no passado. O tempo que passara fora da Reserva parecia tê-la tornado mais bela.

"Aquele par de calças foi caro, sabias?"

"O quê?" Perguntei não ouvindo a sua última frase.

"Custaram uma fortuna."

"Oh...certo...espera aqui. Eu volto já."

Nadei de novo até ao local onde as suas roupas estavam a flutuar. Os meus pensamentos voltaram a divagar. Sentia-me estranho porque normalmente eu não reagia daquela maneira perante uma rapariga. Porém a verdade é que, de repente, percebera que Leah era a rapariga mais atraente que eu alguma vez vira. E não fazia ideia de como não tinha percebido isso mais cedo.

Quando regressei à praia, Leah continuava deitada na areia. Sacudi algumas gotas de águas para cima dela fazendo-a levantar-se com irritação.

"Estúpido." Rosnou.

"Insolente." Retorqui com um sorriso que ela retribuiu. Era reconfortante saber que Leah não mudara assim tanto. A sua verdadeira personalidade não tinha sido submetida à influência da sua nova vida.

"Toma. Consegui recuperar a tua roupa. Consegues vestir-te sozinha ou precisas de ajuda?" Desafiei.

Não fazia a mínima ideia por que estava constantemente a desafiá-la, mas era algo primário que eu não conseguia controlar. O problema é que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acabar por fazer figura de parvo. Leah iria com certeza colocar um ponto final na minha insensatez e iria provavelmente relembrar-me que tinha um namorado e que eu estava a agir como um idiota e a passar dos limites. Porém, as suas palavras seguintes apanharam-me desprevenido.

"Se as tiraste, também podes colocá-las. Se é que achas que tens habilidade suficiente para o fazer."

Eu não ia dizer que não. Se ela queria ver as minhas habilidades, então iria mostrar-lhe.

Leah levantou os braços e depois de um longo minuto em que tentei decorar todas as curvas do seu corpo esbelto e sensual, vesti-lhe a blusa.

Quil, Seth, Embry e Aaron já estavam a descer para se virem juntar a nós e amaldiçoei-os por isso.

"Está ao contrário Jacob…" Queixou-se Leah entretanto. "Sei que é difícil colocar a roupa numa mulher, especialmente para um homem, mas pelo menos esforça-te."

Leah estava a provocar-me novamente. Voltei a tirar-lhe a blusa para a colocar correctamente. O meu coração deu um salto quando percebi que teria de lhe tocar em seguida. Ajoelhei-me à sua frente e ela levantou um pouco uma das suas pernas para que eu pudesse colocar-lhe as calças. De seguida fez o mesmo com a outra perna e esperou que eu começasse a subi-las até à sua cintura. Nessa altura eu já mal conseguia raciocinar. Só queria arrancar-lhe a roupa de novo e deitá-la na areia da praia.

Quando ia apertar o botão, as mãos de Leah desceram e tocaram nas minhas. Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se e não sei quanto tempo ficámos imóveis a olhar nos olhos um do outro.

"Obrigado por teres ido buscar a minha roupa." Disse ela quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu…também consegui isto." Mostrei-lhe uma das suas sandálias, porém não conseguira recuperar a outra.

"Obrigado, mas sem a outra, não me parece que seja útil."

"O Seth pode levar-te ao colo para casa."

Ela riu-se e depois ouvimos as vozes dos outros a aproximarem-se.

"Talvez o teu príncipe encantado encontre a outra…Tal como aconteceu à Cinderela." Brinquei.

"Nunca pensei que fosses tão romântico Black. Mas de qualquer modo a Cinderela é uma jovem bonita, simpática e bondosa…Eu não me encaixo no perfil."

"Eu acho que encaixas." Disse sem pensar. A minha mão subiu e acariciei o seu rosto moreno. Depois coloquei uma madeixa do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha e voltei a sentir-me estranho.

"Tenho de ir. Vejo-te mais tarde." Anunciei deixando-a no preciso momento em que os outros chegavam à praia. Desapareci apressadamente na floresta, caminhando sem destino. Aquilo nunca me tinha acontecido. Nem mesmo com Bella. Geralmente eu sentia-me calmo e confortável quando estava na companhia de Bella. Sentia que podia contar-lhe tudo sobre mim sem receios. Com Leah era diferente. Estava nervoso, agitado e confuso. Queria estar com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo.

Eu precisava de deixar de pensar nela. Não podia continuar assim, e a única maneira de o conseguir era concentrar-me na minha impressão.

Nessie. Não a visitava há quase um dia e nem sequer me lembrara de lhe telefonar. Renesmee Cullen era a minha impressão, e a única pessoa no mundo com quem eu deveria importar-me. Não podia passar os dias a pensar em Leah Clearwater, quando tinha uma impressão à minha espera, mesmo que por agora ela fosse apenas uma criança.

Caminhei até à mansão dos Cullen e quando cheguei, Nessie estava a brincar no jardim com Esme e Alice.

"Olá Nessie." Cumprimentei. "Como está a minha princesa?"

"Jacob." Ela correu para mim. "Estou a fazer bolos de lama. Queres um?"

Nessie era amorosa. Tinha os cabelos longos cor de cobre, como os do pai, mas os olhos eram de Bella.

"Ness…Vem para dentro, vamos começar as lições de piano." Chamou Rosalie.

Nessie suspirou desolada. Ela queria ficar a brincar no jardim um pouco mais. Aparentemente, Nessie não parecia ter dado pela minha ausência durante quase vinte e quatro horas. Isso fez-me sentir mais aliviado.

"Ela perguntou por ti esta manhã." Confessou Edward que surgira ao meu lado. "Mas ela sabe que tens uma vida para lá desta mansão."

"Ouvi dizer que a Leah regressou." Disse Bella.

"Sim."

"E como está ela?"

Bella nunca gostara muito de Leah mas como Leah tinha ajudado a proteger Nessie, juntando-se à minha alcateia, Bella tentava ser simpática.

"Está óptima." Respondi.

"A sério? Já não está tão…tu sabes…cruel?" Bella queria saber se Leah já esquecera Sam.

"Acho que conseguiu esquecer o passado." Anunciei. "Tem um namorado novo."

"A sério?" Perguntou surpreendida.

"Sim."

"E ele é um otário que não a merece?" Questionou Edward lendo os meus pensamentos.

"Bem…ele não é de cá. Não é um Quileute e não sabe sobre nós."

"Mas se ela namora com ele, isso significa que a faz feliz, certo?" Perguntou Bella. A sua conclusão não me agradou.

"Como queiras…" Preferia não falar mais sobre o assunto.

"Renesmee está na hora de ir tomar banho. Agora." Ordenou Bella.

"Mas mãe…quero ficar aqui a brincar."

"Já chega de brincadeira. A tia Rose está à tua espera. Vamos."

Nessie tentou argumentar mas Bella pegou na mão da filha e arrastou-a para dentro de casa. A pequena acenou-me.

"Até depois Jacob."

"Até logo, Nessie."

Sem a presença de Nessie, os meus pensamentos voltaram-se para Leah. Sentia-me um pouco culpado por tê-la deixado de repente na praia, sem qualquer explicação, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria pensar nela.

"Não é pecado pensar nela." Referiu Edward que ainda se mantinha ao meu lado.

"Eu tenho a Nessie. Não devia pensar em mais ninguém."

"Tu não amas a minha filha."

"Claro que amo."

"Podes amá-la mas não estás apaixonado por ela. Há uma grande diferença."

"Estás a insinuar que estou apaixonado pela Leah? Só podes estar a brincar."

"Achas mesmo? Eu consigo ler os teus pensamentos Jacob e acredita em mim quando te digo que os teus sentimentos por ela são diferentes de há um ano atrás."

"Ela está apenas mais simpática…Está diferente…é só isso. Além disso, ela tem namorado, lembras-te?"

"Um namorado que tu adorarias cortar aos bocados e queimar."

"Isso não é verdade."

O meu cérebro gritou 'mentiroso', mas ignorei-o.

"Quer seja amor ou apenas desejo, sentes algo por ela. E não me parece que consigas ignorar isso por muito tempo."

"Raios Edward…eu não a via há um ano! Tive saudades dela…Há algum mal em sentir saudades de uma amiga?"

"Nunca disse isso."

"Ela é só uma amiga. A minha beta…mais nada. Não sinto nada por ela."

"Estás em negação, mas em breve vais ver que eu tenho razão Jacob."

"Vai-te lixar sanguessuga. Não sabes nada sobre mim ou sobre o que eu sinto." Voltei as costas a Edward e comecei a andar.

Quando dei por mim estava em First Beach. A praia estava deserta. Eram horas de almoçar. As palavras de Edward voltaram a soar na minha mente. Ele achava que eu estava apaixonado por Leah. A estúpida sanguessuga devia estar a alucinar. Não era possível eu estar apaixonado por Leah. Ela estava fora dos limites por muitas razões.

Leah era irmã de um dos meus melhores amigos. Tinha namorado com o meu ex-alfa. Além disso, ela tinha um novo namorado e eu tinha uma impressão. Mesmo que Nessie ainda fosse uma criança, eu iria esperar por ela. Iria esperar até ela crescer porque Nessie era a minha alma gémea. E eu não podia amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, pois não? Ou será que Edward tinha razão e eu estava realmente em negação?

Não fazia sentido apaixonar-me por Leah Clearwater agora. Antes de ela partido para Seattle, Leah era apenas uma amiga. Por que razão os meus sentimentos tinham mudado tão de repente? Eu queria respostas mas não as cheguei a obter. A única coisa que encontrei na praia, antes de voltar para casa, foi a sandália perdida de Leah. E voltei a lembrar-me das minhas palavras: _"Talvez o teu príncipe encantado encontre a outra…Tal como aconteceu à Cinderela."_

Será que aquilo era uma coincidência?

* * *

Próximo update: 8 Novembro


	2. Raiva

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Odeio o livro _Amanhecer _mas confesso que o universo de _Twilight _tem algumas características interessantes. De qualquer modo, o último livro da saga não fez qualquer sentido para mim e por me sentir roubada e desiludida resolvi escrever algumas histórias. Esta passa-se após os acontecimentos de Amanhecer e após a partida do Volturi. Não odeio a Nessie nem a Bella mas nesta história elas não serão personagens principais. Penso que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam ter ficado juntos e é sobre isso que irei escrever. Esta história foi inicialmente publicada em inglês e chama-se _**The five stages of Grief by Jacob Black**_. Aqui fica a tradução.

Nota/Autora 3: Esta história é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

A classificação da história é T mas alguns capítulos posteriores serão classificados com M.

**_As cinco fases da dor,_ por Jacob Black**

_**Segunda Fase – Raiva**_

Quem disse que os problemas se tornam menos complicados após uns dias de reflexão é um mentiroso. Três dias depois do regresso de Leah eu não estava a fazer grandes progressos em relação ao dilema que me afligia. Não a via desde que a tinha deixado na praia depois do nosso mergulho nas águas geladas de First Beach. Parte de mim desejava vê-la e falar com ela, mas tinha receio do que poderia vir a sentir se a visse de novo. Odiava saber que estava a ser um maldito cobarde mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez fosse melhor não a ver enquanto não soubesse exactamente o que se passava comigo.

Tinha de haver algo de errado comigo, certo? Caso contrário não havia qualquer explicação para os súbitos sentimentos que eu desenvolvera por Leah Clearwater. O que Edward dizia era absurdo. Eu não podia estar apaixonado por ela. Eu não podia amá-la. Mesmo que ela fosse a mulher mais bela e atraente que eu conhecera, Leah estava muito para além do meu alcance. Além disso…eu tinha Nessie.

Claro que a minha vida nunca se pautara pela simplicidade. Comigo era tudo estranho e complicado. Afinal de contas tinha-me transformado em lobo aos dezasseis anos, era alfa aos dezassete e a minha impressão era uma criança híbrida, filha do meu maior rival e da rapariga que eu amara. Esquisito? Eu diria que sim. Por isso era normal para mim envolver-me em situações complicadas, mas apaixonar-me por Leah era mais do que isso, era uma sentença de morte.

O meu plano para me livrar de sarilhos era simples: não podia vê-la mais até Leah regressar a Seattle com o namorado. Isso iria evitar que pensasse nela.

Como é óbvio, o plano falhou. Apesar de manter a minha rotina diária que se baseava em ajudar o meu pai de manhã e ir visitar os Cullen até ao anoitecer, não conseguira deixar de pensar nela totalmente.

Leah tinha invadido os meus pensamentos e povoava os meus sonhos, o que fazia com que eu não conseguisse patrulhar com nenhum dos membros da alcateia com receio que eles conseguissem ter acesso aos meus pensamentos e descobrissem o que eu sentia.

Preocupava-me sobretudo a reacção de Seth e queria evitar um confronto directo com ele, por isso tinha dado ordens para que Seth, Quil e Embry patrulhassem em pares rotativos, enquanto eu patrulhava sozinho. Apesar de não lhes ter agradado muito, ninguém questionou as minhas ordens, e assim os meus pensamentos podiam fluir livremente, especialmente aqueles que eu não queria que ninguém visse.

"Jake!" A voz de Seth trouxe-me de volta à realidade. "Temos estado a tentar falar contigo há três dias."

Eu estava sentado nos degraus da porta da frente da mansão dos Cullen. Tinha ido visitar Nessie, mas naquele momento ela estava a fazer uma pequena sesta.

"Telefonei-te ontem." Corrigi.

"Falaste com a minha mãe para ela me relembrar que eu tinha de te substituir na patrulha." Ele suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado. "O que se passa contigo?"

"Nada."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Nessie?"

"Não. Está tudo óptimo." Menti.

"Estive com o Billy. Ele está preocupado porque diz que tens passado demasiado tempo aqui. Pediu-me para te vir relembrar que amanhã temos de estar todos na Reserva antes do pôr-do-sol."

"Temos?"

"Já te esqueceste?" Perguntou Seth surpreendido.

Eu tinha demasiados problemas para me lembrar do que quer que fosse acontecer no dia seguinte.

"Mais ou menos…O que é que vai acontecer amanhã?"

"Estamos em Julho, Jake."

"Eu sei disso."

"Amanhã celebramos a fundação de La Push pelos nossos antepassados. A minha mãe trabalhou durante seis meses a fio para organizar a festa de amanhã."

"Oh…pois…já me lembro."

"Como é que te esqueceste?"

"Tenho estado ocupado."

"Estou a ver que sim." Disse Seth ironicamente. De facto, não se passava nada de extraordinário por ali. Os meus dias eram passados a ver Nessie brincar e a levá-la a passear, quando Rosalie saía para ir às compras. A Loira continuava a não confiar em mim, embora a nossa relação tivesse melhorado um pouco desde a partida dos Volturi.

"Amanhã vamos estar todos reunidos em First Beach. Era bom que estivesses lá. Sou capaz de precisar de reforços." Disse Seth.

"Porquê?"

"O Sam vai estar lá…com a Emily. Será a primeira vez que a Leah os vai ver após um ano."

Seth estava preocupado com a reacção de Leah quando visse o casal Uley. Durante a sua ausência, Sam e Emily tinham casado e irradiavam felicidade para onde quer que fossem. Além disso, Emily estava à espera de um filho.

"Achas que ela vai reagir mal quando vir a Emily?"

"Ela já sabe que a Em está grávida…mas ainda assim…é melhor prevenir que remediar." Apontou Seth.

"Tens razão."

Apesar de Leah saber, eu tinha a certeza que seria difícil para ela voltar a encontrar-se com a pessoa que lhe roubara tudo. Leah perdera não só o namorado mas também a possibilidade de ser mãe. Emily tinha tudo o que Leah sempre desejara e isso podia fazer com que o ressentimento de Leah regressasse.

"Estarei lá, não te preocupes." Assegurei. De qualquer modo eu não ia poder faltar à cerimónia. Afinal de contas era filho do chefe da tribo e tinha de estar presente. Seth agradeceu-me e desapareceu na floresta. Passei o resto do dia a tentar mentalizar-me que no dia seguinte seria obrigado a assistir às manifestações de carinho entre Leah e Aaron, que com certeza seria convidado para assistir à cerimónia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Antes de sair de casa para me juntar à população de La Push, reunida em First Beach, passei algum tempo a reflectir, olhando fixamente para a sandália de Leah que eu tinha encontrado e que guardara religiosamente.

Ponderei durante algum tempo em devolvê-lo simplesmente. Só tinha que o entregar. Ou poderia dá-lo a Aaron para o que desse a Leah já que afinal de contas era ele que era o seu príncipe encantado e não eu. Porém acabei por guardá-lo novamente na minha gaveta.

Quando cheguei à praia estava um pouco ansioso. Não via Leah há três dias e estava com receio de voltar a fazer figura de idiota. Por qualquer razão, quando Leah estava presente, eu tinha tendências em agir de modo estranho. Felizmente a minha atenção foi desviada pela chegada de Paul e Rachel.

Paul e eu não nos dávamos muito bem desde que ele imprimira. Depois de Rachel se ter tornado sua namorada, Paul passava a vida na nossa casa. Era como se ele vivesse lá permanentemente e isso irritava-me. Eu sabia que um dia seríamos cunhados mas preferia que isso só acontecesse dali a muito tempo.

Às vezes perguntava-me se a magia da impressão era assim tão importante. Perguntava-me se os espíritos responsáveis pelo nosso destino estariam realmente a velar pela nossa sorte ou se, pelo contrário, estariam apenas a divertir-se às nossas custas.

Paul nunca tinha sido meu amigo. Conhecia-o da escola e pouco mais, e agora ele imprimira com a minha irmã e um dia seríamos da mesma família. Quil era filho único e na minha opinião, precisava de arranjar alguém com quem passar a eternidade, de preferência alguém da sua idade, e no entanto imprimira numa criança de dois anos.

Jared era popular na escola e em toda a Reserva. Era quase certo que, se não se tivesse juntado à alcateia, teria ganho uma bolsa de estudos devido às suas habilidades físicas. Jared era um dos melhores batedores de beisebol de sempre. Porém ele imprimira numa das raparigas mais tímidas, aborrecidas e não-populares de La Push.

Sam…a história de Sam era conhecida de todos graças ao elo mental da alcateia. Antes de ser lobo ele tinha tudo: era conhecido em toda a Reserva, tinha o respeito de todos os anciãos, era um filho dedicado e tinha a namorada perfeita. E então, um dia, tudo mudou. Sam continuava a ser um líder mas perdera a namorada para sempre. Em contrapartida, ganhara uma impressão que o unia a Emily para toda a eternidade. Era, de facto, difícil acreditar que os espíritos não se estavam a divertir. A vida de Leah fora arruinada mais do que uma vez. Abandonada por Sam, traída pela própria prima, obrigada a juntar-se à alcateia, Leah tinha razões suficientes para amaldiçoar a nossa cultura e as nossas lendas tanto quanto quisesse.

Quanto a mim, o destino parecia ter-se esmerado também. Não só tinha sido rejeitado pela rapariga que amara como acabara por imprimir na sua filha. É certo que isso beneficiara as nossas relações com os vampiros. Havia agora uma maior afinidade entre nós e tínhamos até unido forças para enfrentar os Volturi. Nessie era especial e inocente e não podíamos aceitar que viessem para a eliminar só porque era uma criança diferente.

Eu não amaldiçoava a minha sorte tanto quanto Leah, mas não fazia a mínima ideia da razão pela qual imprimira numa criança híbrida. Os vampiros eram inimigos mortais dos lobos por isso a minha impressão não fazia muito sentido. Por enquanto não havia respostas para mim. Nenhum dos anciãos sabia por que razão aquilo acontecera por isso a única opção que eu tinha era habituar-me à ideia que o meu livre arbítrio me fora retirado e esperar que Nessie crescesse. Pelo menos não teria de esperar tanto tempo quanto Quil. O problema é que eu não estava assim tão feliz.

Aceitara a impressão mas eu nunca quisera imprimir. Pelo menos não com uma criança, filha da rapariga que eu amara e do vampiro que a roubara de mim.

Estava tão ocupado a pensar que não reparei que Embry e Quil estavam sentados ao meu lado na areia macia da praia.

"Está tudo bem na mansão das sanguessugas?" Perguntou Embry. "Tens passado lá mais tempo do que o habitual."

"Sim…A Loira está a passar por uma daquelas crises de meia-idade, se bem que no caso dela deve ser já a menopausa ou algo parecido…" Brinquei. Embry acenou e depois falámos de jogos e outros assuntos fúteis.

Senti a sua presença antes mesmo de a ver. Era algo estranho mas ao mesmo tempo bastante intenso. Quer fosse devido ao nosso olfacto apurado ou à nossa extrema sensibilidade que estava sempre em alerta, a verdade é que eu sentira a presença de Leah antes de ela chegar até nós.

Seth trazia um ar apreensivo, enquanto caminhava ao lado da irmã, certificando-se que Sam e Emily não estavam por perto.

"Onde está o otário número um?" Perguntei estranhando a ausência de Aaron.

"Quem?" Inquiriu Quil.

"O Buckley." Corrigi.

"Oh…ele foi-se embora."

"Eles acabaram?" A minha voz soou demasiado optimista e os meus amigos olharam para mim com algumas suspeitas. Decidi permanecer calado.

"O chefe dele ligou e ele teve de regressar a Seattle." Explicou Quil.

"E ele não é assim tão mau." Acrescentou Embry.

Embry jamais me conseguiria convencer que Aaron Buckley era boa pessoa. Para mim ele era um idiota pretensioso e ponto final.

Quando Leah se sentou ao meu lado senti arrepios e lembrei-me então que sem Aaron ali, eu tinha alguma liberdade de manobra e podia tentar perceber os sentimentos de Leah. Entretanto os anciãos tinham começado a contar as habituais histórias sobre como os nossos antepassados se tinham instalado em La Push e como tinham conseguido sobreviver sem a ajuda da comunidade branca que habitava nas redondezas. Eram histórias importantes mas que nós já tínhamos ouvido milhares de vezes.

Talvez por isso, a minha atenção focou-se em Leah. Ela parecia bastante tranquila e era óbvio que estava feliz por estar em casa. Ouvia-a murmurar alguns pormenores da sua vida em Seattle ao irmão e notei que ela nunca mencionou o nome de Aaron durante a curta conversa.

"Senti a falta deste tipo de convívio." Confessou olhando para a fogueira que ardia à nossa frente.

"A sério?" Questionou Seth incrédulo.

"Acho que me habituei um pouco ao facto de ter sempre alguém por perto e pertencer a um grupo…Em Seattle estou quase sempre sozinha."

"Podíamos fazer uma pequena viagem enquanto cá estás. Podíamos ir até ao Canadá…ou até às cataratas…Só a nossa alcateia. Seria como nos bons velhos tempos." Sugeriu Seth.

"Não é uma má ideia." Concordou Leah.

"Podes contar comigo. A Claire vai visitar os avós à Reserva Makah e vou precisar de me distrair." Disse Quil.

"Comigo também." Avançou Embry.

"E tu Jake? Estás livre ou teremos de ir sem o nosso alfa?" Perguntou Leah.

Eu queria dizer que sim, mas se o dissesse com demasiado entusiasmo todos eles iriam desconfiar, por isso decidi hesitar.

"Não sei…" Também me sentia culpado por estar a escolher Leah e não Nessie. Híbrida ou não, Nessie era a minha alma gémea.

"Não sabia que o vosso laço era assim tão forte. Talvez seja melhor ficares." Disse Leah. Por breves instantes pareceu-me que a sua voz denotava alguma desilusão.

"Por outro lado acho que a Nessie não se vai importar." Anunciei.

"Boa." Referiu Seth. "Vamos todos juntos."

Nesse instante foi a vez do otário número dois entrar em cena. Sam e Emily chegaram à praia de mãos dadas e com enormes sorrisos. Seth e eu trocámos um olhar ao vermos que Leah observava discretamente a barriga inchada de Emily. Lutei contra a vontade de a envolver num abraço e foi Seth quem o fez.

"É bom ver-te Leah. Como estás?" Cumprimentou Emily.

"Óptima. Não vou ficar muito tempo, vim apenas fazer uma visita."

O sorriso de Leah podia convencer toda a gente ao seu redor menos a mim. Eu conseguia ver para além do sorriso que ela demonstrava.

"A Sue disse-nos que estás a viver em Seattle." Continuou Emily, e pude ver como Sam esperara ansiosamente pelas palavras de Leah, embora não conseguisse perceber o que esperava ele ouvir.

"Tenho um emprego, novos amigos e vejo o meu namorado todos os dias. Acho que posso dizer que gosto bastante de Seattle."

O meu humor sofreu uma drástica alteração quando Leah mencionou Aaron. Nem mesmo longe o cretino me deixava em paz. Sam também não parecia muito satisfeito com as notícias.

"Jake? Estás bem?" Perguntou Embry. Foi apenas nessa altura que reparei que estava a tremer.

"Sim." Disse, tentando acalmar-me.

"Fico feliz por ti, Leah." Confessou Emily. "Espero conhecê-lo em breve."

"Ele já esteve na Reserva mas surgiu um problema no trabalho e teve de regressar a Seattle."

"Ele sabe?" Perguntou Sam falando directamente para Leah.

"Claro que não." Leah nem sequer olhou para Sam.

"Não devias namorar com um estranho."

Secretamente eu estava de acordo com Sam mas nunca o diria à frente de Leah. Não podia continuar a negar que não sentia ciúmes de Aaron. E, pelos vistos, Sam também.

"Já não és o meu alfa Sam. Não penses que me intimidas." A voz de Leah era de desafio.

"Nesse caso, o teu alfa devia ter-te avisado das consequências de namorares com um estranho. Tu és um lobo, Leah…podes acabar por matá-lo se não te controlares."

"Não me digas o que posso ou não fazer."

Leah era livre para escolher o seu futuro e sempre odiara ser controlada, especialmente por Sam. Ao tornar-me alfa percebi que Leah não podia ser domada e essa fora uma das razões pelas quais eu a convidara a ser minha beta. Ninguém a conseguia controlar mas ela era a pessoa ideal para controlar os outros.

"O que estás a fazer demonstra irresponsabilidade e egoísmo." Acusou Sam.

"Relembro-te, Samuel, que é proibido contar a verdade a pessoas que não pertencem à alcateia. Não posso simplesmente contar tudo ao Aaron."

"É por essa mesma razão que nunca deverias ter saído de La Push."

"Estou a seguir em frente com a minha vida. Devias fazer o mesmo."

O ambiente estava agora mais carregado.

"O Jacob não devia ter permitido que fosses viver para Seattle."

Sam deitou-me um olhar reprovador que tive dificuldade em ignorar.

"Se a tua ideia era um comando alfa, esquece Sam. Sabes que não sou como tu." Afirmei, sendo recompensado por um sorriso da parte de Leah.

"O Jacob sempre foi melhor líder do que tu." Assegurou ela, e foi a minha vez de sorrir.

"O Jacob é só um miúdo idiota." Resmungou Sam.

Eu levantei-me e rosnei para lhe demonstrar que aquela conversa terminara. Se continuássemos a falar com certeza acabaríamos por lutar. Eu não me importava que isso acontecesse mas estavam demasiadas pessoas presentes.

Para evitar que nós lutássemos, Leah, Embry, Quil e Seth, arrastaram-me para longe de Sam. Deixámos o círculo que se formara em redor da fogueira e ficamos sentados junto ao mar. Seth, Quil e Embry foram buscar alguma comida.

"O Sam tem alguma razão." Confessei.

"Não penses nisso Jake. O Sam é um idiota. Pensa que ainda manda na minha vida e nos meus sentimentos."

"E manda?" Questionei olhando-a nos olhos.

"Se achas que sim, és tu que és o idiota, Jacob." Respondeu ela. "Nunca te teria perdoado se me tivesses proibido de sair de La Push. Tomaste a decisão certa."

Eu não estava tão seguro disso. Ao deixá-la partir tinha-a praticamente empurrado para os braços de Aaron. Ao deixá-la ir tinha permitido que ela se apaixonasse de novo por alguém que eu considerava inferior e não adequado a estar com Leah. E, quando naquela noite senti a sua pele quente encostada à minha, soube que não podia deixar que Aaron ficasse com Leah. Não podia deixar que ele fosse o seu 'príncipe encantado'.

xxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte acordei tarde. Tinha sido uma longa noite após a cerimónia na praia. Depois de regressar a casa, tinha pensado em mil e um planos para conseguir afastar Leah de Aaron. Considerei até confessar-lhe os meus sentimentos durante a nossa viagem às cataratas.

Essa viagem já estava a ser planeada mas para podermos ir, tínhamos de pedir permissão ao Conselho. Sue e o meu pai tinham relutantemente aprovado a nossa pequena aventura, mas o velho Quil necessitava de um pouco mais de persuasão.

Nessa manhã encontrei-me com Quil para que, juntos, pudéssemos convencer o seu avô de que era seguro deixar a Reserva nas mãos de Sam por um par de dias no máximo. Quase uma hora depois, o ancião concordou.

Enquanto caminhávamos juntos, decidi aproveitar para esclarecer algumas das dúvidas que eu tinha sobre a impressão e Quil estava mais ou menos na mesma situação que eu por isso iniciei a conversa, tentando não levantar muitas suspeitas.

"Como te sentes quando estás separado da Claire?" Perguntei.

"No início era estranho e difícil, mas agora já me habituei."

"Sim, mas o que é que sentes?"

"Às vezes sinto-me preocupado com coisas idiotas."

"Então não sentes dor?"

"Não."

"E não achas que vai ser difícil esperar que ela tenha idade suficiente para…"

"Não penso nela dessa maneira. Para mim ela é como se fosse minha irmã e a única coisa que eu quero é vê-la em segurança e feliz."

"Mas vais esperar por ela?"

"Em que sentido?"

"Não vais sair com outras raparigas até ela crescer?"

Quil encolheu os ombros.

"Tento não pensar muito nisso mas o meu avô diz que não faz mal se eu namorar. Neste momento a Claire não precisa de um namorado, por isso posso fazer o que eu quiser."

"E vais fazê-lo?"

"Não sei. Talvez se conhecer alguém por quem me apaixone..." Quil hesitou. "Só não quero sentir-me como se a estivesse a trair."

"Mas se te apaixonares por outra pessoa, isso quer dizer que não estás a trair a tua impressão, certo?"

"Suponho que sim. Porquê tantas perguntas?"

"Por nada."

"Tu não terás de esperar muito. Daqui a um par de anos a Nessie terá idade suficiente para namorar...mas vais ter de enfrentar o vampiro leitor de mentes e a Bella, e o mais provável é que vos obriguem a casar antes de dormirem juntos." Quil deu-me uma palmada nas costas e riu-se. "Por isso, pára de pensar nisso e vamos almoçar. Estou esfomeado."

A ideia de casar com Nessie quase me fez sentir mal-disposto. Ela ainda era uma criança e apesar de eu saber que ela seria linda depois de crescer, ainda não conseguia imaginar-nos a ter uma relação amorosa. Isso significava que Edward tinha razão. Eu amava Nessie mas não estava apaixonado por ela e pensar em Leah não fazia de mim um traidor mas apenas um idiota suicída.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acabámos por não poder ir às cataratas como tinhamos combinado. Aaron ligara a Leah a dizer que conseguira mais uns dias de folga e que estaria de regresso no domingo, ou seja no dia em que deveríamos partir. Apeteceu-me estrangulá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos mas enquanto ele estivesse em Seattle estaria a salvo da minha ira.

Todos nós ficámos desiludidos e para nos recompensar Leah ofereceu-se para nos pagar um almoço no sábado na única pizaria de Forks. Depois de encomendar os nossos pedidos, Embry e Seth atacaram literalmente as pizas.

"Parece-me que ainda estão em fase de crescimento." Disse Leah sorrindo.

"Não temos dinheiro para comer piza todos os dias." Referiu Embry de boca cheia.

"Tens mesmo dinheiro suficiente para pagar a conta?" Inquiriu Quil. "É que não me parece que estes dois vão ficar por aqui."

"Não te preocupes Quil, tenho dinheiro mais do que suficiente." Declarou Leah. "Mas se não chegar, eles terão de ficar a lavar a loiça até pagarem a dívida."

"Hey...Não foi isso que combinámos." Queixou-se Embry. "Disseste que pagavas a conta."

"Não te preocupes Embry." Disse Seth. "Mesmo que sejamos presos, o Aaron tira-nos da cadeia. A Leah disse-me que ele é um óptimo advogado."

Tentei ignorar aquele comentário sobre as maravilhosas qualidades de Aaron a nível profissional. Aquela devia ser, na verdade, a única coisa que nos destinguia. Aaron Buckley tinha uma carreira e eu ainda estava a terminar o secundário. Será que Leah só olharia para mim se eu tivesse um emprego?

"Jake...A tua piza vai ficar fria." Anunciou Leah tocando no meu braço.

"Certo..."

"Estás bem? Pareces distraído."

"Estou óptimo." Menti.

Nesse momento Quil deitou-me um olhar estranho e depois riu-se.

"Estás apaixonado, não estás?" Perguntou fazendo-me cuspir metade da fatia de piza que estava a mastigar. "Foi por isso que me perguntaste aquilo sobre a impressão e..."

"Cala a boca!" Ameacei.

"Oh...vamos acabar por descobrir de qualquer maneira. Mais vale contares já. Quem é a rapariga?"

"Não é ninguém." Afirmei.

"Nós conhecêmo-la?" Perguntou Embry.

"Não."

"Então sempre há uma rapariga." Sorriu Quil triunfalmente. Apeteceu-me matá-lo ali mesmo.

"Então e a Nessie?" Perguntou Seth. "Ela é a tua impressão."

"A Nessie ainda é uma criança." Explicou Quil. "O Jake pode apaixonar-se por outra rapariga enquanto espera que ela cresça."

"Não é amor." Referiu Leah continuando a comer calmamente. "O que sentes por essa rapariga não é nada mais do que atracção."

"Também não amo a Nessie." Afirmei.

"Ela é a tua alma gémea. Claro que a amas." Afirmou ela.

"Mas não estou apaixonado por ela." Repliquei novamente.

"Porque ela ainda é demasiado jovem mas daqui a um par de anos vais olhar para ela e vê-la de outra maneira. E a rapariga que for estúpida o suficiente para estar contigo nessa altura vai acabar abandonada porque não vais ser capaz de quebrar a impressão por ela. Já vi isso acontecer Jake."

Ela estava a falar de Sam. Eles tinham namorado durante alguns anos e tinham até planos para casar e constituir uma família. Porém tudo isso desapareceu quando Sam conheceu Emily. Nem mesmo as lembranças de vários anos de relação conseguiram fazer com que Sam quebrasse a impressão. Leah acabara sozinha e humilhada.

"Não sou o Sam." Disse olhando para ela com intensidade.

"Não te iludas." Avisou. "Se ele não conseguiu, o que te faz pensar que tu vais conseguir?"

Não respondi porque naquele momento soube que Leah jamais teria sentimentos por mim. Mesmo que as nossas personalidades fossem compatíveis e mesmo que existissem sentimentos entre nós, ela jamais aceitaria um lobo que imprimira. Devia ter sido por essa razão que ela namorava com um humano aborrecido e idiota. Pelo menos ele não a poderia magoar daquela maneira.

Depois do almoço acabámos por regressar a La Push e fomos para First Beach. Seth e Embry foram patrulhar e Quil afastou-se de nós enquanto falava com Claire por telemóvel.

"De todos eles tu foste quem mais mudou Jacob." Disse Leah sentando-se na areia.

"Tu também mudaste."

"Acho que isso era inevitável. Quando fui para Seattle decidi que teria de mudar. Teria de começar de novo."

"Estou orgulhoso de ti."

Leah sorriu.

"Aquilo que o Quil disse...sobre estares apaixonado por outra rapariga...É mesmo verdade?"

Ponderei mentir e dizer que não mas Leah conseguia sempre adivinhar quando estávamos a mentir.

"Ainda não sei. Pode ser só atracção. Pode ser apenas a minha imaginação."

"Sim...deve ser só isso."

"Não achas que é possível amar outra pessoa depois de imprimir." Constatei.

Ela acenou em confirmação.

"Acho que se isso fosse possível...o Quil já teria arranjado uma namorada." Confessou.

"E o Sam teria conseguido separar-se da Emily para ficar contigo, certo?"

Leah encolheu os ombros.

"Ainda o amas?" Perguntei.

"Ainda dói. Nunca vou esquecer."

"Não foi isso que perguntei."

"Já não penso nele como antes. Ele está casado e vai ser pai."

"E se ele te dissesse que ainda te ama?"

Na verdade, eu sabia que Sam ainda sentia algo por Leah. Podia não ser tão forte quanto a impressão, mas Sam ainda a amava.

"Ele tem a Emily e eu agora tenho o Aaron."

"E amas o Aaron?"

Leah não me respondeu e por isso deduzi que as minhas suspeitas estavam correctas. Ela gostava de Aaron mas não o amava. Será que eu devia contar-lhe o que eu sentia? Será que devia abrir mais uma ferida?

Nesse instante Seth uivou algures na floresta densa. Quil desligou o telemóvel e aproximou-se de nós.

"É uma sanguessuga não vegetariana." Disse ele. "É melhor irmos."

"Volta para casa." Ordenei a Leah.

"Posso ajudar se quiseres."

"Disseste que querias deixar de te transformar."

"E quero."

"Então nós tomamos conta do assunto. Volta para casa."

Transformei-me para me juntar à perseguição, que já tinha começado. Seth e Embry lideravam a alcateia pois tinham sido eles a detectar o vampiro. Tentei concentrar-me na captura do inimigo mas de repente comecei a temer pela segurança de Leah.

Ela tinha ficado desprotegida na praia, em First Beach.

_'Não te preocupes ela é capaz de se proteger.'_ Ouvi os pensamentos de Seth que também estava preocupado.

_'O Seth tem todo o direito de estar preocupado. A Leah é irmã dele. Qual é a tua explicação?' _

Sem me aperceber, Sam tinha-se juntado a nós e corria à nossa frente. Felizmente, eu era o único que podia ouvi-lo.

_'Não precisamos da tua ajuda Sam.'_

_'Estava a patrulhar, e é meu dever manter a Reserva em segurança.'_

Nesse momento consegui aceder aos seus pensamentos que me mostraram que Sam estivera a observar-nos na praia há alguns minutos atrás.

_'Ouvir a conversa dos outros é falta de educação, sabias? Porque não voltas para casa, para a tua mulher grávida?'_

_'Não estava à espera disto.'_

_'Estás a falar de quê Sam?'_

_'De ti. Sempre pensei que fosses mais inteligente.'_

_'Não sei do que estás a falar.'_

_'Sabes perfeitamente do que estou a falar, Jacob. Gostas da Leah.'_

_'Ela é minha beta.'_

_'Foi a tua beta. Agora ela quer desistir desta vida e viver longe daqui com o namorado novo. Não tens hipótese nenhuma.'_

_'Quem disse que quero ter uma hipótese. Eu tenho a Nessie.'_

_'Quem pensas que estás a enganar? Não sou um dos teus amigos idiotas, Jake. Consigo ler as tuas emoções e os teus sentimentos. Estás a apaixonar-te por ela embora saibas que isso é uma estupidez.'_

_'Ouve Sam...estou a meio de uma perseguição e não tenho tempo para discutir contigo. Tu não sabes nada sobre mim e pára de tentar interferir na vida da Leah.'_

_'Tu é que estás a interferir na vida dela. Nunca poderás amá-la como eu amei.'_

_'Ela não é tua Sam!'_

_'Nem tua!'_

Naquela altura eu já não estava preocupado com a perseguição, nem sequer me lembrava que havia um vampiro que precisava de ser eliminado. Embry, Quil e Seth não chegaram a perceber que eu já não estava no seu encalço e que apenas pensava em atacar Sam. Ele tinha de entender que já não fazia parte da vida de Leah e que o mais correcto a fazer era deixá-la em paz. Afinal de contas era ele o culpado de todo o sofrimento pelo qual Leah passara. O facto de terem tido uma relação não fazia com que ele tivesse privilégios sobre ela.

_'Estamos no mesmo barco, Jake.'_

_'Não Sam, não estamos. Foste tu quem a magoou, não fui eu.'_

_'Tu tens uma impressão, tal como eu. Não podes amar as duas.'_

_'Se tu amas, por que não posso eu amar?'_

_'Jake! A sanguessuga mudou de direcção. Está a dirigir-se para First Beach.'_ Avisou Seth.

Sam e eu decidimos parar de discutir e, esperando que Leah já estivesse em casa, corremos a toda a velocidade.

_'Tenho a certeza que ela não foi para casa. Ela nunca gostou de seguir ordens.'_ Pensei.

_'Eu sempre disse que não tinhas idade suficiente para ser alfa.'_

_'Cala a boca Sam antes que te arranque a cabeça!'_

_'Não a devias ter deixado sozinha.'_

Dez minutos depois de termos percorrido toda a costa de First Beach, chegámos à conclusão que o vampiro conseguira fugir e Leah deveria estar a salvo pois não havia quaisquer indícios de uma luta.

"Ela deve estar em casa." Disse Quil quando voltámos à nossa forma humana.

Seth ligou para casa mas ninguém atendeu. Nesse momento começámos a ficar preocupados. Na verdade eu estava mais do que preocupado, estava quase em pânico. Consegui manter-me calmo apenas e somente porque receava denunciar os meus sentimentos por Leah à frente de toda a gente.

"O que fazemos?" Perguntou Seth.

"Vamos procurá-la na floresta. Se ela ia a caminho de casa, pode ter-se cruzado com a sanguessuga..." Sugeriu Sam.

"Nós vamos procurá-la Sam. Tu podes ir para casa." Avisei.

"Eu posso ajudar. Posso chamar os outros e juntos podemos encontrá-la mais rapidamente."

Eu não queria aceitar a ajuda de Sam. Queria ser eu a encontrá-la e a protegê-la. Afinal tinha sido eu o último a deixá-la na praia. A culpa seria minha se algo lhe acontecesse.

"É a minha irmã, Jake." Pediu Seth. "Duas alcateias procuram melhor do que uma."

Acabei por concordar e pouco depois chegaram Paul, Jared, Brady e Collin. A floresta era densa e estendia-se por vários quilómetros. Alguns minutos depois ainda não havia notícias e pensei que talvez fosse boa ideia procurar junto ao território dos Cullen. Não acreditava que Leah se tivesse aproximado das terras dos vampiros porque ela nunca gostara muito deles mas eles podiam tê-la visto e na verdade, foi lá que acabei por a encontrar.

"O que estás aqui a fazer, Leah? Disse-te para ires para casa." Reclamei, meio zangado e meio aliviado por ver que ela estava bem.

"Estava só a despedir-me do doutor e da mulher."

"Estás bem?" Perguntei não conseguindo disfarçar a minha preocupação.

"Claro…"

"Não voltes a fazer isto." Disse eu e sem pensar abracei-a. Leah devolveu-me o abraço por alguns instantes.

"Jake, estás bem?"

Naquele momento, estava óptimo. Conseguia sentir o seu calor e estava a abraçá-la. Só a larguei quando ouvi passos atrás de nós e no momento seguinte Seth correu na direcção de Leah.

"Pensámos que a sanguessuga te tinha apanhado."

"Estava a caminho de casa quando encontrei o Carlisle e a Esme." Explicou ela.

"Da próxima vez faz o que te digo, está bem?" Pedi. Leah olhou-me espantada pelo meu tom autoritário.

"O que raio se passa contigo?" Perguntou-me.

"Nada."

Leah virou-me as costas e foi imediatamente seguida por Quil e Embry. Nesse momento Sam, Paul e Jared juntaram-se a nós e Leah pareceu ficar zangada.

"Não sou nenhuma criança." Queixou-se. "Não precisavam de envolver a alcateia do Sam nisto."

"Desculpa, mas estávamos preocupados." Disse Seth.

"Era apenas uma sanguessuga. Não sou nenhuma donzela em apuros."

"Óptimo. Da próxima vez deixamos a sanguessuga matar-te." Referiu Paul e Seth rosnou.

"Cuidado com o que dizes Lahote." Ameaçou e Quil foi obrigado a colocar-se entre os dois.

"Vens ou não Jake?" Chamou Embry. "É melhor irmos embora para acalmar os ânimos."

"Preciso de ir falar com os Cullen. Vocês podem ir."

"Foge para a tua impressão." Murmurou Leah.

"Pelo menos ela não é mal-agradecida quando tento protegê-la." Repliquei também em voz baixa.

Edward estava à minha espera junto à porta e tinha um sorriso convencido quando me acenou.

"Parece-me que estás mais confuso do que eu pensava." Referiu. "Mas já entendeste tudo, certo?"

"O que é que há para entender?" Quase gritei.

"A Nessie está a dormir. Baixa a voz."

"A única coisa que entendi é que quase morri quando pensei que ela podia ter sido atacada por um vampiro."

"Estás apaixo…"

"NÃO!" Voltei a levantar a voz. "Não posso sentir isso por ela! É errado!"

"Errado?"

"Ela já sofreu demasiado. Não quero magoá-la mais…Além disso o Sam pode ter razão."

"Sobre a impressão?"

"Sim. Eu e a Nessie…Tem de haver um motivo para eu ter imprimido nela. Não posso amar as duas."

"A minha filha ama-te como se fosses seu irmão, és o melhor amigo dela, mas é só isso. Ela não tem idade para perceber ainda o que é o amor. Tu, pelo contrário, sabes o que isso é, e tens o direito de viver o amor consoante a tua vontade."

"Perdi esse direito quando imprimi."

"Tu amas a Leah."

"Ela não me ama. Como é que poderia amar-me quando na verdade sou pior do que o Sam."

"Não concordo."

"Não sei o que fazer." Confessei. "Estava preocupado com ela…naquela altura não pensei na Nessie, só queria encontrá-la e abraçá-la. Queria dizer-lhe que acho que estou apaixonado por ela e que odeio o namorado dela. Não suporto a ideia de vê-los juntos outra vez, mas sei que ela me vai odiar se eu lhe disser a verdade."

"Ela não te odeia. Acho que estás a exagerar…É a fase da raiva."

"Odeio a impressão! Sempre odiei o conceito…Nunca quis imprimir na tua filha. Eu só queria ficar perto da Bella…Porque é que isto teve de me acontecer?"

"Acho que devias falar com ela primeiro. Antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Vai falar com ela e vê por ti mesmo…talvez tenhas uma surpresa. Confia em mim."

Vagueei durante horas depois daquela conversa com Edward. Continuava furioso comigo mesmo. Como é que há poucos dias a minha vida parecia tão calma, e agora era tão complicada? Por que é que me apaixonara por Leah? Será que havia algum problema comigo? Não só tinha imprimido numa criança híbrida que era filha do meu maior rival e da minha melhor amiga, como me tinha apaixonado pela minha beta.

Quando decidi regressar a casa a noite já ia avançada e acabei por parar nas traseiras da casa dos Clearwater. Leah estava no seu quarto a preparar-se para se deitar. Então relembrei as palavras de Edward, dizendo que eu devia falar com ela. Senti a adrenalina a apoderar-se de mim e por instinto subi à janela do seu quarto. Ao ouvir-me, Leah deixou-me entrar e olhou-me com uma expressão preocupada.

"O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?"

Não respondi. Em vez disso, segurei-a pela cintura e beijei-a. Ela não lutou contra o beijo como pensei que faria. Pelo contrário, a determinada altura, respondeu ao beijo e permitiu que a abraçasse e mantivesse colada a mim. Os nossos corpos pareciam fundir-se de tão quentes que estavam. Por breves instantes pensei que estava no paraíso. Sentia as mãos de Leah no meu peito e ela continuava a beijar-me. Isso só podia significar que ela também tinha sentimentos por mim. Edward estava certo. Ainda não era tarde demais.

O som de um telemóvel a tocar quebrou a magia e finalmente Leah acabou por se afastar de mim. Sem saber o que dizer esperei que ela segurasse no pequeno aparelho onde eu podia ler no visor: _Aaron_. Quando ela atendeu saltei pela janela e corri o mais depressa que pude.

* * *

Eu sei que não cumpri o prazo mas não percebi inicialmente que este capítulo era tão longo e por isso peço desculpa.

Próximo update: 19 Novembro


	3. Negociação

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Odeio o livro _Amanhecer _mas confesso que o universo de _Twilight _tem algumas características interessantes. De qualquer modo, o último livro da saga não fez qualquer sentido para mim e por me sentir roubada e desiludida resolvi escrever algumas histórias. Esta passa-se após os acontecimentos de Amanhecer e após a partida do Volturi. Não odeio a Nessie nem a Bella mas nesta história elas não serão personagens principais. Penso que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam ter ficado juntos e é sobre isso que irei escrever. Esta história foi inicialmente publicada em inglês e chama-se _**The five stages of Grief by Jacob Black**_. Aqui fica a tradução.

Nota/Autora 3: Esta história é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

A classificação da história é T mas alguns capítulos posteriores serão classificados com M.

**_As cinco fases da dor,_ por Jacob Black**

_**Terceira Fase – Negociação**_

Não havia maneira de explicar as minhas recentes acções. Se se tratasse de outra pessoa diria que tivera um momento de insanidade mental. Porém eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava a fazer quando beijei Leah. E sabia perfeitamente que se Aaron não nos tivesse interrompido com o seu telefonema idiota, as coisas estariam com toda a certeza muito mais complicadas.

Como não sabia para onde ir depois de ter deixado Leah no seu quarto, voltei à mansão dos Cullen para falar com Edward mas ele estava na sua própria casa com Bella, e segundo Rosalie não seria muito aconselhável para a minha integridade física e mental, ir até lá. Obviamente, não a ouvi mas não senti grandes arrependimentos por ter estragado a noite a Bella e Edward.

O violador de mentes acabou por ter aceitar falar comigo e ficou assombrado quando leu nos meus pensamentos o que acabara de acontecer. Chamou-me idiota e outras coisas, às quais não tomei muita atenção porque nos envolvemos numa discussão. Edward achava que eu não deveria ter fugido de Leah. Disse-me que não me incentivara a beijá-la mas sim a falar com ela. Na minha perspectiva isso era basicamente a mesma coisa. Acabámos por chegar a um consenso quando aceitei finalmente que Edward tinha razão ou seja, que era possível que Leah tivesse sentimentos por mim, mais profundos do que eu imaginara.

Ele concordava e acabou por referir que esses sentimentos eram provavelmente a única razão pela qual eu ainda estava vivo. Se Leah não sentisse algo por mim, era possível que ela me tivesse decapitado no seu quarto.

"Apesar da tua imensa estupidez, pelo menos agora já sabes."

"Sei o quê? Que sou um suicida?"

"Não, que sempre sentiste algo por ela."

Olhei para ele com algumas suspeitas.

"Eu não…ela era apenas uma amiga…"

"A maneira como vocês interagiam nunca me passou despercebida, Jacob."

"Estávamos constantemente a discutir." Lembrei.

"E acabavas sempre por a deixar ganhar. Além disso aceitaste-a na tua alcateia e convidaste-a para ser a tua beta."

"Não tinha muitas opções, pois não? Não a podia deixar com o Sam. E não tinha muita escolha para a posição de beta."

"Podias tê-la mandado embora."

"Isso seria cruel."

"O importante é que inconscientemente a querias junto de ti. Acredita em mim…eu sei o que digo."

"O que é que faço agora?"

"Vai para casa, dorme e amanhã vai falar com ela."

"E digo-lhe o quê? Que sempre estive apaixonado por ela e que odeio o namorado dela?"

"Sê honesto."

Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter ouvido os conselhos de Edward. Para além de serem inúteis, acabaram por me causar insónias. Claro que também havia o beijo, com o qual eu parecia estar obcecado já que não parava de sonhar acordado com esse momento.

Eu apenas tinha tido duas experiências que envolviam beijos. E as duas tinham-se demonstrado desastrosas. Não tinham sido experiências que eu quisesse repetir. Da primeira vez não fora sequer um beijo de verdade e da segunda tinha sido algo que acontecera mais por desespero do que por vontade. Pelo menos da parte de Bella.

Com Leah fora totalmente diferente. Era difícil descrever o que eu sentira, mas tinha sido tão forte quanto um furacão. Aquele beijo fora tudo o que eu sempre imaginara só que antigamente costumava pensar que só Bella me poderia fazer sentir daquela maneira. Afinal estava errado.

Porém, eu não sabia o que Leah sentira e estava com receio de encontrá-la no dia seguinte. A verdade é que nem eu, nem ela, estávamos livres para iniciar uma relação. Eu tinha uma impressão e Leah tinha um namorado.

Eu estava pronto para lutar por ela, mas será que Leah iria alguma vez admitir que sentia algo mais por mim do que apenas amizade? O beijo dizia-me que sim, mas Leah já conhecera a decepção demasiado de perto e com certeza não iria querer envolver-se em mais uma relação complicada.

A possibilidade de Leah escolher Aaron era grande, mas ainda assim decidi tentar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nunca me tinha sentido tão nervoso em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo quando olhei Bella nos olhos e lhe disse que a amava. Por algum motivo eu tinha a sensação que com Leah as coisas não iriam ser assim tão fáceis. Para começar, Leah não era uma rapariga fácil e eu parecia ter subitamente perdido toda a minha coragem.

Após sair de casa, bem cedo pela manhã, praticara todos os meus diálogos várias vezes. Sabia o que tinha de lhe dizer de cor mas não sabia se teria coragem de o fazer agora que estava em frente à porta da sua casa.

Seria mais fácil se Leah me matasse logo de uma vez. Porém, conhecendo-a como eu conhecia, o mais provável era que me fizesse sofrer bastante.

"Bom dia Jake…Vais ficar aí plantado ou vais entrar?" Perguntou Seth que acabava de abrir a porta.

"O quê?"

"Vou agora patrulhar…Vinhas lembrar-me disso, certo?"

"Na verdade…vinha falar com a tua irmã." Engoli em seco.

"Ela está na cozinha mas aviso-te já que está de mau humor."

Fingi um sorriso quando Seth passou por mim para ir para a floresta. O meu nervosismo aumentou assim que entrei na casa dos Clearwater. Leah estava de mau humor, o que significava que talvez aquela não fosse a altura ideal para lhe dizer que estava apaixonado por ela.

Além disso conversar com ela na cozinha parecia-me demasiado arriscado tendo em conta os objectos perigosos que lá se podiam encontrar.

Não precisei de dar mais um passo, pois Sue e Leah chegaram da cozinha. Leah lançou-me um olhar furioso enquanto que Sue me cumprimentou cordialmente.

"Bom dia Jacob. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou ela.

"Não. Só vim… falar com a Leah."

"Óptimo, porque estou atrasada. O Charlie já deve estar à minha espera." Sue deu um abraço breve à filha e acenou-me dirigindo-se à porta. "Até logo."

"Vens falar sobre o quê, Jacob?" A voz de Leah era ácida e fez-me recuar um pouco. De repente todo o discurso que eu tinha planeado desapareceu da minha mente e comecei a entrar em pânico de novo.

"Sabes que mais…eu poupo-te o trabalho. Sei perfeitamente que vieste tentar pedir desculpa mas não sabes como. Não estou muito inclinada em perdoar-te facilmente…pensei que tinhas mudado."

"Estás a falar de quê?" Perguntei confuso.

"Sei que o que aconteceu ontem não passou de uma estúpida aposta entre vocês. Sei como funciona a vossa mente…continuam a ser idiotas."

"Achas que te beijei por causa de uma aposta com o Quil e o Embry?"

"Espero bem que tenha valido a pena…só ainda não entendi por que é que com tantas outras raparigas na Reserva, tiveste de me escolher logo a mim. Pensei que já não me odiavam…pensei que tínhamos deixado o passado para trás."

"Ninguém te odeia." Murmurei.

"Então porque é que fizeram isto? Se queriam irritar-me conseguiram."

"Não foi nada disso."

"Então foi o quê? Uma brincadeira?"

"Não. Não foi uma brincadeira. Não foi uma aposta. O Quil e o Embry nem sequer sabem o que se passou. Eu apenas…" Não sabia como devia continuar aquela frase. Leah estava suficientemente zangada para me matar ali mesmo se a minha explicação não lhe agradasse.

Sem saber o que fazia aproximei-me dela até a encurralar contra a parede. Segurei-a pela cintura e senti como a respiração dela se alterou, tal e qual a minha.

"O que é que estás a fazer?" Perguntou ela quase num murmúrio.

"A verificar uma coisa." Inclinei-me para baixo mas antes que os nossos lábios se tocassem, uma forte batida na porta interrompeu-nos.

"Leah, estás aí?" Era a voz de Aaron. Rosnei ligeiramente enquanto Leah se libertava para ir abrir a porta ao namorado.

Ele abraçou-a assim que entrou e só depois reparou em mim.

"Interrompi alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim." Disse eu.

"Não." Disse Leah.

Aaron olhou para nós e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Lutei contra a vontade de o atacar e só com grande esforço consegui manter-me calado.

"O Jake veio falar com o Seth mas o meu irmão já saiu." Mentiu Leah deitando-me um olhar que queria dizer que eu deveria aproveitar aquele momento para me ir embora. A rejeição implícita naquela sugestão doeu. Como é que ela podia preferir aquele idiota a mim? O que é que ele tinha a mais do que eu?

"Jake…O Seth deve estar com os outros nos penhascos."

Passei rapidamente por eles sem olhar para Leah. A única coisa que me apetecia fazer era desaparecer dali. Todos os meus planos tinham ruído. Acabei por ir novamente falar com Edward. Era óbvio que uma conversa com Leah não iria mudar nada porque ela pensara que o beijo não passara de uma aposta.

"Eu disse que eras um idiota." Suspirou Edward. "Não a devias ter beijado."

"A ideia foi tua. Disseste que ela podia sentir o mesmo por mim."

"Tenho quase a certeza que sente."

"Se isso fosse verdade, o idiota do namorado dela não estaria aqui. Ela quase me expulsou de casa quando ele chegou. Devem estar a tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos, de mãos dadas…" Aquele pensamento era inconcebível e dava-me náuseas.

"Isso quer dizer que vais desistir?"

Ponderei naquela questão. Seria mais fácil esquecer tudo. Seria mais fácil perdê-la desta maneira uma vez que Leah nunca fora minha.

"Não sei. Talvez ela consiga ser feliz com o Aaron."

"Não tens de desistir desta maneira Jacob." Incentivou Edward. Ele não morria de amores por mim e todos sabiam que não lhe agradava a ideia de que um dia eu poderia vir a ser seu genro. Na verdade, nem a mim me agradava.

"Tu e a Leah têm muito em comum. Demasiado para ser ignorado."

"Se eu aceitar a impressão, não vai haver mais sofrimento para nenhum de nós." Disse eu ignorado as palavras de Edward. "É melhor não complicar mais as coisas. Assim que ela regressar a Seattle, vai tudo voltar ao normal."

"Foi por causa dessa atitude que perdeste a Bella."

"Não. Eu perdi a Bella por tua causa. Porque tu venceste. Eras demasiado forte."

"E o Aaron Buckley? Também é demasiado forte para ti? Será que vais deixar um simples humano vencer?"

"Eu não tenho nada para oferecer à Leah. Sou como o Sam. Só vou fazê-la sofrer. O Aaron pode dar-lhe o que ela sempre desejou…uma vida normal."

"Não me parece que seja isso que a Leah deseja."

"Então porque é que ela deixou La Push?"

"Porque precisava de se afastar de toda a gente por algum tempo. Porque estava confusa. Ela regressou porque algo a puxa para La Push. Algo maior do que aquilo que ela sentia pelo Sam."

"Estás enganado. Ela só veio visitar a família."

"Ouve Jacob. Se queres mesmo vencer esta batalha tens de lutar. Tens de ser capaz de lhe dar algo em troca, tens de saber negociar."

Encolhi os ombros e virei as costas a Edward. Não valia a pena continuar aquela conversa.

"A Nessie?" Perguntei.

"Está com a Rose."

"Nesse caso venho visitá-la amanhã."

"O que vais fazer em relação à Leah?"

"Nada. Não há nada que eu possa fazer."

xxxxxxxxxx

Passei os dias seguintes em casa. Não estava de bom humor e não queria que ninguém soubesse o que eu estava a sentir. Pedi a Quil que me substituísse durante as patrulhas e apenas saí para visitar Nessie. Bella notou que eu não estava bem, mas optei por não lhe dizer nada.

Bella continuava a ser minha amiga mas por alguma razão eu achava que dizer-lhe que estava apaixonado por Leah e que queria rejeitar a impressão com a sua filha, a iria irritar ao ponto de me expulsar das terras dos Cullen permanentemente.

Edward não voltou a mencionar o assunto e pensei que talvez fosse capaz de esquecer Leah até que Embry me veio visitar.

"O que se passa contigo?" Perguntou ele entrando no meu quarto.

"Nada."

"O Quil e o Seth estão à nossa espera lá fora."

"Para quê?"

"A Sue foi jantar com o Charlie a Forks e a Leah decidiu fazer uma festa."

Aquilo despertou a minha atenção mas ainda assim não me mexi.

"E qual o motivo da festa?"

Seria uma festa de despedida?

"O Aaron foi promovido. Ela também convidou o Sam e a Emily. Tens de vir."

Aquela era apenas mais uma maneira de Leah tentar provar a Sam que o esquecera. Aquela festa era um embuste, mas ninguém parecia muito interessado nisso.

"Não estou com disposição para festas, Embry."

"Tu estás sempre com disposição para festas." Relembrou ele. "Vá lá Jake…vai ser divertido."

Não era bem aquela a noção que eu tinha de diversão, até porque estar debaixo do mesmo tecto que o ex-namorado de Leah e o seu namorado actual, não era uma ideia muito inteligente.

"Vai haver cerveja e montanhas de comida." Anunciou Embry tentando convencer-me.

"Eu sei que vai ser divertido e agradeço o convite mas não posso deixar o meu pai sozinho toda a noite." Desculpei-me.

"Desde quando é que isso é um problema?"

"Não insistas."

"Sei que se passa alguma coisa Jake. Não sou um idiota, mas se não queres dizer nada, tudo bem. Depois não esperes que compreenda."

Embry saiu e pouco depois senti-me culpado por lhe estar a esconder a verdade. Ele era o meu melhor amigo e eu sabia que podia contar com ele mas não estava preparado para partilhar aquele tipo de assunto.

Enquanto o sol morria no horizonte, banhando as traseiras da minha casa de um cor-de-laranja avermelhado, pensei no que Edward me dissera. Apesar de toda a felicidade aparente que a impressão trouxera à minha vida, eu sentia que me faltava algo. Algo que Nessie não me poderia dar, pelo menos por agora. Mas seria isso suficiente para arriscar outro desastre emocional? Ou será que eu estava destinado a ser infeliz mesmo depois de imprimir?

Eu não poderia dar a Leah o final feliz que ela queria. Não lhe podia dar a estabilidade que ela precisava nem tão pouco a felicidade que ela merecia mas podia dar-lhe algo intenso, algo que ela não iria esquecer.

Foi com esse pensamento que saí de casa, decidido a ir à sua festa e a enfrentá-la de uma vez por todas.

A porta dos Clearwater estava aberta e estavam presentes todas as duas alcateias. Na sala, Colin e Brady jogavam GTA enquanto Jared estava sentado num dos sofás, abraçando Kim pela cintura.

Aaron devia estar nas traseiras com Seth, Embry e Quil. Procurei Leah e reparei que ela tentava retirar alguns copos de um dos armários da cozinha, mas a prateleira estava demasiado alta. Aproveitei para me aproximar dela e entreguei-lhe os copos, um por um, sem que ela me dirigisse a palavra.

"Podemos falar?" Perguntei, enquanto ela limpava os copos em cima da mesa.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Tu sabes…"

"Não sei e não quero saber Jake. Afasta-te de mim."

O facto de ela estar nervosa fez-me ganhar confiança e aproximei-me dela um pouco mais.

"Pensei que não vinhas." Referiu Sam assomando à porta e interrompendo a nossa conversa.

"Mudei de ideias." Repliquei.

"Vou levar uma bebida à Emily." Avisou Leah saindo de seguida.

Tinha perdido a minha oportunidade graças à interrupção de Sam. Olhei para ele com alguma intensidade e ele devolveu-me o olhar.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Sam.

"Nada."

"Sabes Jake…enquanto fui teu alfa aprendi muita coisa sobre ti. Uma delas é que és um péssimo mentiroso."

"Não sabes nada sobre mim Sam, por isso desaparece."

"Sei mais do que pensas. Deve haver uma razão que te fez vir aqui em vez de estares com a tua impressão."

"Não tens nada com isso. Mete-te na tua vida."

"O que quer que se tenha passado entre vocês os dois, não vai continuar. A Leah tem o Aaron e caso não tenhas reparado, anda a evitar-te desde que chegaste."

Rosnei ligeiramente enquanto Sam sorria.

"Ela escolheu o Aaron." Rematou ele.

"Pensei que não querias que ela se envolvesse com um humano."

"Não me agrada particularmente que um desconhecido possa descobrir a verdade sobre nós, mas a decisão final é dela."

"És um hipócrita. Estás com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes? Por favor Jake..."

"Quando ela disse que tinha um namorado quase fizeste um escândalo. Querias que eu a proibisse de estar com ele."

"Segundo o Embry, o Quil e o Seth, ele não é má pessoa e pode fazê-la feliz. Isso é algo que eu e tu não podemos fazer. Sugiro que a deixes em paz Jacob. Volta para a tua impressão e deixa a Leah fazer as escolhas dela. Ela merece ser feliz."

"Ela pode ser feliz sem ele. Ela não o ama."

"E achas que ela te ama a ti?" Sam riu-se.

"Talvez."

"Vives na ilusão de ter aquilo que não podes ter. Primeiro a Bella e agora..."

Nesse momento o telemóvel de Sam tocou e ele não terminou a frase. Depois de ver a mensagem que tinha recebido olhou para mim com um olhar repreensivo e disse que tinha de se ausentar por uns minutos pois Paul necessitava da sua ajuda.

Depois de Sam sair notei que ele tinha razão numa coisa. Leah estava decididamente a evitar-me. Tentei aproximar-me dela sem sucesso por duas vezes. Sempre que me sentia perto dela, Leah mudava de divisão da casa. Ela tentava manter-se perto de Aaron mas eu conseguia ver que era apenas uma fachada.

A minha oportunidade surgiu quando Aaron aceitou um desafio de Embry para jogar Grand Turismo e quase toda a gente se reuniu na sala, em frente à televisão. Pensando que eu seria um dos espectadores, Leah foi até às traseiras para ir buscar mais bebidas e eu seguia-a.

"Precisas de ajuda?" Perguntei surgindo atrás dela. Leah deu um passo para trás quando viu que era eu.

"Não. Está tudo bem."

"Andas a evitar-me?"

"Não. Não ando a evitar ninguém."

"Ainda não tivemos oportunidade de falar."

"Não há nada para falar. Agora deixa-me voltar para dentro."

"Estás com medo de estar sozinha comigo?"

"Claro que não."

"Então qual é a pressa?"

Conseguia ouvir o coração dela a acelerar. Ela estava nervosa e isso era bom sinal porque significava que eu estava certo. Era a minha presença que a afectava.

"Estás nervosa, não o podes negar. Consigo senti-lo."

Naquele momento estávamos frente a frente e se me inclinasse alguns centímetros conseguiria beijá-la de novo. Ela não poderia escapar e eu não queria perder aquela oportunidade.

"Estás com dúvidas." Murmurei.

"Não, não estou." Negou ela.

"Estás com dúvidas de que o Aaron seja quem tu realmente precisas. Estás com dúvidas porque não sabes se vais conseguir amá-lo. Estás com dúvidas porque quando nos beijámos sentiste o mesmo que eu..."

"Pára de me confundir!" Ela levantou a voz. "Pára de agir que nem um idiota!"

"Não era uma aposta. E não era uma brincadeira." Afirmei. "Como é que podes ter pensado isso?"

"Tu tens uma impressão. Imprimiste na filha da Bella e não tens o direito de brincar com os meus sentimentos."

"Eu amo a Nessie mas não estou apaixonado por ela."

"Agora não estás mas um dia, no futuro, vais escolhê-la e não há como fugir de uma impressão. Se queres brincar com alguém antes da Nessie crescer, existem muitas raparigas em La Push que não se importavam de ser..."

Farto de ouvir as suas sugestões idiotas, empurrei Leah contra a parede da casa e beijei-a. Ela tentou resistir inicialmente mas acabou por ceder. Foi um beijo longo e quente que nos consumiu por completo. O primeiro beijo que tínhamos trocado tinha sido inocente e casto, aquele era o oposto. Havia desejo e paixão e não havia maneira de negar que aquela atracção não significava nada.

Só quando ficámos sem oxigénio é que nos afastámos uns milímetros. Leah continuava de olhos fechados e respirava com alguma dificuldade. Os seus braços rodeavam o meu pescoço enquanto que eu segurava a sua cintura. Os pés dela mal tocavam no chão.

Eu não queria largá-la. Da primeira vez, tinha fugido dela e o resultado fora desastroso, agora queria ter a certeza que ela percebia que eu não era como Sam e que se ela me escolhesse eu seria muito melhor do que Aaron.

"Não entendo o que é que podes querer Jake?"

"Quero-te a ti. É assim tão difícil de perceber?"

Retirei a sua sandália do bolso de trás das minhas calças e dei-lho. Ela pareceu confusa de início mas depois deve-se ter lembrado do que tínhamos falado na praia naquele dia em que tínhamos mergulhado juntos dos penhascos.

"Não é o Sam, nem o Aaron...sou eu."

Inclinei-me para beijá-la novamente mas nesse instante fui empurrado com força e caí no chão. Quando me levantei Sam estava à frente de Leah, numa posição defensiva.

"Desaparece daqui Black!" Ordenou.

"Sam! O que estás a fazer?" Perguntou Leah. Naquele momento eu já estava frente a frente com Sam e esperava apenas por um gesto para atacá-lo.

"Afasta-te dela." Disse ele.

"E se eu recusar?" Desafiei.

Sam ergeu um braço e colocou a mão junto ao meu pescoço.

"Tira a mão Sam." Avisei.

"Deixa a Leah em paz, Jake. Ela não precisa de ti."

"A decisão final é dela. Não foi isso que disseste?"

"Sam...Jacob...parem." Leah colocou-se entre nós e Sam largou-me.

"Estás a brincar com o fogo, miúdo idiota."

"Vou mostrar-lhe que não sou como tu, Uley."

Sam rosnou e começou a tremer.

"Jacob! Pára de falar e sai daqui!" Avisou Leah prevendo uma batalha entre nós.

"Vais arrepender-te, Black!" Gritou Sam mas antes que ele se pudesse transformar, Seth, Embry e Quil apareceram e arrastaram-me para longe dele. Jared e Paul, que acabara de chegar à festa, seguraram Sam, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Levem o Jacob para casa." Ordenou Leah.

Embry puxou-me com força em direcção ao carro que Quil recebera no seu aniversário há meses atrás.

Vi Jared e Paul arrastarem Sam para a floresta e pouco depois começaram os uivos, mas o que quer que estivesse a acontecer, Sam não regressou.

"Entra no carro, Jake." Disse Quil.

"Leah!" Gritei. "Eu disse a verdade...Se me deres uma hipótese eu..."

Leah aproximou-se de nós, com Seth na retaguarda.

"Não, Jacob. Isto não é uma negociação, não é um acordo...Não há hipóteses. O que quer que tenhas imaginado, não passou disso."

Leah virou-me as costas e entrou em casa fechando a porta com estrondo. Seth olhou-me com algumas suspeitas e depois seguiu a irmã.

"O que raios é que fizeste agora Jake?"

A pergunta de Quil não teve resposta.

* * *

Nota: Este deve ter sido o meu pior aniversário de sempre. Ver Amanhecer parte 2 no dia dos meus anos deve ter sido a mais triste ideia que passou pela minha cabeça recentemente. Enfim...odeei o filme, mas pela primeira vez tenho de admitir que prefiro mil vezes o final do livro do que o do filme, que acabou com todas as minhas esperanças de ver o Jake livre da impressão. Paciência...

Próximo update: 26 de Novembro

Anne Sullivan - Obrigado pela review. Beijos


	4. Depressão

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Odeio o livro _Amanhecer _mas confesso que o universo de _Twilight _tem algumas características interessantes. De qualquer modo, o último livro da saga não fez qualquer sentido para mim e por me sentir roubada e desiludida resolvi escrever algumas histórias. Esta passa-se após os acontecimentos de Amanhecer e após a partida do Volturi. Não odeio a Nessie nem a Bella mas nesta história elas não serão personagens principais. Penso que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam ter ficado juntos e é sobre isso que irei escrever. Esta história foi inicialmente publicada em inglês e chama-se _**The five stages of Grief by Jacob Black**_. Aqui fica a tradução.

Nota/Autora 3: Esta história é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

A classificação da história é T mas alguns capítulos posteriores serão classificados com M.

_**As cinco fases da dor,**_** por Jacob Black**

_**Quarta Fase – Depressão**_

A partir do momento em que Sam e eu quase lutámos no quintal da casa dos Clearwater, não havia como negar que algo se passava. E todos suspeitavam que o motivo que nos levara a desentender daquele modo fora Leah. Como era óbvio, todos estavam correctos porém, os meus amigos ainda não desconfiavam totalmente do que se passava e atribuíam as culpas à personalidade possessiva e autoritária de Sam. Eu não via grande vantagem em contrariá-los, já que, culpando Sam, as minhas acções passavam incólumes.

"Ele é mesmo um idiota. Tem a mania que só por ser mais velho pode fazer o que lhe apetecer." Queixou-se Quil na manhã seguinte.

"Devias desafiá-lo e unir as alcateias sob a tua liderança." Referiu Embry. "Só o estúpido do Paul é que deve ficar do lado do Sam mas se o ameaçares que não o deixas ver a Rachel tenho a certeza que ele muda de ideias num instante."

"Não vou fazer nada disso." Afirmei.

"Porque não? Tens o nosso apoio." Garantiu Quil. "O Sam não pode estar constantemente a meter-se nos assuntos da nossa alcateia. A Leah não lhe pertence."

"Fizeste bem em defendê-la Jake." Disse Embry.

Os meus dois amigos pensavam que Sam não queria que Leah namorasse com um humano e que queria obrigá-la a ficar em La Push. Pensavam também que eu era o herói da história porque tivera a coragem de o enfrentar sozinho, em protecção da liberdade de escolha da nossa beta. Porém não podiam estar mais enganados.

Quem queria que Leah ficasse em La Push e deixasse o namorado era eu. Quem queria mantê-la na Reserva era eu, por uma razão que poderia não resultar sequer. Por um lado, eu queria que resultasse, por outro sabia os perigos que estavam inerentes a uma relação assim.

"Da próxima vez deixa a minha irmã tratar do Sam." Disse Seth acabando de chegar. "Ela está furiosa."

"Porquê? O Jake não fez nada de mal." Disse Embry em minha defesa.

"Ela não quer um herói. Diz que não precisa da ajuda de ninguém. Já teve heróis suficientes na vida dela e eles acabaram sempre por deixá-la."

Todos sabíamos que Seth se referia a Sam e Harry. Um tinha-a trocado pela prima, o outro tinha-a abandonado para sempre no momento em que ela mais precisava.

"A tua irmã sempre foi teimosa." Suspirou Quil.

"Estava tão furiosa que discutiu com o Aaron ontem à noite. E olhem que não foi nada bonito. Foi uma daquelas discussões."

Adorei ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia que não era nem justo nem bonito ficar feliz com aquela notícia mas ainda assim não consegui deixar de sorrir. Uma discussão entre Leah e Aaron significava que a relação entre eles não era assim tão estável e que eu ainda tinha uma oportunidade.

"Talvez seja melhor pedires desculpa Jake." Sugeriu Quil.

Encolhi os ombros. Pedir desculpas a Leah não iria resolver o meu problema e arriscava-me a que ela me mandasse passear.

"Agora que o Aaron já não está cá, talvez possas falar com ela esta tarde." Referiu Seth.

"O Aaron não está cá?" Perguntei confuso. "Mas a festa não era para celebrar a sua promoção?"

"Depois da discussão ele decidiu regressar a Seattle. A Leah vai ficar mais alguns dias."

"Ele decidiu ir sem ela?" Insisti.

Seth acenou afirmativamente.

"Bem…A Leah não foi muito justa para com ele. Não lhe contou nada sobre o Sam e a Emily. Ele sabe muito pouco sobre o passado da minha irmã e isso prejudica-o. Se ele soubesse seria mais fácil."

"E porque razão devia ela contar isso ao namorado? Só o ia aborrecer, além disso ele ia ficar com ciúmes." Frisou Embry.

"Mas pelo menos o Aaron não ficaria com a ideia errada depois dos acontecimentos de ontem." Esclareceu Seth. "Ele ficou desconfiado e com ciúmes mas não foi do Sam, foi do Jake."

Engoli em seco. Aaron tinha visto muito além do que os meus próprios companheiros tinham conseguido alcançar após a minha discussão com Sam. Se Aaron estava com ciúmes de mim era porque Leah lhe dava motivos para tal. Seria assim tão óbvio que eu sentia algo por ela? E será que ela, afinal também sentia algo por mim?

"Do Jake?" Riu-se Quil. "Que ideia mais estúpida."

"Foi o que eu lhe disse, mas ele não acreditou em mim e foi-se embora esta manhã."

"Tanto melhor. O idiota é ele." Escarneci tentando conter o meu ar de entusiasmo.

Mais tarde, enquanto patrulhava a floresta, sozinho e antes da minha visita diária à mansão dos Cullen para ver Nessie, pensei no que deveria fazer. Leah tinha ficado em La Push, sem Aaron. Isso tinha de significar alguma coisa, nem que fosse, que também ela estava confusa e a ponderar se Aaron era realmente a pessoa indicada para ela.

Se eu arriscasse declarar-me agora, será que Leah me aceitaria? Será que devia colocar a hipótese de iniciarmos uma relação? E se Leah escolhesse Aaron como Bella escolhera Edward? E se eu magoasse Leah tal como Sam a magoara?

Havia muita coisa em jogo. Muito mais do que aquilo que eu arriscara com Bella. Nessa altura eu era apenas um lobo, não tinha ainda uma impressão, e Edward era o meu único rival. Agora eu teria de enfrentar o namorado de Leah, a minha impressão e toda a sua família, e as alcateias.

Sam iria opor-se a uma relação entre nós, mas eu tinha a certeza que conseguia lidar com ele e com o seu ego. Porém havia Seth. Ele era um problema. Seth experienciara de perto o sofrimento da irmã depois de ser abandonada por Sam e não iria aceitar de ânimo leve que eu colocasse em perigo a recentemente adquirida felicidade de Leah.

Quanto mais pensava nas consequências que teria de enfrentar se Leah e eu iniciássemos uma relação, mais sentia a vontade de falar com ela e me declarar. Ainda que fosse uma dura batalha, mais dura do que enfrentar um exército de vampiros, eu queria ser bem sucedido porque quanto mais pensava em Leah mais me apercebia que a amava.

Naquela noite, após regressar da casa dos Cullen e depois de ajudar o meu pai a deitar-se, disse a Rachel que ia patrulhar e sai. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não me importei que Paul ficasse com a minha irmã em nossa casa.

Seth estava de patrulha com Embry e Quil estava em casa com o avô. Isso queria dizer que Leah deveria estar em casa sozinha já que Sue costumava ficar com Charlie até tarde.

A janela do seu quarto estava aberta, como que a convidar-me para entrar e não me fiz rogado. Leah estava sentada na cama, vestindo apenas uma fina camisa de noite vermelha transparente. Por baixo não havia qualquer sinal de roupa interior. Senti o sangue do meu corpo pulsar com força. Antigamente, depois de Leah se ter juntado à alcateia, todos nós, com a excepção de Sam e Seth, gostávamos de apanhá-la desprevenida para a ver nua. Eu e Paul tínhamos ficado empatados até eu ter desafiado a autoridade de Sam e ter constituído a minha própria alcateia. Como Leah se juntara ao meu grupo de renegados, era eu quem detinha o recorde de ter conseguido ver Leah Clearwater sem roupas mais vezes.

Não era algo do qual me orgulhava mas também não estava arrependido. Aliás, havia boas razões para eu e Paul gostarmos tanto de observar Leah sem roupa. Depois da transformação, os rapazes tinham ganho massa muscular e tinham-se tornado mais altos. Leah tinha-se tornado uma autêntica modelo de passarela. Antes de imprimir em Rachel, Paul fantasiava com Leah constantemente e Sam fora obrigado a proibi-lo de patrulhar nessas alturas, para o bem da sanidade mental do resto da alcateia. Ela era linda e não havia como negar isso. Mesmo quando nos fazia sofrer com as suas piadas cruéis, Leah era de uma beleza natural única.

Aliás, Leah sempre fora atraente, mesmo quando não era um lobo, mas agora estava mil vezes mais bonita do que antes.

"Já acabaste de olhar?" Perguntou ela desafiante.

"Sim." Acenei com um sorriso maldoso.

"Óptimo."

"Estavas à minha espera?" Questionei esperançoso.

"Sabia que acabarias por vir. Nunca foste muito bom em aceitar uma rejeição."

Ela estava a tentar provocar-me e decidi não cair na sua armadilha.

"Não fui rejeitado."

Ela riu-se.

"Convencido…O que te faz pensar que terias uma hipótese comigo?"

"Sou muito bom a ler emoções. Sei que isto..." Apontei para mim e para ela. "...é mútuo."

"Andas a ter aulas com o Major Sentimental?"

"O nome dele é Jasper." Corrigi, por força do hábito. Leah era perita nas alcunhas pejorativas para os membros da família Cullen, o que incluía obviamente a minha impressão. Eu não gostava quando ela os insultava mas hoje ia deixar passar.

"Desculpa, já me tinha esquecido que vocês agora já se tratam pelo primeiro nome. Afinal de contas, tu és praticamente um deles…"

Percebi imediatamente o sarcasmo na sua voz.

"O que se passa contigo?" Perguntei.

"Oh nada…Estou óptima Jake. Só acabei de discutir com o meu namorado por tua causa. Só acabei de deitar fora a única oportunidade que tinha para ser feliz desde há…sei lá…anos…"

"Acabaste tudo com o Buckley?"

"Não te interessa."

"Interessa." Contrariei.

"Porquê?" Ela levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim.

Fiquei sem reacção porque estar tão perto dela era demasiado tentador.

"Não tinhas o direito de me confundir. Não tinhas o direito de colocar dúvidas na minha cabeça… e não tinhas o direito de me fazer gostar de ti desta maneira. És o cretino mais egoísta, presunçoso, convencido e teimoso que conheci na minha vida e espero que ardas no Inferno para toda a eternidade. Odeio-te!"

Ela espetou o dedo indicador no meu peito enquanto me insultava e quando terminou consegui segurar-lhe os pulsos. Leah tentou libertar-se mas eu era mais forte.

"E é porque me odeias que estás aqui, no teu quarto à minha espera, certo?" Provoquei.

"Não. Na verdade…quero fazer um acordo."

Larguei-a, interessado em ouvir a sua proposta e tentando controlar-me para não a deitar na cama e fazê-la gritar o meu nome.

"Posso dar-te o que queres mas quero algo em troca." Disse ela.

"E como sabes o que eu quero?"

Leah colocou os seus longos braços à volta do meu pescoço e colocando-se nas pontas dos pés beijou-me. Não ser eu a iniciar o beijo era algo novo e completamente fenomenal. Porque isso queria dizer que eu era correspondido.

"Gostas de mim, certo?" Perguntou ela descendo os lábios para o meu pescoço, o que me provocou todo o tipo de arrepios.

"Sim…" Murmurei.

"E queres estar comigo, certo?"

"Sim." Repeti.

De repente, Leah empurrou-me para a cama depois de me retirar a t-shirt num movimento quase tão rápido quanto a velocidade do som. A sua cama estremeceu com violência contra a parede quando ela se deitou em cima de mim.

"Quando terminarmos, tu vais regressar para junto da tua impressão e eu vou partir para Seattle. Nunca vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós nem do que poderia ter acontecido no futuro. Entendido?"

Leah inclinou-se para me beijar mas eu parei-a. O que ela sugeria era tentador mas não era o que eu queria.

"Não vou fazer isso."

"Porque não? Podemos fingir que é apenas atracção física. Além disso, ambos sabemos que não iria durar."

"Andas a ter aulas de clarividência com a Alice?"

"Tu sabes perfeitamente que é verdade. Não preciso de saber o futuro para saber isso Jacob."

"Se me deres uma oportunidade, prometo que…"

"Que o quê? Que me vais amar eternamente? Que vais conseguir esquecer a tua impressão? Que não vais abandonar-me quando ela se parecer com a mãe dela, que foi o teu primeiro amor? Tem vergonha na cara, Jake…Não vai ser assim…Sabes muito bem o que implica uma impressão e sabes perfeitamente que é um laço inquebrável."

"Talvez o meu caso seja diferente dos outros."

"E por que razão seria o teu caso diferente?"

"Porque apesar de ter imprimido...acho que me apaixonei por ti."

"Isto não é amor. Tu não gostas de mim, Jake. Estás apenas cansado de esperar que a tua impressão cresça para poderes dormir com ela. Não queres ser o idiota virgem que espera paciente e virtuosamente a rapariga dos seus sonhos. Eu compreendo isso e posso ajudar-te desde que entendas que isto não se vai repetir."

"Então a tua solução é dormirmos juntos e esquecer o assunto?"

Ela confirmou com um aceno.

"E o que vais dizer ao Aaron?"

"Ele não precisa de saber."

"Não o amas." Acusei. "E se não o amas é porque sentes algo por mim."

"E o que é que isso interessa?"

"E se eu não quiser esquecer? E se, na verdade, existirem sentimentos verdadeiros entre nós?"

"Não existem…não _podem_ existir." Murmurou ela. "Porque isso significaria ter de passar novamente por tudo o que passei depois de o Sam me deixar. E não posso deixar que isso aconteça."

"Acho que te amo, Leah."

"Não podes."

"Porquê?"

"Porque eu não nasci para ser amada. Nasci para ser usada e deitada fora como se fosse lixo. E agora que estou tão perto de esquecer o passado, tu não podes negar-me isso…"

"No início também pensei que o que sentia era apenas atracção física. Pensei que tu não sentias o mesmo que eu, mas agora…"

"Se há sentimentos envolvidos, não podemos fazer isto." Disse ela preparando-se para se levantar. Impedia-a de o fazer, impulsionando-me para o lado e encurralando-a debaixo de mim. O meu peso impediu-a de se tentar libertar.

"O Edward disse-me que eu já tinha sentimentos por ti antes de deixares La Push. Disse que se eu não estivesse tão confuso com toda a situação da gravidez da Bella, ter-me-ia apercebido que estava a apaixonar-me por ti, mas isso só aconteceu agora."

Leah começou a chorar silenciosamente.

"Agora pode ser tarde demais." Murmurou.

"Não…Se fosse tarde demais não estarias aqui comigo mas em Seattle com o Aaron."

Limpei as suas lágrimas com pequenos beijos e senti Leah ficar mais nervosa. Na verdade eu também estava a ficar nervoso porque nunca tinha chegado àquele nível com Bella e não sabia exactamente o que fazer. Uma parte de mim desejava despi-la e torná-la minha mas não queria forçá-la a nada. Mantive as mãos na sua cintura, e dediquei-me a inalar o seu odor doce e perfumado que me embriagava.

"Promete-me que depois disto me deixas ir." Pediu ela segurando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos antes de me beijar. Durante alguns instantes eu não disse nada. Apenas senti o seu calor a irradiar por todo o meu corpo, os nossos odores a misturarem-se, o desejo de a ter a aumentar de cada vez que ela gemia.

Uma das suas pernas subiu lentamente e alojou-se em redor da minha cintura. Eu desejava-a de um modo quase selvagem e sabia que se perdesse o controlo seria difícil parar. Porém, algo dentro de mim dizia que eu não devia deixar aquilo acontecer. Essa parte de mim não queria que aquilo fosse apenas um caso de uma noite e certamente não queria esquecer. Por isso só havia uma solução.

"Leah…" A minha voz saiu como se fosse um suplício. "Sei que é difícil de acreditar mas eu amo-te e não quero que o que há entre nós seja passageiro."

Leah abriu os olhos mas não teve tempo de dizer nada antes de sermos interrompidos.

"Leah? Estás em casa?" A voz de Seth vinha do andar de baixo e levantei-me o mais depressa que podia sabendo que se ele me encontrasse ali eu era um homem morto.

"Falamos mais tarde." Disse eu e de seguida beijei-a uma última vez e saltei da janela, correndo para o meio da floresta.

Dizer que estava eufórico seria o eufemismo do ano. A esperança de continuar o que Leah e eu tínhamos começado era o meu único conforto mas ainda assim a noite foi longa e dolorosa. Agora que tinha colocado o meu coração nas mãos de Leah sentia-me mais leve do que nunca mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-me culpado quando me lembrava de Nessie.

O laço que partilhávamos não era ainda romântico e talvez nunca o fosse mas ainda assim eu sentia que a estava a trair.

xxxxxxxxxx

Não dormi o tempo suficiente para descansar e bem cedo pela manhã fui acordado por várias pancadas na janela do meu quarto.

Coloquei uma t-shirt que estava no chão há já vários dias e saí, encontrando Seth de braços cruzados à minha espera. Pela expressão do seu rosto, Leah devia ter-lhe contado tudo.

"O Sam acabou de sair da minha casa à tua procura." Avisou. "Disse-me que quando te encontrasse iria fazer com que te arrependesses de teres nascido."

Fiquei imóvel. Manter-me quieto e calado era talvez a única hipótese de sair vivo dali.

"Eu disse-lhe que estavas a patrulhar no Norte."

"Ele esteve a falar com a Leah?" Perguntei tentando manter-me calmo.

"Sim."

"Discutiram?"

"Não…Mais ou menos…" Seth suspirou. "O Sam disse-me que nunca impediu a Leah de sair da Reserva e que mudou de ideias quanto ao Aaron."

"A sério?" Fingi-me surpreendido.

"Sim. Isso quer dizer que tu nos mentiste…"

"Não menti."

Seth semicerrou os olhos, não acreditando em mim.

"E ainda quero saber por que razão o quarto da minha irmã tresandava com o teu cheiro." Declarou.

Eu podia aproveitar aquele momento para contar tudo a Seth mas não o fiz por cobardia.

"Estive a discutir algumas coisas com a tua irmã."

"Ontem à noite?"

"Fui pedir-lhe desculpa. O Aaron foi-se embora por minha culpa. Por isso decidi tentar desculpar-me." Menti.

Seth adoptou uma postura mais relaxada depois da minha explicação. Apesar de não passarem de mentiras, a única coisa que me interessava era que ele acreditasse em mim.

"E quanto ao Sam?" Perguntou ele.

Encolhi os ombros.

"O que o Sam faz é da conta dele. Provavelmente também quis pedir desculpa à tua irmã pela maneira como agiu no dia da festa na praia."

"A Leah odeia quando se metem nos assuntos dela. Vocês os dois têm de saber o vosso lugar. Ela quer ter uma vida normal longe daqui e vocês só estão a complicar a situação. Ainda bem que o Aaron ligou esta manhã e ainda bem que ela aceitou ir para Maryland. A minha irmã merece ser feliz."

"Maryland?"

"Ela não te disse?"

"Não. Que conversa é essa?"

"O Aaron foi promovido e vai ser transferido para Maryland. Ele sugeriu que a Leah o acompanhasse e ela acabou por aceitar."

"Ele ligou-lhe hoje?" Insisti.

"Sim. Pouco antes do Sam aparecer."

"E não te importas que ela vá viver com um estranho para tão longe?"

Maryland ficava na costa Leste do país, era praticamente do outro lado dos Estados Unidos.

"Desde que ela esteja feliz, não."

"E a Sue já sabe?"

"Não sei, mas a minha mãe pensa exactamente o mesmo que eu. Se a Leah for feliz em Maryland então nada mais importa."

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Até há algumas horas atrás tinha quase a certeza que Leah iria aceitar a minha proposta e ficar em La Push, pelo menos até resolvermos o que se passava entre nós, mas agora Seth deitara por terra todas as minhas esperanças.

"Ela está em casa?" Inquiri.

"Não. Foi a Forks fazer umas compras para a viagem."

"Vai partir hoje?"

"Não sei, mas será em breve."

Deixei Seth junto à minha casa e corri em forma de lobo pela floresta. Ouvi-o a chamar o meu nome mas não parei até chegar à única estrada que dava acesso a Forks. Avistei o carro de Leah a alguns quilómetros e consegui alcançá-la antes que chegasse à cidade. Leah travou a fundo para não me bater e depois saiu do carro, completamente furiosa. Por sorte não havia ninguém por perto.

"O que pensas que estás a fazer, idiota?" Gritou. "Quase te matei!"

Regressei à forma humana e vesti os calções que tinha trazido comigo.

"É verdade que vais para Maryland com o cretino do Buckley?"

"Ele não é um cretino."

"É verdade ou não?" Levantei a voz.

"E se for?"

"Não podes ir."

"Não posso?" Disse ela irritada. "Porquê? Que eu saiba não és meu pai, não és meu irmão nem tão pouco meu namorado."

"E se eu aceitar a tua proposta?"

"Qual proposta?"

"Propuseste-me um acordo, já não te lembras? Uma noite…e depois eu esqueço tudo."

Leah pareceu ficar em choque e para ser sincero, eu próprio estava admirado com as minhas palavras. Porém, o desespero de a perder começava a ser insuportável e tê-la nem que fosse apenas por uma noite parecia-me melhor do que não tê-la nunca. Além disso, se as minhas palavras não a conseguiam convencer a ficar, talvez depois de estarmos juntos, ela entendesse que eu não estava a mentir.

"Eu…não…Essa proposta foi um erro."

"Não podes voltar atrás com a tua palavra."

"Jacob…O que quer que pudesse existir entre nós nunca iria terminar bem. Independentemente do que achas que sentes por mim e independentemente do que eu acho que sinto por ti, nenhum de nós pode dar-se ao luxo de arriscar algo desta dimensão."

"Tens medo?"

Leah olhou para o chão confirmando as minhas suspeitas.

"Vai para casa Jake. Sê feliz com a tua impressão e deixa de sonhar com algo que nunca vai acontecer."

"Não vás para Maryland."

"Dá-me uma boa razão para não ir." Pediu ela.

"Não o amas."

"Posso vir a amar. Com ele não preciso de ter medo de ser abandonada. O Aaron é boa pessoa."

"Mas ele não é quem tu precisas. Tu precisas de alguém que te compreenda, que te entenda e que consiga saber exactamente quem tu és...quem tu foste."

Leah virou-me as costas e senti o cheiro a lágrimas no ar.

"Lembras-te quando discuti com a Bella antes de ela ter dado à luz o monst...a Renesmee?"

"Sim, lembro."

"Lembras-te do que me disseste?"

Claro que me lembrava. Tínhamos discutido. Leah colocara a segurança de Bella em risco nesse dia. Era só nisso que eu pensava naquela altura. Acusei-a de querer destruir a felicidade de toda a gente só por capricho. Acusei-a de ser cruel e ameacei que a expulsava da minha alcateia se ela voltasse a discutir com Bella.

"Disseste-me que ninguém me iria querer. Disseste-me que o Sam estava melhor sem mim e que eu era uma egoísta."

"Eu não estava a falar a sério. Estava zangado e descarreguei em ti...arrependi-me dessas palavras mal as disse…"

"Tinhas razão Jake, mas de qualquer modo…lembras-te que me perguntaste porque é que eu tinha discutido com ela?"

"Sim."

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto me lembrava das palavras exactas de Leah que tinham sido precisamente as mesmas que eu lhe dissera há minutos.

"Disse-te que estava farta de a ver magoar-te e que não sabia por que razão continuavas a querer estar ao lado dela porque tu merecias alguém melhor, tu precisavas de alguém que te compreendesse, que te entendesse e que conseguisse saber exactamente quem tu eras...E por momentos pensei que a única pessoa capaz de fazer isso naquele momento era eu, porque tínhamos muita coisa em comum. Comecei a perceber que iria acabar por sentir mais do que amizade por ti e foi então que ela nasceu e tu imprimiste."

"E decidiste ir-te embora." Acrescentei.

"Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Pensei que longe, a minha vida seria melhor e tu ainda podias ter o teu final feliz. Depois conheci o Aaron e pensei que estava pronta para voltar a La Push, para enfrentar o passado, mas enganei-me. Nunca devia ter regressado."

"Leah…eu…"

"Esquece isso…Vamos fazer um novo acordo. Vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Tu tens responsabilidades aqui e eu…eu vou voltar para o Aaron. Não vamos estragar a nossa amizade por algo que nunca vai resultar."

"Mas eu amo-te." Era a primeira vez que o assumia frontalmente sem hesitar. Porém, tinha quase a certeza que uma declaração de amor não seria o suficiente para a convencer a ficar.

"Mesmo que isso seja verdade…daqui a uns anos os teus sentimentos vão mudar. É melhor assim Jake."

Leah regressou ao carro e fechou a porta com força. Tinha começado a chover sem que nos tivéssemos apercebido.

"Espero que sejas feliz." Murmurou antes de ligar o motor do automóvel e desaparecer.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado no meio da estrada. Não sei quantos carros passaram por mim, buzinando para que eu saísse dali, só voltei à realidade quando dois faróis estacaram diante de mim e Edward Cullen saiu de dentro do seu Volvo prateado com uma expressão que rondava a curiosidade e o aborrecimento.

"Sempre que penso que não me podes surpreender mais, acabas por me provar o contrário." Disse ele.

"O que é que queres?"

"Primeiro, gostava que saísses do meio da estrada…" Sugeriu.

"Achas que ela ficava comigo se eu fosse atropelado?" Perguntei.

"Não."

"Pois, eu também não."

"Podemos ir?"

Caminhei lentamente e sentei-me no banco ao lado do condutor, molhando o interior do luxuoso carro.

"Ela vai ter com o Buckley. Apesar de tudo o que eu lhe disse, ela prefere jogar pelo seguro."

"Podes censurá-la?"

Olhei para Edward cerrando os punhos, enquanto o vampiro conduzia em direcção à mansão.

"Depois do que aconteceu com o Sam…ela sabe o que a espera." Adicionou.

"Obrigado pelo apoio sanguessuga. A culpa é toda tua."

"Minha?"

"Se não me tivesses metido estas coisas na cabeça, nada disto teria acontecido."

"Vais desistir." Referiu ele lendo o desalento na minha mente.

"O que posso mais fazer? Ela não me quer!"

"Fala com ela. Convence-a a ficar."

"Já falei. Já tentei tudo…e não resultou."

"És um perdedor Jacob. Perdeste a Bella e agora vais perder a Leah também. És um cobarde."

Edward pensou que aquelas palavras seriam suficientes para me fazer agir de novo, para voltar a lutar por Leah, mas eu estava demasiado cansado e a sua provocação não teve qualquer efeito.

"Depressão." Suspirou ele. "Atingiste a quarta fase. Parece que vou ter de fazer algo."

* * *

Próximo update: 2 Dezembro


	5. Aceitação

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Odeio o livro _Amanhecer _mas confesso que o universo de _Twilight _tem algumas características interessantes. De qualquer modo, o último livro da saga não fez qualquer sentido para mim e por me sentir roubada e desiludida resolvi escrever algumas histórias. Esta passa-se após os acontecimentos de Amanhecer e após a partida do Volturi. Não odeio a Nessie nem a Bella mas nesta história elas não serão personagens principais. Penso que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam ter ficado juntos e é sobre isso que irei escrever. Esta história foi inicialmente publicada em inglês e chama-se _**The five stages of Grief by Jacob Black**_. Aqui fica a tradução.

Nota/Autora 3: Esta história é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

A classificação da história é T mas alguns capítulos posteriores serão classificados com M.

_**As cinco fases da dor,**_** por Jacob Black**

_**Quinta Fase – Aceitação**_

Incrivelmente Edward foi bem sucedido onde eu tinha falhado, conseguindo convencer Leah a ficar na Reserva pelo menos mais três dias, até à festa do aniversário de Nessie, que seria naquele Domingo. Claro que todos os elogios deveriam ser dados a Renesmee, porque fora ela que implorara a Leah que ficasse, ameaçando inundar a sua casa de lágrimas após a primeira resposta negativa.

Nessie insistiu até conseguir o que queria e Leah, apesar de contrariada, ficou. A ira de Sam desaparecera no instante em que soubera que depois do aniversário da minha impressão, Leah iria viver com Aaron para Maryland. E quanto a Seth, também não voltou a tocar no assunto, apesar das suas suspeitas.

Mais do que depressivo eu estava a morrer de ciúmes e de fúria por não poder fazer absolutamente nada. Sabia que se Leah fosse para Maryland acabaria por casar com Aaron e talvez, se o destino lhe desse uma oportunidade, acabasse mesmo por ter filhos e ser feliz. Ela sempre quisera uma vida normal. Se isso acontecesse eu iria perdê-la para sempre e essa ideia era insuportável. Tanto quanto no passado me fora insuportável a ideia de ver Bella transformada em vampira e casada com Edward.

"Não me parece que matar o Aaron seja boa ideia." Murmurou Edward juntando-se a mim na cozinha. Esme estava a colocar as velas no bolo de Nessie enquanto eu pensava que a única maneira de convencer Leah a ficar em La Push seria se Aaron morresse.

"Coloco a vela de dois anos ou a de sete?" Perguntou confusa, segurando uma das velas na mão esquerda e a outra na direita.

Nessie tinha apenas dois anos mas a sua aparência era já a de uma criança de sete.

"A de dois parece-me bem." Disse Edward. "Não penses que vou fazer o teu trabalho, Jacob." Ele virou-se para mim, segurando alguns pratos para levar para a sala, onde estava toda a gente. "Se a queres, vais ter de te esforçar."

"Não importa os esforços que eu faça. Ela já se decidiu."

"Tens mais algumas horas para a tentar convencer. Um pouco de imaginação não te fazia mal nenhum."

"A minha imaginação não é assim tão...poderosa." Resmunguei.

"Foste bastante imaginativo quando beijaste a minha mulher antes da chegada da Victoria para a convenceres que ela te amava."

"A Leah não é como a Bella. Se fosse...seria bem mais fácil."

"Sou obrigado a concordar contigo. A teimosia é o ponto forte dela."

"Se é…"

"Mas não desistas."

"Ela não vem…"

"Claro que vem. Ela prometeu à Nessie e não vai quebrar a promessa."

Edward estava certo, uma vez mais. Leah chegou alguns minutos depois com Sue, Charlie e Seth. Nessie estava a adorar a sua pequena festa, especialmente quando recebia as prendas. Desembrulhava os presentes com avidez e ficava feliz com o que quer que estivesse embrulhado, mesmo que fosse algo tão inútil quanto uma boneca de plástico. Claire também fora convidada e estava a adorar brincar com as prendas de Nessie.

Apesar de ser o dia de anos da minha impressão, a partir do momento em que Leah entrou, não consegui retirar os olhos dela. Leah cumprimentou os vampiros e depois ofereceu uma pequena caixa de madeira a Nessie com algo no interior.

"Desculpa não ter comprado nada. Não tive tempo. Por isso fiz-te algo…"

"Obrigado, Leah. É muito bonito." Nessie colocou o fio que Leah lhe dera ao pescoço e correu para Bella, para lho mostrar.

A festa continuou sem que eu tivesse uma oportunidade de falar a sós com Leah. Depois do bolo, Charlie disse que tinha de regressar a Forks para retomar o serviço na esquadra e Leah pediu-lhe que a levasse.

"Querida, porque não ficas mais uma noite? O Seth pode levar-te ao aeroporto amanhã."

"Não é necessário, mãe. O Aaron está à minha espera em Seattle. Só preciso de apanhar o autocarro."

"Vais mesmo deixar-nos?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu sei que vocês vão morrer de saudades minhas mas…a vida é mesmo assim." Brincou ela.

"Ouvi dizer que vais para Maryland." Disse Bella.

"Sim. O meu namorado foi promovido e vai trabalhar para lá. Vamos viver juntos."

Inconscientemente, cerrei os punhos e amaldiçoei Aaron por ter conhecido Leah e por a ter convencido a ir para Maryland.

"Isso é óptimo Leah. É um novo começo para ti. Se há alguém que mereça ser feliz, és tu."

Leah olhou para Bella durante alguns segundos, provavelmente para se certificar que Bella estava a ser sincera, e depois agradeceu as suas palavras.

"Tenho mesmo de ir." Avisou consultando o relógio.

"Desejo-te muita sorte." Referiu Esme e Carlisle acenou em concordância.

"Não te esqueças de nos convidar quando casares." Disse Emmett.

Rolei os olhos exasperado com o comentário.

"Ou quando houver alguma ocasião especial na tua vida que necessite de uma festa." Adicionou Alice. "Eu sou óptima a planear festas."

"Espero que tenhas sido inteligente o suficiente para escolher um tipo rico." Acrescentou Rosalie.

"É só um advogado." As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu desse por isso e toda a gente se virou para mim.

"Ora Jacob, agora é só um advogado mas em breve o Aaron pode chegar a ser promotor público ou congressista." Anunciou Sue, visivelmente orgulhosa da escolha da filha.

Na hora da despedida, Leah fez os possíveis para me evitar. Por essa razão Edward obrigou-me a ficar junto de Nessie pois Leah não poderia ir-se embora sem se despedir da aniversariante.

"Tens mais sorte do que o Quil. Daqui a uns três anos a Nessie vai ser da tua idade…Mas não me pareces muito feliz. Qual é o problema?" Perguntou Seth.

Decidi não responder porque Leah se aproximava de nós.

"Nessie, espero que sejas muito feliz no futuro. Não deixes o Jake meter-se em sarilhos, está bem?"

Nessie acenou e sorriu.

"Não vás." Pedi em voz baixa, para que só Leah me ouvisse.

"Sê feliz com a tua impressão. Daqui a uns anos vais concordar que esta foi a decisão certa a tomar. O destino deu-te a Nessie…deu-te uma alma gémea…devias estar grato por isso. Nem todos têm essa sorte."

"Nunca quis imprimir."

"Adeus, Jacob."

Quando ela disse aquilo soube que era o fim. Mesmo que eu implorasse, ela não ficaria. Nessie olhou para mim. Era suposto eu estar feliz por ser o seu aniversário, mas apesar dos meus esforços, não conseguia. E, por ser minha impressão, Nessie sabia que eu não estava feliz.

"Jake? O que se passa?" Questionou ela pegando na minha mão.

"Nada, Nessie. Está tudo bem." Menti. Lá fora, Leah abraçava a mãe e o irmão e preparava-se para entrar no carro patrulha de Charlie.

"És um idiota." Referiu Edward. "A Nessie esforçou-se tanto para a convencer a vir à festa e tu desperdiçaste tudo…"

Não me incomodei em responder-lhe. Não estava com paciência para as suas provocações.

"Vou dar-te uma última oportunidade. Não a desperdices."

Edward atirou-me a chave do seu automóvel.

"O que é isto?" Perguntei.

"Tenho a sensação que o carro do Charlie não irá muito longe." O vampiro sorriu. "A Leah vai precisar de alguém que a leve a Forks ou vai acabar por não chegar a tempo para o autocarro."

Edward tinha razão. Aquela era a minha última oportunidade e eu não podia desperdiça-la.

"Dá-lhes uns cinco minutos e depois vai." Acrescentou piscando-me o olho.

"Obrigado. Diz à Nessie que…tive de sair."

"Claro. Quero-o na garagem, sem um único risco, antes de anoitecer." Ordenou referindo-se ao Volvo.

O vampiro regressou para junto da família e eu parti a toda a velocidade cerca de cinco minutos depois de Charlie ter partido, seguindo o mesmo caminho. Tal como Edward tinha previsto, o carro patrulha estava encostado à beira da estrada. Parei ao lado deles e fingi surpresa ao vê-los.

"O que aconteceu Charlie?" Perguntei.

"Falta de combustível. Devo ter uma fuga porque ainda ontem enchi o depósito."

Eu sabia que aquilo era obra de Edward.

"Precisas que vá chamar alguém?" Ofereci.

"Não é preciso, já telefonei para a esquadra para mandarem o reboque. Mas talvez possas levar a Leah até à estação rodoviária para ela não perder o autocarro."

Leah olhou para o relógio que usava no pulso esquerdo e depois saiu do carro patrulha, transportando uma pequena mala.

"Obrigado por tudo, Charlie." Despediu-se ela.

"Faz boa viagem e telefona à tua mãe quando chegares a Maryland."

Leah torceu o nariz quando entrou no carro de Edward. O cheiro também não me agradava mas não ia discutir isso com Edward quando fora o seu plano que permitira que eu e Leah estivéssemos finalmente a sós.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntou Leah. Eu sabia que ela iria achar a minha presença suspeita.

"Vim…comprar gelado para a Nessie. A Esme esqueceu-se de comprar o seu favorito." Inventei uma desculpa.

Leah olhou pela janela.

"Estamos em Outubro." Relembrou.

"E depois?"

"Não se comercializam gelados nesta altura do ano Jacob."

Travei o carro de repente e desliguei o motor.

"Ok. Não vim comprar gelado nenhum. Precisava de falar contigo." Confessei.

"Não vamos recomeçar Jake."

"Há anos atrás disseste-me que todos deviam lutar contra a impressão. Disseste-me que jamais irias aceitar que o destino controlasse a tua vida e te obrigasse a amar alguém." Comecei. "E agora que estou a lutar contra a impressão, queres ir-te embora. Queres desistir de _nós_."

"Não há um _nós_, Jake. Nunca vai haver."

"Porque não tens coragem de aceitar que queres ficar comigo!"

"Quatro anos, Jacob! Quatro anos seria o tempo máximo que iríamos estar juntos. E depois eu seria esquecida porque tu voltarias para os braços da pequena monstrinha!"

"Eu não sou o Sam!"

"Não posso arriscar. Não posso acreditar só na tua palavra porque sei que não vais conseguir mantê-la. Não adianta ter três ou quatro anos de felicidade quando no fim sei que vou ficar sozinha."

"E se eu conseguir lutar contra a impressão?"

"E como é que pretendes fazer isso?"

"Não precisas de ir para Maryland, não tens de ir ter com o Aaron. Podemos ir para onde quiseres. Só tu e eu."

"E quanto tempo achas que consegues resistir sem ela? Um semana? Uns dias? Umas horas?"

"Se estiveres comigo, vou resistir. Se ficares comigo, prometo que a Nessie não vai ser um problema."

"Não prometas coisas que não podes cumprir."

"Leah, eu não estou aqui para te iludir. Não estou aqui só porque quero ter uma aventura. Quero ficar contigo. A Nessie pode ser a minha impressão mas não consigo imaginar-nos juntos. Por isso, mesmo quando ela tiver a aparência de uma jovem de dezasseis anos, eu vou olhar para ela como a criança que ela é hoje."

"Pára Jacob! Só estás a piorar tudo!"

Os meus esforços não estavam a resultar. Depois de Sam, Leah tornara-se demasiado céptica em relação ao fenómeno da impressão e não acreditava que alguém como eu conseguisse combater as forças mágicas do destino que me tinham unido à filha de Bella. No entanto eu estava a ser sincero. Queria libertar-me da impressão e poder amar livremente quem eu quisesse.

Como as minhas palavras pareciam estar a falhar e como sempre ouvira dizer que uma acção vale mais do que mil palavras, decidi agir. Com Leah, todas as minhas acções tinham de ser espontâneas ou ela acabaria por resistir, por isso, sem lhe dar tempo de reacção, debrucei-me sobre ela e uni os nossos lábios.

Sentia-a estremecer enquanto futilmente me tentou empurrar para trás. A minha força acabou por demovê-la e pouco depois era ela quem dominava por completo a situação.

A sua camisa de padrão axadrezado verde e roxa cedeu facilmente quando puxei o seu corpo ligeiramente para a frente. Por baixo da camisa, Leah vestia um top de alças branco que deixava ver a sua roupa interior negra.

Sem margem de manobra, já que o Volvo de Edward não era o local mais apropriado para duas pessoas com a nossa estatura, foi Leah que teve de aliviar a pressão que eu fazia sobre o seu corpo e saltou agilmente para o meu colo, instalando-se com uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura. Aproveitei aquele momento para lhe retirar o elástico que lhe prendia o cabelo.

As suas mãos quentes subiram pelo meu peito e alojaram-se nos meus cabelos, que ela puxou enquanto me beijava.

Todas aquelas sensações eram novas para mim e confirmavam aquilo que eu mais desejava naquele momento: os sentimentos entre nós eram mútuos e agora não havia meio de ela os negar. Havia muito mais do que desejo naqueles beijos e naqueles toques e era bom saber que ela também estava cansada de fugir de mim.

Não me importei se passavam mais carros na estrada onde estávamos parados, nem me preocupei por estar prestes a possuir Leah dentro do automóvel de Edward Cullen, a única coisa que eu queria era senti-la. Porém naquela posição isso seria praticamente impossível pelo que tentei recostar o banco do condutor. Apliquei alguma pressão no manípulo mas o banco não cedeu.

Naquele momento as mãos de Leah estavam posicionadas sobre o meu cinto, e a minha t-shirt já desaparecera no banco traseiro do Volvo. Voltei a tentar recostar o banco para poder tocar novamente na sua pele macia e foi nesse momento que Leah abriu o botão das minhas calças e o seu cotovelo embateu no volante accionando a buzina.

O som estridente fez com que ela parasse de me beijar e percebesse as verdadeiras implicações do que estava prestes a acontecer. Estávamos ambos ofegantes, meio despidos e ávidos de um maior contacto dentro de um carro parado à beira da estrada a cerca de dois quilómetros de Forks, e completamente alheios ao mundo no exterior. Agora eu podia ver Leah a racionalizar o momento e no momento seguinte ela tinha desaparecido e caminhava na estrada levando a sua pequena mala e tentando recompor a roupa desalinhada.

"Leah! O que estás a fazer?"

"Tenho de ir…Não posso perder o autocarro."

"Leah…por favor…"

Caminhei atrás dela durante alguns minutos até que perdi a paciência e me coloquei à sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar. Seria com certeza uma estranha visão para quem nos pudesse ver naquele momento. O carro ficara para trás, com ambas as portas abertas. O cabelo de Leah estava caído e emaranhado, a sua camisa estava algures no interior do automóvel, o seu top estava desarranjado e as minhas calças deixavam ver os meus boxers, porém a única coisa que importava era saber o que ela sentia e por que razão estava a fugir.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntei.

"Aquilo era eu prestes a cometer um erro. E não posso cometer mais erros."

"Não é um erro se sentires o mesmo que eu. Não pode ser um erro." Retorqui.

"Mas era. Se há coisas que não devem acontecer, esta é uma delas." Ela olhou para o chão e depois suspirou. "Faz um favor a ambos e volta para a festa da mons…da Nessie. Esquece que isto aconteceu."

"E se eu não quiser esquecer?"

"Será pior para ti."

"Porque é que estás fugir?"

"Estou apenas a simplificar a nossa vida."

"Negando talvez a única oportunidade de sermos felizes."

"Não. Tu serás feliz um dia com ela. Tal como sempre desejaste. Eu não…Se eu não resistir agora, se não me afastar de ti, vai ser exactamente como antes, vou acabar por ser a única a ficar com as memórias de mais uma relação perdida. É por isso que te peço que não lutes mais. Não pode acontecer nada entre nós porque isso só iria acabar por nos trazer mais sofrimento, não só para nós mas também para as pessoas à nossa volta e não me parece que isso seja justo."

"Estou farto de sacrificar a minha felicidade pelos outros. Por uma vez na vida quero ser eu a escolher."

"Então escolhe o caminho certo Jake."

Antes que eu pudesse aproximar-me dela, Leah sacudiu a minha mão que segurava o seu pulso,

"O caminho certo não sou eu, Jacob. Acredita em mim." Acrescentou.

"E se fores? E se acabarmos os dois por ser infelizes por não termos arriscado?"

"Já estou habituada. Se há alguma coisa que aprendi nestes últimos anos é que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos. E foi por isso que escolhi o Aaron. Porque às vezes amar alguém não é suficiente."

"Para mim é."

A nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo som de um motor que se aproximava a uma velocidade média e então a velha carrinha pick-up de Sam surgiu na estrada e parou junto a nós.

Não percebi se ele entendeu o que realmente se passava mas deve ter ficado desconfiado porque os seus olhos não saíram de mim. Vi que ele estudava a nossa aparência e que não estava nada satisfeito.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou.

"Não." Respondi tentando fulminá-lo com o olhar.

"Vais a Forks?" Inquiriu Leah ignorando-me.

"Sim."

"Podes levar-me?"

"Claro."

"Eu levo-te." Tentei.

"Não, tu tens de voltar para a festa da Nessie." Leah colocou a palma da mão em cima do meu peito, onde batia o meu coração e murmurou um rápido e quase inaudível adeus. Sem reacção fiquei a ver a carrinha verde-escura afastar-se em direcção a Forks, levando com ela toda a esperança que eu tivera em ser realmente feliz.

Tive de me controlar ao máximo para não destruir o automóvel de Edward enquanto conduzia de regresso à mansão dos vampiros numa marcha bastante lenta. Ele estava à minha espera encostado à porta da garagem onde estavam estacionados os outros carros da família Cullen.

O que leu na minha mente impediu-o de mencionar o que quer que fosse que ele tinha planeado dizer-me.

"Diz à Nessie que passo por cá amanhã. Não estou com disposição para continuar a festejar…Lamento."

"Pelo menos fizeste o teu melhor." Disse Edward tentando ser simpático e compreensivo.

"Aparentemente o meu melhor é uma porcaria." Respondi entregando-lhe a chave.

"Ela também te ama. Li isso na sua mente enquanto esteve na aqui."

"Algumas batalhas estão perdidas à partida. Esta foi mais uma." Virei-me de costas para o vampiro pois já não aguentava enfrentar o seu olhar de pena. "A propósito, acho que o manípulo do lugar do condutor está avariado."

Inicialmente pensei em ir para a floresta, tomar a minha forma de lobo e correr numa direcção aleatória, parando apenas quando estivesse demasiado cansado para continuar, porém essa ideia acabaria por não remediar nada. Tal como da primeira vez, quando recebi o convite para o casamento de Bella, acabaria por voltar. Além disso, agora tinha Nessie e não queria preocupá-la demasiado. Fugir não era uma boa opção.

Acabei por decidir ir para casa. Rachel estava na festa de Nessie com o nosso pai e regressaria mais tarde, por isso iria poder ficar em silêncio durante algum tempo. Claro que não foi isso que aconteceu porque quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, a carrinha verde-escura de Sam estacionou à frente da minha casa.

Eu sabia o que ele estava ali a fazer mas naquele momento, e estando os acontecimentos tão frescos na minha memória, achei melhor avisá-lo que não estava disposto a conversar com ele.

"Não vim para conversar contigo. Vim para te avisar que não deves brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, entendido?"

"Olha quem fala." Retorqui. "Deves pensar que me podes censurar depois de tudo o que fizeste…"

"Eu não estou a tentar interferir na vida dos outros."

"O que é que ela te disse?"

"Não precisou de dizer nada. Achas que sou estúpido?"

Achei melhor não responder à pergunta para não ferir susceptibilidades, mas sinceramente a minha resposta seria definitivamente positiva.

"Não tinhas o direito de a…confundir desta maneira." Finalizou ele.

"Confundir? Eu não confundi ninguém. Há sentimentos de ambos os lados, ou a tua percepção é assim tão limitada?" Provoquei.

"Ela escolheu o Aaron."

"Ela escolheu o cretino do Buckley porque tu a danificaste demais. Ela não confia em mim…não confia naquilo que eu sinto por ela."

"E tem razões para não confiar. A Nessie está a crescer depressa, a Leah seria para ti apenas um passatempo. Se te queres divertir podes escolher outra…"

"Divertir? Achas que me estou a divertir? Achas que a única coisa que quero é dormir com ela até a Nessie ter idade suficiente para namorarmos?"

"Podes tentar camuflar isso como quiseres, mas sim, a única coisa que procuras agora é algum conforto físico. Não faço ideia por que razão escolheste a Leah, mas garanto-te que não iria resultar. Não és mais forte do que eu. A impressão é para sempre Jake."

"Desaparece daqui Sam." Avisei.

"Espero que te lembres de como a podes vir a magoar da próxima vez que lhe tocares. Tiveste sorte de ela ter a consciência de parar o que quer que fosse que estavas disposto a fazer com ela…caso contrário, seria eu a dar-te uma lição para te recordar as boas maneiras."

"Não fiz nada que ela não quisesse e não tens nada a ver com isso."

"Deixa-a em paz."

"Primeiro, tu não me dás ordens. Segundo, não tens nada a ver com a minha vida nem com a da Leah, e terceiro, eu não sou como tu!"

Sabia perfeitamente que se a conversa não parasse ali acabaríamos por lutar. Sam não gostava quando o desafiavam e eu não estava disposto a aturar a sua mania de controlar tudo e toda a gente. Sam sempre fora o tipo de líder autoritário enquanto eu prezava mais o sistema democrático.

"Tudo o que diga respeito à Leah,é da minha conta!" Exclamou ele.

"Tu deixaste de ter qualquer poder sobre ela no momento em que escolheste ficar com a Emily. A Leah é minha beta."

"Era tua beta, agora ela está com o Aaron. Foste rejeitado…aceita isso."

Esse foi o momento em que o meu punho direito colidiu com o rosto de Sam e o atirou contra a sua velha carrinha. Depois seguiu-se o protocolo normal das lutas. Quando já não era suficiente o choque dos nossos punhos, acabamos por nos transformar e prosseguimos a luta na floresta.

Os nossos pensamentos eram uma amálgama de ideias mal estruturadas. Entre ameaças e insultos, transmiti-lhe algumas das minhas memórias recentes como o momento em que Leah estava no meu colo, dentro do carro de Edward. Aquela imagem mental irritou-o profundamente, o que me divertiu ainda mais.

Eu precisava de libertar todo aquele fogo que me consumia e entorpecia o corpo e o cérebro, precisava de algo que me libertasse de todas as emoções contraditórias que estava a sentir desde que Leah regressara à Reserva. E uma luta era a oportunidade ideal para isso.

Só minutos mais tarde, quando regressámos à forma humana, graças à intervenção de Embry e Jared, é que percebemos as verdadeiras dimensões daquela luta. Sam quase ficara inconsciente e eu mal me aguentava de pé.

"Que merda, Jake…O que é que estás a fazer?" Perguntou-me Jared tentando levantar Sam. "Achas que uma é hora de andares a agir como um idiota?"

"Foi ele que começou." Defendi-me. Nenhum deles sabia as razões que nos tinha levado a lutar e eu não queria que soubessem.

"Devias estar na festa da Nessie." Relembrou Embry, empurrando-me em direcção à minha casa. "Mas não podes aparecer lá neste estado. Anda."

Algumas das minhas feridas, infligidas por Sam, ainda estavam a sangrar.

"Não vou voltar para a festa. Vou ficar em casa." Decidi. "Podes continuar a tua patrulha, eu fico bem."

Embry olhou-me com surpresa.

"Quase mataste o Sam! Como é que podes agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Foi ele que começou." Repeti.

"Jacob…O que é que se passa contigo? Estás a agir de um modo estranho."

"Não se passa nada! Deixa-me em paz Embry!"

Embry ficou magoado comigo por lhe gritar daquela maneira e acabou mesmo por seguir a minha sugestão, embrenhando-se na floresta sozinho. Entretanto Jared levara Sam para casa e eu sabia que no dia seguinte iria sentir na pele as consequências daquela luta. O Conselho iria saber e eu seria castigado.

Segui directamente para a pequena sala de arrumações que ficava na cave da nossa casa, onde o meu pai costumava guardar algumas provisões. Também era lá que ele mantinha uma bem composta reserva de bebidas alcoólicas que eu pretendia reduzir consideravelmente. Como não podia descarregar mais a tensão em Sam, iria voltar-me para a bebida.

Carreguei algumas grades de cerveja e algumas garrafas de licor para o meu quarto. Para tentar esquecer o que se passara teria de consumir bastante álcool. Sentei-me na minha cama e inspeccionei os meus ferimentos quase sarados. Não me preocupei em tomar banho ou tratar das feridas porque não me importava de sujar o quarto com manchas de sangue. Pouco depois as latas de cerveja começavam a amontoar-se no chão.

Sentia o álcool a entrar lentamente no meu organismo e comecei a ficar sonolento, porém não parei de beber. O meu cérebro entorpecido pelo álcool, começou a imaginar algumas formas de recuperar Leah, mas todas elas implicavam o assassinato de Aaron.

Não parei de beber nem mesmo quando reparei que estava alguém no meu quarto. Não me tinha apercebido que Rachel já tinha regressado e que estava ali, sentada numa cadeira, de braços cruzados. Abri os olhos lentamente mas não conseguia vê-la muito bem. A minha visão estava desfocada e a luz que entrava pela janela não chegava a iluminar a minha irmã.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntei asperamente. "Não devias estar com o teu namoradinho?"

"Vim certificar-me que estás bem." Respondeu numa voz calma, o que, dadas as circunstâncias, não era nada normal em Rachel. Era de esperar que já tivesse notado no sangue na minha roupa.

"Estou óptimo. Podes ir-te embora."

"O teu pai vai chegar em breve." Avisou.

"E então?"

"Devias recompor-te."

"E tu devias meter-te na tua vida." Respondi em tom azedo. Se Rachel se preocupasse realmente comigo não me teria deixado há anos atrás, completamente sozinho, a tomar conta do nosso pai, especialmente depois de Becca ter casado com o havaiano.

"Jacob, não podes comportar-te desta maneira só porque ela se foi embora."

"Não sei do que estás a falar." Menti.

"Deves aceitar a decisão dela."

"O que é que tu sabes sobre a minha vida? Tu nem sequer tens estado presente." Acusei.

"Eu sei tudo o que se passa contigo Jacob. Sei tudo sobre a Bella, a Nessie, a Leah…"

Paul era um homem morto quando eu o encontrasse. Tinha quase a certeza que fora ele quem contara tudo a Rachel.

"O Paul devia aprender a estar calado." Resmunguei.

"Ele não nunca disse nada. Não foi preciso."

"Como é que sabes sobre a Leah? Foi o Sam?"

"O Sam? Não…Apenas vi o modo como tu e ela olhavam um para o outro. Foi bastante óbvio."

"Se sabes o que aconteceu deixa-me em paz. Quero estar sozinho."

"Só quero ter a certeza que és feliz, Jake."

Não consegui evitar de me rir.

"Feliz? Tu deixaste-me sozinho quando eu mais precisava. A única coisa que queres é saber o que se passa para poderes ir dizer tudo ao teu namoradinho, que por sua vez, não vai conseguir ficar calado e vai dizer tudo ao Sam e ao Conselho."

"Não vou fazer isso."

"Claro que vais."

O silêncio imperou entre nós durante alguns minutos. Lá fora começava a escurecer. Rachel não se mexeu do local onde estava e para a irritar continuei a beber e a atirar as latas vazias para o chão. Ela acabaria por se cansar de estar ali. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu esperava.

"Tu e a Leah seriam perfeitos um para o outro. Passaram pelo mesmo tipo de sofrimento, foram ambos rejeitados e enganados pelo destino. Nenhum de vocês merecia ter sofrido o que sofreu mas isso não quer dizer que possas confrontar a vontade dos antigos espíritos Quileutes e rejeitar a impressão."

"E porque não? Lá porque tu encontraste o amor da tua vida graças à impressão não quer dizer que seja assim para toda a gente. Eu não amo a Nessie. Não quero casar com ela e ter filhos com ela…Não quero pertencer à família dos vampiros, não quero ser genro do Edward nem da Bella. Nunca quis nada disto, quero ser eu a escolher com quem ficar." Desabafei. Há muito tempo que queria dizer aquilo em voz alta. "Eu nem sequer concordo com o conceito. A vida é minha, era eu quem devia decidir…"

"Os espíritos sabem o que fazem, há uma razão para a Nessie ser a tua impressão."

"A sério? E qual será essa razão? É que sinceramente, isso mais parece uma piada de mau gosto. Vamos ser sinceros, Rachel...a minha impressão é uma vampira."

"Meia-vampira."

"Continua a ser uma vampira. E todos sabemos que a única razão pela qual existem lobos em La Push é para eliminar vampiros, os nossos inimigos mortais."

"Talvez seja altura de mudar isso."

"Todas as outras impressões são humanas. Por que raios tive de imprimir numa criança meia-vampira, que ainda por cima é filha da rapariga que eu amava e do meu maior rival?"

"Só o futuro pode responder a essa pergunta Jacob, mas a verdade é que deves respeitar as nossas origens, as nossas tradições e os nossos costumes."

"Estás a dizer que devo aceitar o meu destino de merda e ser infeliz para o resto da minha vida?"

"Não vais ser infeliz."

"Não vou estar com a Leah. Vai dar ao mesmo."

"Ela fez a escolha dela."

"Ela fez a escolha errada! O Aaron não vai fazê-la feliz. Ela não pode ser feliz longe de La Push, longe de mim…"

"Tens de ser forte Jacob. Tens de aceitar a realidade. Tens de acreditar no destino."

"E se eu não o fizer?"

"Se não o fizeres, terás de lutar ainda mais. Terás de sofrer e de magoar outras pessoas e terás de viver para sempre com as consequências do teu desafio contra o teu destino. Achas mesmo que ela vale a pena?"

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e estava a preparar-me para responder afirmativamente quando a voz do meu pai me alertou.

"Jake, filho…Está tudo bem?" Perguntou ele, mantendo-se à porta do meu quarto.

"Claro pai. Só estava a dizer a Rachel que…"

"A Rachel foi ter com o Paul." Disse o meu pai olhando para mim com surpresa. "Tens a certeza que estás bem? Estás a beber?"

Olhei para a cadeira onde tinha visto a minha irmã sentar-se há alguns minutos atrás mas não estava lá ninguém. A bebida devia estar a fazer efeito porque eu estivera a falar com uma alucinação bastante real da minha irmã sobre os problemas que me afligiam.

"Sim, estou a beber." Disse, pensando que ou Rachel fora realmente uma ilusão por causa do álcool ou eu estava mesmo a ficar doido.

O meu pai continuou a olhar para mim surpreendido. De facto, eu nunca me tinha comportado daquela maneira e nunca tinha tido alucinações.

"Porque não ficaste na festa da Nessie?"

"Porque queria estar sozinho."

"Mas foi o aniversário da tua impressão."

"Eu sei que ela é a minha impressão!" Levantei a voz. Toda a gente fazia o favor de me relembrar esse facto e eu já estava cansado de o ouvir. "Porque é que toda a gente acha que ter uma impressão é o suficiente para ser feliz?"

"Jake…Não estás a fazer sentido. Talvez seja melhor descansares. Amanhã falamos com mais calma."

"O que não faz sentido é eu ser obrigado a amar alguém que eu não escolhi. O que não faz sentido é eu ser obrigado a viver uma ilusão porque a impressão não é amor verdadeiro, é apenas magia antiga…"

"Jacob…pensei que já tinhas esquecido a Bella. Agora que ela casou com o Edward Cullen e que teve a Nessie, pensei que já não pensavas nela."

"E não penso. A Bella pertence ao passado." Murmurei.

"E a Nessie é o teu futuro." Recordou ele. "Ela é a tua alma gémea."

"A Nessie é uma criança especial, diferente e vai ter um futuro incrível, mas não vai ser comigo. A Nessie é muito importante para mim, para todos…mas eu nunca vou amá-la da mesma maneira, porque nada disso é real. Porque se eu pudesse escolher, nunca teria imprimido na Nessie. Não sei porque é que isso aconteceu mas não vou aceitar. Não vou aceitar que o meu futuro se resuma a casar com a filha do Edward e da Bella. Recuso-me a acreditar nisso porque há alguém, outra pessoa, com quem eu desejo passar o resto da minha vida, e essa pessoa não está aqui porque não acredita em mim…e por isso, pai, acho que vou continuar a beber…até conseguir esquecê-la…"

"Estás a falar de quem, Jake?"

"Não interessa. Ela não me escolheu a mim, prefere o Aaron porque ele não imprimiu numa criança meia-vampira." Respondi com sarcasmo. "Aparentemente ele é um caminho seguro e eu sou um beco sem saída."

"Estás a falar da Leah?" Perguntou ele. O choque era patente na sua voz. "Estás a brincar, certo? Vocês estavam sempre a discutir…"

"Nunca discutiste com a mãe?" Retorqui.

"Jacob, tu não podes estar apaixonado pela Leah."

"Porquê?"

"Porque a impressão não o permite. Porque os espíritos Quileutes escolheram a Nessie para ser a tua alma gémea e não a Leah."

"Os espíritos enganaram-se! A minha impressão é diferente das outras."

"Não, não é. Apenas te sentes frustrado porque a Nessie é uma criança, mas quando ela crescer será diferente. Compreendo que te sintas atraído pela Leah, ela é uma jovem bonita mas não é a rapariga certa para ti."

"Ela é um lobo. A única rapariga da alcateia…Faria muito mais sentido se ela fosse a minha alma gémea…eu sou o alfa legítimo de La Push e ela seria a minha…"

"Ela foi-se embora Jacob." Interrompeu ele. "Ela está a tentar seguir em frente depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o Sam e a Emily. Respeita isso."

"O Sam ainda a ama. Porque não posso eu amá-la também mesmo tendo uma impressão?"

"Podes amá-la Jake, mas não podes tê-la…Ela não é a tua impressão, não pode ter filhos e não é o teu futuro. Mesmo que ela sentisse a mesma atracção por ti, seria apenas uma questão de tempo até a deixares, por isso acho que ela tomou a decisão certa ao ir para Maryland com o namorado."

"Então e eu?"

"Esquece-a Jacob. Aceita o teu destino."

Depois de o meu pai se instalar no seu quarto, continuei com o meu plano. Continuei a beber até o meu cérebro estar demasiado entorpecido para ter noção da realidade. Não sei se cheguei a dormir ou se passei a noite a alucinar, mas sei que no dia seguinte acordei com a maior dor de cabeça de sempre e a consciência bastante pesada.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rejeitar uma impressão era impossível. Toda a gente dizia isso, todos os que tinham tentado tinham falhado e por isso conformavam-se em aceitar a impressão que lhes tinha sido destinada.

Antes de Nessie nascer, e de Bella se transformar em vampira, quando a alcateia de Sam ameaçava atacar os Cullen, eu aceitara protegê-las, e depois do nascimento de Nessie, quando os Volturi vieram para eliminar os Cullen, eu e as alcateias tínhamos ficado ao lado deles. Eu aceitara a impressão pois Nessie precisava de mim, precisava de ser protegida.

Agora que o perigo passara e após o regresso de Leah, qualquer coisa dentro de mim despertara e eu pensava constantemente num meio de me libertar daquela impressão sem magoar Nessie. Sentia-me culpado porque sabia que a rejeição podia ser dolorosa, eu próprio experimentara esse sentimento, mas mesmo depois das palavras do meu pai e da opinião da minha ilusão, que eu não sabia se se tratara de Rachel ou do espírito da minha falecida mãe, eu continuava a querer ser livre, continuava a querer escolher o meu destino. E se o pudesse fazer, Leah seria a minha escolha.

O problema era passar das ideias aos actos. As hipóteses não estavam a meu favor. Nunca se tinha ouvido falar de alguém que quisesse rejeitar uma impressão, nem mesmo Sam, apesar dos seus sentimentos por Leah, conseguira libertar-se da magia que o ligava a Emily.

"Nunca pensei que sentisses algo tão profundo pela Leah. Nunca pensei que pudesses sentir algo mais forte do que a impressão que te une à minha filha."

Sem eu notar, Edward tinha-se materializado junto a mim, enquanto eu patrulhava naquela tarde.

'_O que é que queres?'_

"Há dois dias que não visitas a Nessie. Achei melhor vir ver o que se passava."

'_Não sei como olhar para ela. Sinto-me culpado.'_

"Estou a ver…"

'_Mesmo com a impressão, nunca vou ser capaz de a amar como amo a Leah. Gostava de conseguir esquecê-la e pensar só na Nessie mas não sei se vou ser capaz.'_

"A Leah sempre teve esse efeito nas pessoas. Até mesmo a Rosalie acha que a personalidade dela é…especial."

'_Podes dizer à Nessie que vou visitá-la em breve?'_

"E vais?"

'_Vou tentar.'_

"A minha filha não tem culpa do que se passa. A Nessie nunca pediu para ser a tua impressão e não tem culpa de a Leah se ter ido embora."

'_Eu sei.'_

"Mas ainda assim sentes que ela te prende."

'_Não a culpo a ela. Se há alguém culpado nisto tudo és tu e a Bella.'_

Relembrei-lhe que um vampiro não devia envolver-se com uma humana e que ele devia ter negado a Bella a lua-de-mel enquanto ela não fosse uma vampira. Se ele tivesse conseguido negar-lhe isso teria sido tudo muito mais fácil.

"Se a Nessie não existisse seríamos inimigos Jacob. E tu não terias enfrentado o Sam e constituído a tua própria alcateia tal como não te terias apercebido que amas a Leah."

'_Gosto de pensar que, se vocês se tivessem ido embora depois do casamento, eu acabaria por me apaixonar por ela na mesma.'_

"Talvez…Mas nunca o saberemos." Ele suspirou. "Não vim para discutir. Vim porque quero que a minha filha seja feliz."

'_Não vou magoá-la, se é isso que pensas. Caso não tenhas reparado a Leah foi-se embora, voltou para o Aaron, e eu não tenho outra opção que não sujeitar-me à impressão.'_

"Se vais aceitar ficar com a Nessie porque não tens outra opção, então prefiro que lutes contra a magia da impressão até conseguires quebrá-la. Não vou aceitar que fiques com a minha filha se não a amares tanto quanto amas a rapariga lobo."

'_Não consigo quebrar a impressão e mesmo que conseguisse não sei se a Leah voltaria.'_

"Nesse caso sugiro que te esforces mais porque a minha Nessie merece ser amada."

'_Então merece alguém melhor do que eu.'_

"Parece que por uma vez na vida estamos de acordo."

'_Mas isso não resolve nada.'_

"Ainda podes lutar."

Voltei à forma humana para me poder rir na sua cara. Ele só podia estar a brincar comigo.

"Lutar? Como fiz para recuperar a Bella e falhei? Não obrigado."

"Posso ajudar-te."

"Já fizeste o suficiente Edward. Tentaste tudo e falhei na mesma."

"Não tentaste tudo."

"E qual é a tua ideia de génio?"

"Ainda és o alfa dela. Ela deve-te obediência. Um comando-alfa iria fazê-la ficar aqui e então poderias…"

"Estás louco? Achas que sou suicida? Conheces realmente a Leah? Ela lutava contra os comandos do Sam como ninguém…Se eu lhe desse um comando-alfa, ela acabaria por me odiar." Disparei com alguma brusquidão. "Além disso, o que é que ia adiantar mantê-la aqui? Ela iria acabar por ver a Nessie a crescer, de dia para dia, e…"

"Não teria de ser assim se nós nos formos embora." Interrompeu.

Olhei para Edward, surpreendido.

"Estão a pensar deixar Forks?" Inquiri.

"Não vamos poder ficar aqui muito mais tempo. Devíamos ter partido depois do nascimento da Nessie mas os Volturi, a impressão… Há um ano que não saímos da mansão porque a população de Forks iria desconfiar se visse a Bella. Estamos prisioneiros aqui. Já falámos algumas vezes em ir para o Canadá ou para o Alasca. Assim poderíamos viver alguns anos sem termos de nos esconder, o Carlisle e a Esme poderiam voltar a trabalhar, a Rose, o Emmett, a Alice e o Jasper poderiam frequentar o Liceu ou a Universidade. Eu e a Bella também gostaríamos de ter uma ocupação e a Nessie poderia conhecer novos locais, ir à escola…"

"Eu prendo a Nessie da mesma maneira que ela me prende a mim." Concluí e Edward acenou. "A Nessie devia ter uma vida normal…ou pelo menos mais normal do que aquela que terá se ficar aqui."

"O facto de estares apaixonado pela Leah faz com que talvez seja possível afastar a Nessie de ti sem provocar sofrimento em nenhum de vocês. Talvez a vossa impressão seja realmente diferente das outras."

"E se eu não estivesse apaixonado pela Leah?"

"Acabaríamos por ter de abandonar Forks na mesma. Quando esse momento chegasse tu terias de escolher entre ir connosco ou ficar aqui com a tua alcateia."

"O que achas que é melhor para a Nessie?"

"A minha filha merece ser feliz. Ver para além desta cidade e desta floresta."

"Ela estaria melhor sem mim."

"E tu sem ela…A julgar pelo que sentes pela Leah, se a Nessie não estiver aqui, tu terás outra oportunidade."

"E como é que a faço regressar?"

"Já sabes que ela não ama o rapaz humano. Basta um pouco de imaginação…arranjar uma ocasião especial…sei lá…" Ele esperou por uma resposta minha. "Ou posso sempre descobrir onde ela está e podes ir até lá implorar-lhe que volte."

"Achas que consegues convencer a tua família a partir?"

"Sim. A Bella é capaz de se opor mas eu sei que fará o melhor para a Nessie."

"Quero falar com elas antes de partirem."

"Claro."

De seguida Edward desapareceu e a esperança regressou.

xxxxxxxxxx

Os preparativos para a partida dos Cullen levaram cerca de um mês. Durante a reunião do Conselho Tribal, Sam demonstrou a sua astúcia e intuição quando me disse, em privado, que eu deveria ir com os vampiros.

A segurança de La Push seria assegurada pela sua alcateia e Sam estava disposto a aceitar Seth, Quil e Embry novamente no seu grupo.

Quando anunciei que eu iria ficar quase ninguém quis acreditar. Era difícil crer que eu ia deixar a minha impressão sair de Forks sem sequer lutar por ela. Mas eu queria saber se seria capaz de resistir à sua ausência. Se conseguisse, não iria deixar que Leah ficasse mais um dia em Maryland com Aaron. Não iria deixar que ele ficasse com a mulher que eu amava.

Nem Sue nem o velho Quil se opuseram aos planos dos Cullen. Aliás quanto mais depressa eles partissem mais depressa poderíamos regressar à normalidade. O único lesado com a partida dos vampiros seria eu, pois a ausência de Nessie poderia ser insuportável para mim e eu poderia ser obrigado a deixar a Reserva a qualquer altura.

Sam e o meu pai desconfiavam que eu planeava usar a ausência de Nessie para voltar a ver Leah, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada quanto ao assunto. Assim, depois de o Conselho ser devidamente informado, fui falar com Bella para esclarecer tudo.

Bella continuava a ser minha amiga e merecia saber a verdade. Ela ainda não sabia que eu não os iria acompanhar.

"O Conselho aprovou a vossa partida." Anunciei, observando Bella a empacotar os brinquedos de Nessie.

"E o teu pai? Como é que ele está a reagir?"

"Bella…será que podias parar e ouvir-me?"

Bella fechou a caixa e dedicou-me alguma atenção ao reparar na urgência da minha voz.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou.

"Tenho de te dizer uma coisa."

Eu não sabia como começar, mas sabia que tinha de lhe contar a verdade.

"O Jacob não vai connosco mãe." Disse Nessie entrando no quarto e sentando-se no meio de nós.

"Não vens connosco?" Questionou ela confusa.

"Não posso ir. O meu pai iria ficar sozinho…"

"A Rachel vai regressar permanentemente depois de terminar a universidade."

"Eu…" Não tinha muitas mais desculpas a apresentar.

"O coração do Jacob está aqui…em La Push. Ele deseja ficar com a família e vai tentar fazer com que a pessoa que ele ama regresse." Explicou Nessie. Apesar da sua idade, Nessie era muito mais inteligente do que aparentava.

"A pessoa que ele ama? Mas essa pessoa és tu, querida. Não há ninguém que o Jake ame mais do que te ama a ti."

Nessie olhou para mim com jovialidade e sorriu.

"Claro que há, mãe. O Jacob está apaixonado pela Leah."

Bella ficou momentaneamente sem palavras e ainda bem, porque eu também estava a tentar recuperar do choque de ouvir Nessie dizer aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"A Leah?" Repetiu Bella. "Leah Clearwater? A sério? Como é que isso é possível?"

"Na verdade não sei responder a essa pergunta." Admiti.

"Sabes mesmo escolhê-las rafeiro." Riu-se Emmett. "Ness, a Alice quer que vás escolher os vestidos para empacotar."

Nessie esticou os braços e Emmett pegou-a ao colo.

"Não entendo como podes escolher uma…rafeira vadia quando tens a perfeição mesmo à tua frente." Disse Rosalie em tom ríspido entrando atrás do marido.

"Na verdade eu até entendo." Emmett piscou-me o olho e eu corei. "Ela é uma brasa. Tens a certeza que és homem suficiente para ela?"

"Emmett!" Ralhou Rosalie. "Não deves ter essas conversas à frente da Nessie."

"Eu acho que a Leah e o Jacob fazem um bonito par. Como a minha mãe e o meu pai." Referiu Nessie. "E sei que eles vão ser felizes."

"Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer, porque não vamos aceitar que brinques com os sentimentos da Nessie. Assim que escolheres a outra…assim que casares com ela e ela tiver os teus filhos, não terás mais nada a ver com a Ness. Mesmo que te arrependas da tua escolha, entendido?" Interrogou Rosalie.

"Entendido, mas não tens de te preocupar com isso…Primeiro, a Leah não pode ter filhos, segundo ela não é do tipo de casar e terceiro, ela foi para Maryland com o namorado." Esclareci.

"A sério? E o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?"

"A tia Rose tem razão, Jake. Se a queres de volta, tens de ir buscá-la. O Seth e a Sue ficariam muito felizes se ela regressasse." Nessie saltou para o chão e abraçou-me pela cintura. "Espero que sejas muito feliz, Jacob. E podes ir visitar-me sempre que quiseres."

"Obrigado Nessie." Ajoelhei-me à sua frente e beijei-a na testa. "Se precisares de mim, sabes onde me encontrar."

Ela deu-me um último abraço e saiu do quarto acompanhada por Emmett e Rosalie. Bella continuava a olhar para mim.

"É mesmo isto que tu queres, Jake? Queres rejeitar a impressão por causa da Leah?"

"Eu amo-a…não sei como aconteceu. Nem sequer sei se vou conseguir fazê-la regressar…mas amo-a de verdade e não vou desperdiçar esta oportunidade. Lamento se…"

"Faz o que tens de fazer para ser feliz, Jake. Mas…não vou dizer que não fiquei admirada…aliás acho que ainda estou em choque. Devias ter-me dito antes."

Abracei Bella rapidamente e sorrimos.

"Obrigado por não me odiares."

"Jamais seria capaz de te odiar, Jacob."

"Acho que vou andando. Tenho de ir falar com a Sue."

"Eu talvez te possa ajudar com isso." Anunciou Edward entregando-me um papel com uma morada. "Trá-la de volta Jacob."

xxxxxxxxxx

Planeei a minha viagem a Maryland com cuidado e secretismo. Já se tinha passado uma semana desde a partida dos Cullen para o Alasca e nem eu nem Nessie estávamos em sofrimento por estarmos separados. Era o momento de agir.

O meu pai e Charlie tinham combinado ir pescar e Rachel combinara uma saída com Emily e Kim a Seattle. O aniversário de Paul seria na semana seguinte e ela queria comprar-lhe algo. As ausências do meu pai e da minha irmã deixavam-me livre para ir a Maryland. Tinha algum dinheiro, o passaporte e a morada de Aaron Buckley comigo. Só necessitava de sorte.

Claro que a sorte parecia ter algo contra mim porque mal saí de casa deparei-me com Sam à minha espera. Ele parecia saber os meus planos e isso não era bom para mim.

"O que quer que tenhas planeado, não o faças." Disse ele. "Ela merece ser feliz."

"Ela não ama o Aaron. E não te preocupes porque vou certificar-me que ela vai ser feliz…comigo."

"E quando a Nessie voltar? O que vai acontecer à Leah?"

"A Nessie está no Alasca e pode escolher não regressar."

"Não podes quebrar uma impressão, não interessa se és o alfa legítimo e o herdeiro de Ephraim Black. Não és diferente de mim, não podes quebrar este laço."

"Eu não amo a Nessie dessa maneira. Não tenho culpa de não teres conseguido quebrar a tua impressão com a Emilly. Mas garanto-te uma coisa Sam…vou lutar ao máximo para não ser como tu."

"Não tens o direito de a fazer sofrer mais. Tu e a tua insensatez vão acabar por…"

Não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu a seguir. Sei que houve insultos, gritos e algum sangue. Desta vez não chegámos a lutar transformados em lobos. A discussão que estalara entre nós dizia respeito às nossas formas humanas e não aos nossos espíritos. Só não continuámos a lutar porque Jared e Paul nos ouviram e conseguiram afastar Sam de mim.

Sacudindo os amigos para se libertar, Sam olhou-me com fúria e desapareceu na floresta.

"O que raios se passa com vocês?" Inquiriu Paul.

"Nada." Rosnei. "Pergunta ao teu alfa e deixa-me em paz."

Jared encolheu os ombros e puxou Paul para que este o seguisse.

"Acho que conviver com os vampiros te fez mal à cabeça Jacob." Referiu Paul. "Ou então estás há demasiado tempo sem ver a monstrinha."

"Cala a boca e desaparece!" Jared e Paul correram tomando a mesma direcção de Sam e eu voltei a casa. Não podia viajar naquele estado. Tinha manchas de sangue na camisa e algumas feridas precisavam de ser tratadas até sararem completamente. Retirei a camisa e coloquei-a no cesto da roupa suja, depois peguei numa toalha e comecei a limpar o sangue do meu nariz.

"Rachel? Billy? Está alguém em casa?"

Reconheci a voz imediatamente mas pensei que estava a alucinar. Talvez fosse a perda de sangue ou então Paul tinha razão e eu estava decididamente a ficar louco. Porque aquela era a voz de Leah.

Saí do quarto e estaquei na pequena sala, observando Leah entrar em minha casa. Ela pareceu surpreendida quando me viu.

"Jacob?"

"Leah?"

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

"Estás a sangrar?" Leah aproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto, onde alguns pequenos cortes sangravam. "O que é que te aconteceu?"

"Não foi nada."

"Estás a sangrar." Atestou.

"Eu e o Sam tivemos um pequeno desentendimento."

"Tu e o Sam? Outra vez? E qual foi o motivo?"

"Não interessa." Retirei a sua mão do meu rosto embora estivesse a apreciar o contacto. "O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"A minha mãe disse-me que os vampiros se tinham ido embora e pensei que…"

"Pensaste que eu tinha ido com eles e vieste certificar-te disso." Concluí por ela embora soubesse que Leah não iria admitir nada do que eu dissera.

"Porque não estás com os Cullen?" Questionou.

"Querias que eu estivesse com eles?"

"Não tenho nada a ver com a tua vida. Podes fazer o que quiseres."

"Então porque é que estás a perguntar?"

"Por nada. Esquece."

"Sentiste saudades minhas?" Provoquei.

"Porque havia de sentir saudades tuas? Não há nada entre nós."

"Porque tu tens medo de aceitar que me amas."

"Não adianta de nada aceitar algo que nunca vai ser nada a não ser uma ilusão."

"Eu posso fazer com que não seja uma ilusão, mas tens de confiar em mim."

Aproximei-me de Leah e segurei ambas as suas mãos. Ela tentou libertar-se mas eu não o permiti e ela não resistiu assim tanto.

"Jacob, pensa bem no que estás a dizer…a sugerir. Eu não sou a pessoa certa para ti."

"E és a pessoa certa para o Aaron?"

"Talvez. Não sei…"

"Eu sei que sentes o mesmo que eu. E estás assustada. É normal, eu também me senti assim no início mas agora sei que é contigo que quero ficar."

"Como é que é possível? Porque é que te apaixonaste por mim?"

"Não sei. Talvez seja masoquista…Só sei que quando regressaste com o Aaron a única coisa em que eu pensava era em como eu seria capaz de te fazer feliz…Tu és corajosa, teimosa, persistente, dizes o que pensas sem medo das consequências e ao mesmo tempo preocupas-te com toda a gente. Tens a mania de te subestimar Leah."

"Não devias amar-me Jake. Devias estar com a tua impressão e ter o teu final feliz."

"Mas não quero estar com ela e o meu final feliz não será feliz sem ti. A Renesmee não precisa de mim. Quando nasceu, ela precisava de protecção mas agora já não necessita de mim e é por isso que foi viver para o Alasca e eu fiquei aqui. Porque eu também não preciso dela. Seremos amigos e estarei ao lado dela quando for preciso, mas não é com ela que quero estar."

Pensei que ela fosse começar a gritar e a insultar-me, mas Leah libertou uma das suas mãos da minha e colocou-a no meu peito.

"Eu gostava que as coisas fossem diferentes Jacob. Eu amo-te mas não posso ficar contigo."

"Eu estou disposto a sacrificar tudo por ti. A minha impressão, o meu final feliz, o destino que os espíritos escolheram para mim. Porque é que não podes fazer o mesmo?"

"Porque se estiveres errado, porque se não conseguires resistir à impressão quando a Nessie crescer, eu não vou aguentar perder-te. Não me devia ter apaixonado por ti. É errado e idiota da minha parte. Tinha o Aaron e podia simplesmente viver longe daqui…mas deixei-me enganar de novo pelo destino. Se eu ficar contigo, se eu regressar para La Push vou querer mais do que um simples namoro de três ou quatro anos, vou querer mais do que apenas metade da tua atenção, vou querer ser o teu único amor, e ambos sabemos que isso não vai acontecer enquanto ela viver."

"Deixo de me transformar." Afirmei.

"O quê?"

"Podemos fazer isso juntos. Se deixarmos de ser lobos a minha impressão deve desaparecer ou no mínimo ficar mais frágil. Se formos humanos normais podemos ficar juntos, casar e até tentar ter um filho…Entendes agora Leah? Contigo vejo um futuro assim…com a Nessie a única coisa que posso ver é um futuro em que serei o cão de guarda dos Cullen para toda a eternidade e sinceramente não sei por quantos anos consigo aguentar as piadas da Loira sem cometer suicídio."

Leah permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo. Não sei se pensava ou não na minha última proposta mas esperava sinceramente que sim. Porque eu estava disposto a isso, estava disposto a tudo.

"Fica comigo Leah." Implorei puxando-a pela cintura. Vislumbrei por alguns segundos as lágrimas que lhe caíam pelo rosto e beijei-a suavemente durante um longo tempo. Leah não se opôs e abraçou-me com força, levando o meu corpo a procurar um maior contacto entre nós.

Segurando-a pelas coxas levantei-a uns centímetros e sentei-a em cima da mesa da cozinha enquanto Leah me dava acesso ao seu pescoço.

"Jake…Não podemos…Fazer isto…" Gemeu ela embora a sua voz não soasse nada convincente.

"Eu sei…mas não consigo parar."

As minhas mãos exploravam por baixo da sua fina camisola, enquanto os meus lábios percorriam a sua pele dourada. Queria rasgar toda a sua roupa e torná-la minha ali mesmo mas consegui controlar-me ainda que Leah estivesse a tornar a minha tarefa bastante complicada.

"Fica comigo." Pedi de novo. "Eu amo-te Leah. O meu coração está nas tuas mãos. Faz a escolha certa."

"Se me magoares como o cretino do Sam, juro que te castro e que nunca mais usas o que tens entre as pernas." Declarou ela numa voz séria. "Irei dedicar-me única e exclusivamente a tornar a tua vida o mais infeliz possível. Percebeste, Black?"

"Sim." Ri-me internamente porque sabia que tinha vencido a batalha mais importante da minha vida naquele momento. "Posso começar a dizer a toda a gente que és minha namorada?" Brinquei.

"Vais ter de te esforçar muito para isso, Jacob."

Voltei a beijá-la, nas desta vez foi um beijo urgente e poderoso que a deixou quase sem fôlego.

"Talvez não tenhas de te esforçar assim tanto." Disse ela com um sorriso.

Era o primeiro sorriso que eu via em muitos anos, mas agora que estávamos juntos, eu faria com que não fosse o último.

* * *

Nota: Pois é mais um atraso. Peço desculpa por ter atrasado tanto a publicação deste capítulo mas não estava nada satisfeita com a tradução integral do capítulo pelo que tive de alterar algumas coisas. O próximo capítulo, que será o último será também alterado para manter a coerência da história.

Próximo capítulo: Recuperação

Anne Sullivan: Obrigado pelas palavras, espero que continues a gostar de ler. Beijos e bom fim-de-semana.


	6. Recuperação

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Odeio o livro _Amanhecer _mas confesso que o universo de _Twilight _tem algumas características interessantes. De qualquer modo, o último livro da saga não fez qualquer sentido para mim e por me sentir roubada e desiludida resolvi escrever algumas histórias. Esta passa-se após os acontecimentos de Amanhecer e após a partida do Volturi. Não odeio a Nessie nem a Bella mas nesta história elas não serão personagens principais. Penso que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam ter ficado juntos e é sobre isso que irei escrever. Esta história foi inicialmente publicada em inglês e chama-se _**The five stages of Grief by Jacob Black**_. Aqui fica a tradução.

Nota/Autora 3: Esta história é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

A classificação da história é T mas alguns capítulos posteriores serão classificados com M.

_**As cinco fases da dor,**_** por Jacob Black**

_**Recuperação**_

Naquele momento pensei nas palavras do meu pai há alguns dias atrás relativamente aos meus sentimentos por Leah. _"Podes amá-la Jake, mas não podes tê-la…"_. Tinham sido palavras de aviso de alguém que sabia que aqueles sentimentos, embora podendo ser verdadeiros e reais, eram perigosos. Amar verdadeiramente envolve riscos. Isso eu sabia. Amar alguém verdadeiramente apesar de ter imprimido, isso era outra história. E, mais do que riscos, envolvia espírito de sacrifício e muita pressão. Mas para mim, valia a pena arriscar tudo por Leah.

Se o meu pai soubesse o que acabara de acontecer durante as últimas duas horas da minha vida…

"Onde vais?" Perguntei sentindo os movimentos calmos de Leah ao meu lado.

"Tomar um banho." Leah levantou-se e colocou a minha t-shirt que lhe cobriu o corpo até aos joelhos. Inevitavelmente não consegui deixar de pensar que ela ficava bastante sensual vestida apenas com a minha camisola.

"Devíamos aproveitar mais um pouco enquanto estamos sozinhos." Sugeri.

"O Seth deve estar a chegar e o Billy deve estar à tua espera." Respondeu. Observei-a enquanto reunia alguma roupa lavada, andando de um lado para o outro a remexer nas suas gavetas. Acabou por levar apenas um vestido azul turquesa e roupa interior.

A casa de banho dos Clearwater ficava em frente ao quarto de Leah e como as portas estavam entreabertas consegui vê-la entrar no duche e ponderei juntar-me a ela. Decidi permanecer na cama porque o espaço na casa de banho era limitado e não queria destruir mais uma divisão da casa de Sue.

Recostado na cama de Leah observei a desarrumação do seu quarto. A maior parte fora causada há cerca de duas horas atrás, quando Leah regressou a La Push após uma viagem de quatro dias a Maryland.

Eu não ficara particularmente satisfeito quando Leah me informou que ia a Maryland encontrar-se com Aaron para acabar formalmente a relação que ambos tinham. Leah recusara-se a iniciar algo comigo sem primeiro terminar tudo com aquele idiota. Apesar de ser algo que eu queria ver resolvido o mais depressa possível preferia que ela terminasse tudo por telefone mas Leah achava que Aaron merecia um pouco de respeito e consideração. Acabei por concordar com a sua partida e durante a sua ausência foram várias as ocasiões em que pensei que Leah mudaria de ideias.

Aaron podia conseguir convencê-la a ficar com ele. Ou talvez Leah acabasse por repensar a sua decisão e decidisse que afinal eu não merecia aquela oportunidade porque tinha uma impressão.

Estava a ponderar pedir dinheiro emprestado a Edward ou Bella para ir a Maryland quando Leah me enviou uma mensagem a dizer que ia regressar. Entusiasmado preparei-me para o seu regresso e fui esperá-la junto à sua casa que, felizmente, estava vazia naquele fim de tarde.

Seth fora patrulhar com Quil e Sue estava em Forks com Charlie. Leah contou-me como tinha corrido a conversa com Aaron e explicou-me as razões que a tinham levado a demorar-se em Maryland. Ela e Aaron tinham decidido permanecer amigos apesar de tudo. Por breves minutos senti ciúmes mas decidi que não devia ter ciúmes de alguém que estava a centenas de quilómetros de distância. Além disso se Leah estava comigo era porque sentia algo por mim. E eu queria deixar de ter dúvidas quanto a isso.

Apesar de sabermos que podíamos estar a ir depressa demais, não foi possível evitar o que aconteceu de seguida. Eram demasiadas emoções e demasiados factores a nosso favor: a casa estava vazia, estávamos sozinhos e queríamos estar juntos.

Nunca me tinha sentido tão nervoso em toda a minha vida como naquele momento. Tinha medo de a desiludir, de não estar à altura quando o momento chegasse. Nenhuma revista ou filme pornográfico me tinha preparado convenientemente para aquilo e depois das nossas roupas terem desaparecido fiquei paralisado por alguns instantes. Foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa, foi ela quem me guiou e conduziu até à derradeira sensação de prazer. A primeira vez acabou demasiado depressa mas depois disso, Leah deixou-me no controlo. Se me estava a incentivar ou a testar nunca vou saber mas o resultado parece ter-lhe agradado tendo em conta as marcas que deixara nas minhas costas e os gemidos que tinha, inutilmente, tentado controlar.

Durante as duas últimas horas, tudo mudara. Eu já não era o mesmo Jacob, e Leah já não era apenas a minha beta nem a irmã de um dos meus melhores amigos. Leah era tudo para mim. Ela representava o meu futuro e ainda que a nossa relação fosse recente, eu queria dizer-lhe que por causa dela me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Eu sabia que ela ainda estava reticente em assumir a nossa relação em público, mas eu mal podia esperar por poder beijá-la à frente de toda a gente sem medo, mal podia esperar pelo dia em que não existiriam mais segredos.

Claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos saberiam porque eu não seria capaz de esconder os meus pensamentos por muito tempo. Principalmente depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em breve Seth, Embry e Quil iriam saber em primeira-mão todos os detalhes da minha primeira vez com uma rapariga. Infelizmente para Seth, essa rapariga era a sua irmã.

Talvez fosse melhor não me transformar nos próximos dias. Só para evitar alguns traumas. Porém havia uma pessoa que eu queria que soubesse tudo o que acontecera entre mim e Leah. Uma pessoa que também tinha acesso aos meus pensamentos e às minhas memórias. Queria que Sam visse tudo, queria que ele soubesse que Leah era minha.

Tudo isso contrariava aquilo que o meu pai me dissera. Eu amava-a e agora ela era minha. Sorri vitoriosamente enquanto procurava os meus boxers no chão do quarto. Vesti-os rapidamente e levantei a cadeira que estava caída aos meus pés, colocando-a junto à secretária que ficava no canto do quarto de Leah, mesmo ao lado da janela, que abri.

Leah ainda estava no banho e eu estava esfomeado. Agora podia finalmente confirmar que sexo intenso abria o apetite. Por isso desci até à cozinha onde preparei duas tijelas de cereais que devorei em menos de um minuto. Depois peguei numa embalagem de bolachas e regressei ao quarto.

Leah estava junto à janela, enrolada numa toalha verde minúscula. O apetite por algo mais do que comida reacendeu-se mas desfaleceu assim que percebi que ela estava a chorar.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

Leah virou-se para mim com uma expressão surpreendida.

"Pensei que tinhas regressado a casa." Confessou.

"Estás a chorar…" Aproximei-me dela e Leah encolheu-se antes que eu conseguisse tocar-lhe.

"Devias ir." Disse-me.

"Estás arrependida." Conclui. Aquela era a única explicação possível para as lágrimas.

"Não." Negou. "Não estou arrependida."

"Mas estás a chorar. E não digas que são lágrimas de alegria."

"Não vais entender."

"Fui assim tão mau?" Baixei a voz sentindo-me claramente envergonhado. Eu era inexperiente até há duas horas atrás. Ela devia ter-me avisado que o meu desempenho estava a ser desastroso mas devia ter tido pena de mim.

"Não…Foste óptimo. Acredita que não tem nada a ver com a tua performance."

"Então…estive bem?"

"Bastante bem."

Sorri feliz e aliviado. Planeava melhorar as minhas aptidões muito em breve, com a sua ajuda.

"Podes avaliar o meu desempenho…de um a vinte?" Brinquei.

"Não tens piada Jacob!" Ela passou por mim irritada e começou a vestir-se. "É bom que não me peças para comparar tamanhos porque juro-te que se o fizeres mato-te!"

"Não preciso que compares nada. Sei que o Sam não é tão dotado quanto eu e o humano idiota com quem namoravas também não deve ter sido nada de especial."

"O Aaron e eu nunca dormimos juntos." Disse ela.

"A sério?" Perguntei surpreendido e bastante feliz por saber aquilo. Já era mau o suficiente saber que Leah estivera com Sam quanto mais com Aaron.

"Eu não estava pronta para estar com ele e o Aaron respeitou isso."

Os valores morais de Aaron tinham jogado a meu favor. Talvez ele não fosse assim tão mau. Talvez um dia, se nos voltássemos a encontrar, até pudéssemos ser amigos.

"Então fui o primeiro…" Murmurei. "Depois do Sam."

Leah olhou-me parecendo ainda mais irritada.

"Às vezes consegues ser muito imaturo." Acusou.

"Porquê? Não posso ficar feliz por saber que nunca estiveste com mais ninguém depois do idiota do Sam? Eu nunca tinha…"

"Eu sei." Interrompeu-me. "Eu sei que eras virgem."

Puxei-a para junto de mim e abracei-a durante alguns instantes. Aquele não era o modo como eu imaginara passar o tempo após ter dormido com ela pela primeira vez. Devíamos estar deitados, enrolados nos lençóis ainda impregnados com o nosso cheiro, a declarar o nosso amor um pelo outro. E depois talvez houvesse tempo para uma segunda vez.

"Desculpa. Não quis irritar-te." Tentei apaziguá-la ainda que a Leah furiosa me agradasse especialmente quando estava a usar um mini vestido que eu desejava transformar em farrapos. "Ainda não me disseste porque estavas a chorar." Relembrei.

Ela escondeu o rosto e foi então que percebi que algo se passava.

"Leah?" Insisti. "O que é que aconteceu?"

Comecei a pensar no que podia ter acontecido. Teria sido alguma coisa que eu fizera? Ou que dissera? As duas últimas horas pareciam ter sido bastante agradáveis para ambos. Apesar da minha hesitação inicial, tínhamos partilhado algo de especial. Eu tinha a certeza que Leah apreciara o meu desempenho a julgar pelas vezes que tinha gritado o meu nome e ela mesma confessara que eu não fora assim tão mau.

Será que a tinha magoado? Ou talvez ela estivesse preocupada por não termos usado protecção? Não que isso fosse muito importante pois Leah não podia ter filhos. Segundo os anciãos, o corpo de Leah estava parado no tempo e ela só poderia ter a esperança de ser mãe se deixasse de se transformar, e ainda assim talvez isso não fosse possível mesmo depois disso.

"Pensei que te tinhas ido embora." Disse ela em voz baixa.

"Embora?"

"Pensei que te tivesses arrependido. Pensei que te tivesses apercebido que afinal tinhas cometido um erro e que não precisas de mim mas sim da tua impressão. Pensei que esta noite não tinha significado nada para ti e que me ias deixar depois de tudo o que fiz para poder estar contigo…Pensei que me tinhas deixado tal como o…"

"Isso nunca vai acontecer." Assegurei. "Não vou a lado nenhum. Não preciso de mais ninguém…não quero mais ninguém. Ainda não entendeste isso?"

"Eu…Sinceramente pensei que seria mais fácil se realmente me tivesses deixado."

Sentei-me na cama desfeita e sentei Leah no meu colo. Ela abraçou-me.

"Já devias saber que comigo nunca é fácil. Tu e eu…somos complicados."

"Parece que sim." Aceitou.

"E vamos continuar a ser complicados juntos. Não vou deixar-te."

"Excepto quando…"

A única forma de a manter calada foi beijá-la. Depois disso, ela percebeu que eu não ia mudar de ideias.

"Jacob…o Seth deve estar a chegar." Relembrou quando eu comecei a levantar o seu vestido.

"E depois?"

"Ele não vai gostar de saber o que temos estado a fazer."

"Mas vai ter de aceitar porque eu não quero manter isto em segredo." Avisei.

Leah levantou-se imediatamente. Aquele era outro assunto sobre o qual não estávamos de acordo.

"Quero esperar mais um tempo. O meu irmão e a minha mãe ainda não estão prontos para isto. Nem sequer sei se eu estou pronta…"

"Não pareceste ter muitas dúvidas quando estávamos…"

"Se queres mesmo ter uma hipótese de repetir o que fizemos esta noite o melhor é não terminares essa frase."

"Para quê esperar?"

"Deixa-me recordar-te que ainda não tens dezoito anos e que a minha mãe namora com um agente da polícia."

"Não sabia que a minha idade era um problema."

"É um problema quando pode significar que posso ser presa. Dormir com um menor ainda é ilegal no estado do Washington."

"Só se eu apresentar queixa." Retorqui.

"Jake…"

"Qual é o problema? Do que é que tens medo?"

"De nada."

"É do Sam?"

Leah cruzou os braços.

"Não!"

"Então explica-me."

"Ainda é muito cedo. Isto pode não resultar."

Suspirei resignado. Leah iria sentir-se sempre ameaçada pela impressão. Cabia-me a mim fazer com que ela acreditasse em mim e no nosso futuro juntos. Porque eu tinha a certeza que esse futuro nos traria muita felicidade. Algo que eu e Leah merecíamos há muito tempo.

"Está bem…vamos esperar por agora, mas a minha paciência tem limites."

"E a minha também Black." Sorriu Leah. "Agora veste-te e ajuda-me a arrumar o quarto."

"Okay Clearwater, mas não sei se arrumar o quarto é uma boa ideia."

"E porquê?"

"Porque eu acho que vamos acabar por desarrumar tudo de novo."

Felizmente Sue não regressou naquela noite e o quarto de Leah permaneceu desarrumado quando horas mais tarde tive de sair à pressa para não me encontrar com Seth que acabara de chegar da patrulha.

xxxxxxxxxx

O nosso segredo não permaneceu segredo durante muito tempo. Uma semana foi quanto conseguimos aguentar. Encontrava-me com ela secretamente mas ambos sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo até alguém descobrir. A história que Leah inventara para regressar a La Push também não era assim tão convincente e Sam desconfiava que a minha recente luta contra a impressão se devia ao súbito regresso de Leah à Reserva.

Porém foi Seth quem nos descobriu. Inicialmente ficou furioso. Para ser sincero, eu até entendia o ponto de vista do meu amigo porque a primeira vez que apanhara Rachel e Paul em nossa casa numa situação bastante embaraçosa, também não reagira da melhor maneira. Seth tinha todo o direito de se sentir incomodado ao descobrir que eu e Leah éramos mais do que amigos mas a sua reacção acabou por ser pior do que nós tínhamos antecipado.

Seth achava que eu estava a mentir e que jamais seria capaz de amar Leah porque já tinha uma impressão. Achava que eu estava a brincar com os sentimentos dela e que destroçaria o seu coração tal como Sam.

Depois de Seth descobrir o nosso segredo sabíamos que seria apenas uma questão de horas até sermos chamados perante o Conselho. Quando isso aconteceu explicámos que estávamos apaixonados e que a nossa vida pessoal só a nós dizia respeito. Ninguém aceitou isso.

Segundo Sue, eu estava a ser imaturo e irresponsável porque sabia perfeitamente que quando Nessie crescesse acabaria por abandonar Leah. O meu pai achava que eu não devia recusar a impressão porque a vontade dos espíritos Quileutes estava acima dos meus desejos. Sam estava a morrer de ciúmes porque não queria acreditar que Leah pudesse realmente tê-lo esquecido e o velho Quil pensava que éramos apenas dois idiotas masoquistas que não conseguiam libertar-se do passado.

Não houve um consenso e durante algum tempo fomos obrigados a estar separados mas à medida que as semanas se passavam concordámos que não íamos fazer o que eles queriam. O Conselho podia não aceitar a nossa relação mas na verdade nós não precisávamos do consentimento deles. E quando eles perceberam isso acabaram por aceitar. De qualquer modo seríamos nós a arcar com as consequências das nossas decisões, quaisquer que elas fossem.

Depois de uma luta feroz com Sam e de inúmeras discussões com Seth, Sue e com o meu pai, a nossa relação acabou por ser gradualmente aceite. Quil e Embry acabaram por se resignar à ideia de ter Leah constantemente a tentar dar-lhes ordens por se ter tornado minha companheira.

Seth prometeu esforçar-se por me aceitar enquanto namorado da irmã se eu prometesse não pensar em sexo e em Leah enquanto estávamos transformados. Sue percebeu que Leah estava feliz ao meu lado e acabou por me acolher na família depois de eu prometer que não seria como Sam. O meu pai, depois de uma longa conversa, confessou que nunca percebera muito bem como é que era possível eu ter uma impressão que era metade vampira, e aceitou que Leah era uma escolher mais adequada para mim embora o facto de ela não poder ter filhos o entristecesse bastante.

Ao fim de dois anos de namoro e depois de enfrentarmos mais obstáculos do que aqueles que tínhamos inicialmente pensado, Leah e eu permanecíamos juntos e eramos surpreendentemente felizes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Em dois anos Nessie crescera. Apesar de vivermos longe um do outro, ela continuava a ser a minha impressão. Falávamos pelo telefone frequentemente e há meses que planeávamos um encontro entre as nossas famílias. Os Cullen aceitaram bem a ideia, na verdade não vinham a Forks há mais de dois anos e Bella queria visitar o pai. Só Leah mostrava algumas reservas em receber novamente os vampiros. Esse facto estava relacionado com o medo que sentia ao saber que aquele encontro poderia mudar tudo entre nós se eu e Nessie correspondessemos à verdadeira intenção da impressão.

Porém, esse dia estava destinado a acontecer.

"Porque é que tenho de me arranjar para ir jantar com uma família de sanguessugas que cheira pior do que uma casa de banho pública?" Questionou Leah. O seu mau humor era evidente.

"Porque quero que todos vejam como és linda." Pensei que um elogio poderia acalmá-la mas não resultou exactamente como eu queria.

"Toda a gente sabe que ninguém consegue rivalizar com a beleza da tua impressão." Atirou ela.

Decidi permanecer calado até chegarmos à mansão. Foi Esme quem nos recebeu e pudemos sentir o odor a comida acabada de fazer vindo da cozinha. Leah tremeu ligeiramente quando ouviu a voz de Nessie no andar superior da casa.

"Não vai acontecer nada." Murmurei segurando a sua mão. Sabia que ela não acreditava em mim mas eu confiava nos meus sentimentos e tinha a certeza que Nessie e eu não estávamos destinados a estar juntos.

As fotos que ela me mandava não lhe faziam justiça. Renesmee tinha-se tornado uma jovem linda e não fosse a sua beleza claramente sobrenatural, quase podia passar por uma humana normal.

Ela abraçou-me parecendo feliz por me ver depois de tanto tempo. Eu retribuí o abraço e a pulsação de Leah aumentou. O jantar decorreu tranquilamente. Nessie contou-nos o que tinha feito e aprendido durante os dois últimos anos e quis saber como estavam os outros lobos da alcateia.

Leah não se mostrou muito faladora, observando com cuidado a minha interacção com Nessie, que aparentava ter chegado à última fase da sua maturidade. Aliás, segundo os estudos de Carlisle, Nessie não iria envelhecer mais pois já aparentava ter dezasseis anos.

Foi apenas ao final da noite que Nessie e eu ficámos sozinhos na sala e ela decidiu contar-me o que realmente se passava.

"Estou muito feliz por terem aceitado o nosso convite e terem permitido que regressássemos para vos visitar." Disse ela sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Sabes que não podíamos recusar."

"A Leah não está muito…feliz." A percepção de Nessie sempre fora bastante apurada.

"A paciência não é o forte dela."

"Paciência?"

"A Alice teve uma visão há anos atrás, lembras-te? Tu mesma o disseste à Leah…era sobre…"

"O meu casamento e uma menina parecida com vocês os dois. Eu lembro-me." Confessou.

"Já se passaram dois anos." Suspirei. Depois daquela visão e de saber que seria mãe no futuro, Leah tinha adoptado um optimismo contagiante de início, porém esse optimismo foi desaparecendo à medida que os meses passavam e ela não voltara a ter o seu ciclo menstrual, que era a única maneira de poder engravidar.

"Ela acha que lhe mentimos?" Interrogou Nessie.

"Não sei. Talvez…A verdade é que ela sabe que as visões da Alice podem alterar-se a qualquer momento."

"Estou a ver…então ela ainda tem medo que tu me escolhas e que a abandones."

Acenei em confirmação.

"É por isso que está de tão mau humor." Informei. "E quando está de mau humor o melhor é deixá-la em paz."

"Ouve Jake…a razão pela qual eu quis que nos encontrássemos foi porque precisava de te ver antes de me ir embora."

"Vais viajar outra vez?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Vamos à América do Sul…" Ela hesitou. "Quero ter o mesmo que os outros têm…não quero esperar mais. Quero descobrir o amor. Quero amar e ser amada. O meu pai diz que estou a apressar as coisas, que devia esperar mas não me sinto feliz…"

A infelicidade da minha impressão entristecia-me. Havia algo dentro de mim que me dizia que devia de agir, devia fazer tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para a ver feliz.

"Diz-me o que posso fazer para te ajudar." Pedi.

"Fala com o meu pai."

"Com o Edward?"

"Eu quero ir ver o Nahuel. Quero conhecê-lo melhor. Quando o vi eu era apenas uma criança e os Volturi estavam a ameaçar-nos. Agora que cresci e que já não estamos em perigo, quero saber se é com ele que eu quero realmente estar. Quero saber se a visão da Alice se vai concretizar."

"Posso tentar falar com ele, mas porque não pedes à tua mãe?"

"O papá acha que ela é uma má influência em mim relativamente a este assunto uma vez que…"

"Uma vez que a Bella desistiu de ser humana para poder ficar com ele." Finalizei por ela.

"O meu pai diz que ela é uma romântica incurável e não quer que eu deite fora a minha juventude por alguém que pode não ser o meu verdadeiro amor."

Nesse momento percebi que Nessie era exactamente como Bella. Para elas a vida não importava se não estivessem com quem amavam. E Nessie era a única que ainda não descobrira o seu companheiro eterno.

"Se tens a certeza que é isto que queres, eu falo com o teu pai." Aceitei.

"Sim. É o que eu quero."

"Acho que é melhor ir buscar a Leah antes que ela mate o Emmett." Disse eu ouvindo a discussão que se desenrolava na cozinha. "Falo com o Edward amanhã."

"Jacob? Há mais uma coisa que queria pedir-te."

"O que é?"

"Como é que…O que é que sentimos quando…"

"Ness…Não devias perguntar-me a mim…Eu não sou a pessoa indicada para falar contigo sobre sexo…talvez a tua mãe ou o Carlisle possam…"

"Não é isso, Jake." Nessie corou e eu senti-me um idiota chapado. "Como é que sabes que aquela pessoa é a pessoa certa? Nós os dois…segundo as lendas somos almas gémeas…não devíamos estar preocupados com isso mas…"

"Eu entendo o que queres saber." Confessei. A impressão de um lobo era suposto ser a sua companheira, no entanto não era esse o nosso caso. Eu tinha uma impressão mas sabia que ela não era a pessoa certa para mim. E isso era obviamente estranho. "Acho que não sabemos imediatamente, acho que vamos descobrindo isso à medida que vamos conhecendo essa pessoa." Expliquei.

"Então como sabias que era a Leah?"

"Vivi com ela a vida toda…ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre a conheci só que acho que houve uma altura em que me esqueci disso, esqueci-me que às vezes só precisamos de olhar para o lado e nem sequer precisamos de magia." Nessie olhou para mim sem saber o que dizer. "Se esse Nahuel for o tal…vais saber mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Obrigado Jake."

Leah não estava nada satisfeita quando saíamos da mansão dos Cullen. Mesmo depois de lhe ter contado que Nessie queria ir para a América do Sul e conhecer Nahuel, ela não ficou completamente convencida de que eu não sentia nada pela minha impressão.

"Ela é a tua alma gémea." Declarou ao chegarmos a sua casa.

"E depois?"

"Vi como a olhavas Jacob. Vi como estavas feliz a falar com ela."

"Viste o que quiseste ver. Eu gosto da Nessie como amiga."

"Ela já é uma adolescente e é lindíssima…muito mais bonita do que eu."

"Estás com ciúmes?" Provoquei.

"Estou a ser realista. Fomos felizes ao longo de dois anos mas talvez o nosso tempo se tenha esgotado. Mais vale acabar já antes que…"

"Não vamos acabar nada."

"E se as coisas correrem mal entre ela e esse tal de Nahuel? E se a visão da Alice estava errada? Aliás…as visões da Alice estavam claramente erradas quanto ao facto de eu poder ser mãe. Talvez a Nessie nunca se venha a casar com esse híbrido. Talvez ela regresse e vocês os dois fiquem juntos e tenham uma menina de cabelos negros como os teus mas com os olhos da tua amada…que tal?"

"Tens uma imaginação fértil mas nada disso vai acontecer."

"Como é que sabes?"

"Porque sei que és tu Leah…É contigo que quero passar o resto da vida. E para tua informação, nós vamos ter essa menina de cabelos negros como os meus e olhos cor de avelã como os teus." Firmei.

Quando disse aquilo não tinha realmente a certeza daquelas palavras. Mas sabia que não ia desistir assim tão facilmente.

No fim, a minha persuasão deu alguns frutos. Leah e eu passámos o resto da noite juntos e apesar da sua resistência inicial consegui convencê-la que não sentia nada por Nessie e que não me importava que ela fosse para outro país em busca do seu verdadeiro amor.

"Tu e eu vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Amo-te."

"Não preciso que fiques comigo para sempre." Disse ela ofegante deixando o seu corpo cair em cima do meu. A cama onde estávamos deitados rangeu com o peso dos nossos corpos, unidos pela segunda vez naquela noite.

"Deixa de ser teimosa mulher. Se digo que vou ficar contigo para sempre é porque vou." Afastei uma madeixa do seu cabelo e beijei-a ternamente. "Confia em mim. Eu vou assegurar-me que vais ter tudo o que sempre desejaste."

Leah sorriu e adormeceu nos meus braços. Nove meses depois a minha promessa tinha sido cumprida.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah nasceu no mês de Abril numa manhã de temporal. Leah foi a primeira a segurá-la nos braços e começou a chorar quando viu que tínhamos conseguido a menina de cabelos negros e olhos cor de avelã que sempre desejaramos. Alice não estava enganada. A partir do momento em que Leah me dissera que estava à espera de um filho meu tudo mudou.

Tivemos de arranjar uma casa só para nós, tivemos de arranjar empregos e tivemos de contar o que se passava com Leah após o terceiro mês de gravidez. Inicialmente foi um choque mas a ideia foi assimilada rapidamente. As notícias tinham agradado especialmente ao meu pai. Ele estava ansioso para ser avô.

Os Cullen enviaram postais de parabéns e Rosalie chegou a enviar alguns presentes. Nessa altura ainda estavam na América do Sul à procura de Nahuel. Tal como eu e Leah, Nessie não conseguira o seu final feliz de imediato. Depois de encontrar o híbrido, descobriu que a personalidade de Nahuel não era aquela de que estava à espera. Ele não era o príncipe encantado. Tinha ideias próprias e não gostava de ser pressionado.

Passaram-se quatro anos até Renesmee perceber que afinal, mesmo com todas as diferenças de personalidade e mesmo com todas as discussões, Nahuel era o homem certo para ela. O casamento foi anunciado pela família da noiva e planeado por Alice e Bella. Realizou-se na mansão dos Cullen em Forks num dia de Inverno mas sem chuva.

O dia do casamento da minha impressão foi perfeito. Nessie convidou Sarah para levar o pequeno cesto branco com as alianças e ela portou-se lindamente. Leah estava radiante num vestido cor de prata. Depois da festa, quando a Lua surgiu no céu, Nessie e Nahuel partiram a caminho do aeroporto. Os convidados começaram a partir, uns após os outros mas ainda tivemos tempo de dançar uma última balada. Só havia um outro casal na pista de dança.

"Foi uma cerimónia bonita." Disse Leah rodeando o meu pescoço. "A Sarah adorou entregar as alianças."

Eu olhei discretamente para Edward e Bella que dançavam não muito longe de nós. Edward leu a minha mente e fez-me um sinal afirmativo sabendo o que eu ia fazer.

"Achas que ela ia gostar de repetir?" Perguntei a Leah.

"Claro, mas infelizmente não me parece que haja muitos casamentos marcados para breve."

"Isso pode mudar, e eu gostava que a Sarah entregasse as alianças no nosso casamento."

Leah parou de dançar.

"O que é que disseste?" Perguntou.

Eu retirei o anel de noivado que pertencera à minha mãe, que usava num fio ao pescoço e olhei-a com intensidade. Eu já tinha planeado pedi-la em casamento uma vez mas fora um pouco antes de Leah descobrir que estava grávida e acabei por decidir que não era a melhor altura. Depois disso acabei por ir adiando o pedido porque criar uma criança dava muito mais trabalho do que eu pensara.

"Agora que somos uma família, temos a Sarah, eu tenho um emprego…aceitas casar comigo?"

Leah não respondeu, o que me preocupou.

"Leah?"

"Não posso."

"Não podes? Estás a brincar, certo? Isto não tem piada nenhuma."

"Jake…acalma-te."

"Acalmar-me? Não vou acalmar-me enquanto não me disseres porquê. Qual é a tua desculpa?"

Leah inspirou fundo e segurou a minha mão.

"Não é bem uma desculpa Jacob…É mais um género de…condição."

Quando Leah colocou a minha mão no seu ventre percebi tudo.

"Estás…? Grávida?"

Ela sorriu.

"Se esperares mais nove meses a minha resposta vai ser sim."

Incapaz de formular uma frase, levantei Leah do chão e abracei-a com força. Dali a nove meses ia ser pai de novo e depois iriamos casar.

"Diz-me Jacob…foi este o futuro com que sempre sonhaste?" Perguntou-me Leah quando a larguei. Em vez de responder beijei-a.

Havia perguntas que não necessitavam de resposta.

E havia histórias que apesar de terem um mau começo terminavam bem.

* * *

Nota: Decidi alterar alguns aspectos desta fic relativamente à versão inglesa. Apeteceu-me dar um final feliz e não deixar tudo em aberto porque sinceramente acho que a Leah e o Jake mereciam ter ficado juntos no livro. E a visão de Alice no filme, sobre o futuro do Jacob e da Nessie não me agradou nada. Os argumentistas devem-se ter esquecido que a Alice não pode ter visões com lobos.

Obrigado à Anne que comentou incansavelmente.

Karisan


End file.
